Les Ombres du Crépuscule
by Forum-Yaoi-Mania
Summary: Sirius surprend une conversation entre Snape et Dumbledore et apprend ainsi le rôle de sacrifice de son filleul. En rejoignant Harry, il se réalise qu'il a lui aussi tout entendu via les Oreilles à Rallonges. Seuls contre tous, Sirius et Harry vont fuir !
1. Prologue

**Titre : Les Ombres du Crépuscule**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**

**Univers : Harry Potter  
><strong>

**Type : Longue Fiction, Prologue**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Harry/Draco, Lucius/Sirius**

**Résumé : Lorsqu'Harry et Sirius apprennent au détour d'une conversation volée entre Snape et Dumbledore que le destin d'Harry est d'être sacrifié. Sirius, pour protéger Harry, va faire la seule chose qu'il peut : appeler sa cousine, Bellatrix.**

**Disclammer : Tout à JKR**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

La nuit venait de tomber sur la petite place londonienne où seul un vieux lampadaire brillait suffisamment pour éclairer les bosquets entourés de grilles en fer forgé qui trônaient en son centre. Une voix mélodieuse s'élevait pourtant dans la clarté de ce ciel de Juillet, troublant le silence de la nuit.

« Sale ingrat ! Comment as-tu osé laisser tous ces sang de bourbes entrer dans cette demeure ! Je t'ai renié il y a longtemps et malgré tout, tu trouves encore le moyen de profaner le nom des Black ! Tu es… »

La vieille maison des Black au 12 Square Grimmaud était un endroit paisible où vivre. Un endroit calme et agréable, propice à l'amour et à la bonté d'âme. Remus Lupin se tenait debout dans le vestibule, acculé contre la tapisserie par sa petite amie qui s'employait à se déchirer les cordes vocales. En détresse, il envoyait des regards de supplique à Harry qui observait depuis le perron.

« Crétin, salaud ! Comment tu as pu me faire ça ! »  
>« … ton père et ne jamais te faire venir au monde ! »<p>

Sirius, alerté par le bruit, descendit du premier étage, avisa Harry qui restait en retrait et son pauvre Remus qui subissait les foudres célestes de sa chère et tendre. Surpris, il dévisagea sa cousine. Tonks venait de réussir l'improbable, supplanter le volume sonore de sa défunte mère.

Sirius se pencha alors vers Harry et il lui demanda doucement ce qui se passait. Il ne désirait pas attirer l'attention de Nymphadora sur lui. Certes, c'était sur le loup garou qu'elle balançait le service à thé, mais l'émasculation ne faisait pas partie de ses projets pour la journée. Et comme n'importe quel mâle doté d'un minimum d'instinct de conservation, Harry avait lui aussi compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas se faire remarquer par la jeune femme en furie.

« Tonks a surpris Remus en train de flirter gentiment avec Fleur Delacour. Rien de sérieux, juste de quoi rire. Mais ta cousine n'a pas trouvé ça drôle. Elle est devenue Terminatonks et c'est mise à lui hurler dessus. Le bruit a réveillé le portrait de ta mère qui a commencé à hurler à la mort, raconta Harry mi amusé, mi terrifié par Tonks qui envoyait à présent le service à couvert en argent.

Harry, nous sommes des hommes et de grands sorciers, nous devons donc agir avec dignité et intelligence, conclut Sirius en avisant la situation du regard, alors qu'une fourchette à dessert et qu'un couteau à poisson volaient dans sa direction. FUYONS ! »

Sirius attrapa son neveu par le bras, le tira en haut des escaliers et le poussa rapidement à travers le couloir du premier étage. Ils échangèrent un regard complice, bien que Remus les maudît du rez-de-chaussée. Harry souhaita la bonne nuit à son parrain et regagna la chambre de Regulus qu'il partageait avec Ron au deuxième étage.

Sirius attendit que Harry soit en sécurité avant d'arpenter le couloir en direction de la chambre de ses parents. En cette fin de semaine, la maison était bien vide, aussi, il ne pensait pas surprendre une conversation, et encore moins dans cette pièce en particulier. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte, suffisamment pour que le dialogue lui fût intelligible et il se transforma en chien.

Être Animagus avait des avantages, notamment l'odorat surdéveloppé qui lui permettait en cet instant de percevoir la présence de Snape et Dumbledore derrière la porte. A l'affut, il tendit l'oreille, tentant de capter leur conversation. Que faisaient-ils seuls, enfermés dans cette pièce poussiéreuse à cette heure tardive ? Poussant très lentement la poignée en or, Sirius entrebâilla la porte encore un peu et s'approcha à pas de loup.

« … train d'insinuer que Potter est le dernier Horcruxe ? »

Un soupir lui parvint, chargé de lassitude.

« Oui, Severus. J'en ai bien peur. Harry est malheureusement le dernier lien rattachant Tom Riddle à ce monde. Et il devra mourir pour que nous triomphions de Voldemort.

-Je ne suis pas un grand fan de Potter, vous le savez Monsieur. Toutefois il m'apparaît extrême de dire qu'il nous faudra le tuer.

-C'est la seule chose à faire Severus.

-Monsieur le Directeur ! Comment pouvez-vous penser que l'Ordre va accepter de l'assassiner. Il le voit comme leur sauveur, leur seul espoir de victoire !

-Assez Severus ! Nous n'avons pas le choix. Harry ne peut échapper à son destin… »

Sirius referma doucement la porte. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre le prenait aux tripes et il avait envie de vomir. Il aurait voulu entrer dans cette pièce et traîner le vieux directeur par la barbe jusqu'au mur pour le défenestrer sur le champ ! Comment avait-il pu faire croire à Harry qu'il tenait à lui ? Comment avait-il pu obtenir sa confiance pour le trahir ainsi ?

Une seule pensée s'immisça dans l'esprit de Sirius. Il lui fallait mettre Harry en sûreté, protéger le fils de James. Mais vers qui se tourner ? Il ne pouvait fuir à la fois les Mangemorts et Voldemort, le Ministère et l'Ordre du Phoenix. C'était sans issue.

Serrant les dents à s'en faire blanchir la mâchoire, il réfléchit à toute vitesse alors qu'il avalait les marches pour rejoindre la chambre d'Harry. Il devait agir vite. Il était hors de question de laisser à Dumbledore une chance de s'expliquer et d'embobiner Harry. Il ne voyait qu'une seule solution …

Il frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de son défunt frère et aperçut Harry dans le coin, assis à même le sol, des petites ficelles couleur chair pendant lâchement à côté de lui. Les Oreilles à Rallonges des jumeaux. Ainsi, Harry avait dû se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait et avait espionné de son côté.

Le visage de son filleul semblait Rage et Tristesse. Il se rendait compte que le monde dans lequel il avait grandi n'était qu'une grande illusion, destinée à lui faire croire qu'on l'aimait pour finalement le sacrifier comme un vulgaire agneau de méchoui. Sirius comprenait sa douleur, mais jamais il ne saurait le comprendre lui.

Mais il le protégerait, et empêcherait Dumbledore de lui faire du mal. Une idée démente, tortueuse, digne de son illustre famille était née dans sa tête. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, probablement personne ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Restait Harry. Il ne pouvait rien faire sans son accord.

A pas lents, il s'approcha de son filleul et l'attrapa par les épaules. D'un geste brusque, il le remit sur ses pieds avant de le serrer fortement dans ses bras. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, mêlant rage et déception à l'amour sincère qui les unirait toujours.

D'un signe de tête, Sirius enjoignit à Harry de faire ses bagages avec l'aide de la magie. Lorsque toutes ses affaires furent rattroupées dans sa grande malle, il entraina son filleul dans le plus grand silence, en direction de son ancienne chambre. Là, Sirius emballa quelques unes de ses propres affaires et se dirigea vers sa cheminée.

« Sirius, qu'est ce que tu fais ? le questionna Harry en le voyant saisir une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette.  
>Tu es conscient que nous ne pouvons pas nous battre sur tous les fronts ? demanda-t-il gravement. »<p>

Le Survivant acquiesça. Oui, il en était conscient. Le sentiment de trahison, la rage de voir sa confiance bafouée et la peur faisaient bouillonner son sang et gonfler son cœur de colère. Mais malgré tout, il ne perdait pas de vue la réalité. Il avait Voldemort à ses trousses et le Ministère lui en voulait également. Il n'avait nulle part où aller s'il n'avait plus Poudlard.

« Je vais faire en sorte que nous ne nous battions pas sur tous les fronts. Il reste un seul moyen … déclara gravement Sirius, le regard lourdement posé sur un vieux portrait au mur. »

Bellatrix. Il n'eut pas à en dire plus, Harry était peut-être secoué, mais il n'était pas stupide. Sirius était en train de lui proposer de rejoindre les Mangemorts. Pouvait-il faire ce choix et tourner le dos à tous ceux qui fondaient en lui un espoir ? Oui, il le pouvait. Peu importe ce à quoi il devrait faire face, le temps de sa soumission était terminé.

Il était un être humain ! Il aurait dû pouvoir choisir son destin au lieu de se voir imposer années après années des tâches trop lourdes pour lui. Il aurait dû se sentir aimé et choyé et non pas redouter que ses amis ne le poignardassent dans le dos ! Si l'homme auquel il avait accordé sa confiance était prêt à lui mentir et à le tuer sans même lui expliquer pourquoi, alors il se réservait le droit de lui renvoyer la politesse. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Harry Potter était mort aujourd'hui.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé les tatouages, mais pour cette fois je crois que je pourrais faire une exception, marmonna Harry d'une voix étranglée. »

Avec un sourire plus amer qu'amusé, Sirius se tourna vers la cheminé. Un coup d'œil à Harry qui le regardait plus déterminé que jamais le rassura. Il faisait le bon choix. Il fit face à l'âtre pleine de cendres, jeta une poignée verte qui étincela un moment. La main tremblante d'Harry se glissa fermement dans sa paume et il la serra brièvement avant d'annoncer :

« Je veux voir Bellatrix Black ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>

**La suite prochainement**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre : Les Ombres du Crépuscule**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**

**Univers : Harry Potter  
><strong>

**Type : Longue Fiction, Chapitre 1**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Harry/Draco, Lucius/Sirius**

**Résumé : Lorsqu'Harry et Sirius apprennent au détour d'une conversation volée entre Snape et Dumbledore que le destin d'Harry est d'être sacrifié. Sirius, pour protéger Harry, va faire la seule chose qu'il peut : appeler sa cousine, Bellatrix.**

**Disclammer : Tout à JKR**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

La soirée commençait tellement bien pour Bellatrix et Narcissa Black. Leur plan se déroulait parfaitement, elles venaient d'avoir la confirmation que Pettigrew surveillait le Lord et s'assurait que le sortilège fonctionnait suffisamment pour leurrer Dumbledore. Severus devait revenir bientôt du quartier général de l'Ordre pour les tenir informés des perceptions du vieux gâteux. Si Peter et Severus ne faisaient pas d'erreur, personne ne s'apercevrait de la machination.

D'ailleurs, comme l'avait dit le potionniste, si Potter était tombé dans le piège lors de la nuit au cimetière, alors elles étaient couvertes et totalement intouchables. Personne ne les suspecterait jamais, et les plaintes de Draco à Poudlard concernant son père suffiraient à dissiper les soupçons de la famille Malfoy/Black.

A présent que le processus était en marche, il faudrait attendre assez longtemps pour que les potions à visions que Severus préparait à Potter le poussassent à se rendre au Département des Mystères. Ainsi, elles serviraient le prétexte de la prophétie pour justifier la montée au pouvoir du Lord. Et lorsque leur pion ferait diversion, elles feraient échec et mat au roi du monde magique.

Jamais elles ne permettraient à l'univers qu'elles connaissaient de changer pour le plus grand bien, car même si l'on n'entendait plus parler de Grindelwald, Abraxas, Cygnus et Orion les avaient bien prévenues qu'un jour, lui et Dumbledore voudraient réaliser leur grand Dessein. Il leur suffirait d'un prétexte de crise, semant suffisamment de troubles et de panique pour prendre le pouvoir et c'en serait fini du monde magique.

Les victimes dans cette histoire, c'était Tom et Potter qui étaient les pions du plan machiavélique du vieux directeur et de son ami d'enfance. Des pièces sur un échiquier qu'ils bougeaient à leur guise, endormant la confiance des honnêtes citoyens et des décérébrés du Ministère alors qu'ils s'immisçaient doucement dans les affaires politiques.

A la mort de leurs pères qui avaient initié la lutte souterraine contre le plus grand bien, Lucius, Narcissa et Bellatrix avaient décidé de poursuivre leur combat. Lucius épousa Narcissa comme couverture et ils conçurent Draco. Bella s'acoquina à un de leurs camarades à Poudlard pour donner le change, mais leur mariage était factice.

Orion, qui avait joué un double jeu toute sa vie, ne put se résoudre à avouer la vérité à Walburga et Sirius. Mais un jour, Regulus surprit une conversation qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre et Orion dut tout lui avouer. Il décida de rejoindre les Mangemorts comme taupe pour permettre aux plans de son père de fonctionner. Néanmoins, Tom, aveuglé par la rage, l'avait assassiné en apprenant sa non-allégeance. Aussi, la famille Black s'était décousue progressivement et les sœurs désespéraient de voir Sirius les rejoindre après ce qui était arrivé à son frère.

Mais en cette belle nuit de juillet, Bella et Narcissa se félicitaient de leur persévérance puisque l'œuvre de la vie de leurs pères et d'Orion allait éclater, et le monde magique serait enfin débarrassé de toute menace. Bella huma l'air frais et sourit béatement. Narcissa l'enlaça tendrement par les hanches et embrassa sa joue. Elles étaient fières d'elles et de leur réussite toute proche.

« Sev ne devrait pas tarder ma Bella, et il sera probablement porteur de bonnes nouvelles. Il faut nous armer de patience, nous serons bientôt récompensées ! chuchota Narcissa en caressant les cheveux de son aînée.

-J'en frémis d'excitation. C'est tellement incroyable, tu réalises ce que nous avons entrepris ? Et contre toute attente, ça fonctionne ! Nous parvenons à leurrer tout le monde, c'est juste prodigieux, répondit Bella »

Narcissa laissa sa sœur à sa contemplation nocturne et descendit dans le séjour pour rejoindre Lucius. L'homme blond était assis sur le divan de velours noir et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. A côté de lui, sa canne reposait gentiment, semblant attendre un quelconque événement pour reprendre sa place au creux de la paume de son maitre.

En le voyant ainsi, elle oublia ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire. Son cœur de femme se serra pour lui. Malgré cette union qui était indéniablement de raison, elle éprouvait énormément de tendresse pour l'aristocrate. Elle avait Bella auprès d'elle, qui la comblait et lui apportait son équilibre. Et Severus, qui lui permettait de s'épanouir autrement, différemment. Mais tout aussi intensément.

Lucius n'avait pas cette chance. Bien sûr, il avait eu des aventures, ce n'était pas un saint, elle le savait bien. Mais personne n'avait jamais réussit à retenir l'attention de son cœur. Comme souvent, malgré leur grande complicité, elle ignorait où ses songes avaient bien pu l'amener. Elle était sa confidente, mais certaines de ses pensées lui seraient à jamais inaccessibles. Elle s'assit donc auprès de lui, le tissu de sa robe bruissant doucement, et elle toucha son bras dans un geste de réconfort.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tourmente Lucius ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me confier. »

Il se redressa, une main venant couvrir celle qui s'était posée sur lui avec tendresse.

« Bien sûr. Tu es celle à qui j'ai toujours tout raconté et tu le sais fort bien. Mais pour autant, il y a certaines choses que je préfère garder pour moi. »

Pour Narcissa c'était clairement une esquive. Mais elle n'insista pas, le laissant l'entraîner sur des sujets qui ne portaient pas à conséquence. Elle le respectait trop pour le forcer à lui révéler ce qu'il désirait lui cacher. Et après tout, s'il ne se jugeait pas assez bouleversé pour se confier, alors elle n'avait rien à craindre. Lucius savait prendre soin de lui.

Bella se brossait les cheveux, se faisant belle pour le retour de Severus. Elle avait hâte qu'il revienne enfin. Et surtout, elle avait hâte d'attendre ses bonnes nouvelles. Car dans son esprit il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Les nouvelles seraient bonnes ! Il le fallait.

Agacée, elle se leva du rebord de son lit et sautilla presque jusqu'à sa coiffeuse. C'était long, beaucoup trop long. Que pouvait bien préparer Severus pour être autant en retard ?

Avisant l'horloge murale, elle constata qu'il restait encore quatre minutes avant l'heure convenue de leur rendez-vous. Mais la patience n'était pas son fort. C'était davantage le talent de Narcissa, qui d'ailleurs patientait surement en conversant tranquillement avec Lucius. Plusieurs fois, Bella se serait lancée sans réfléchir dans la bataille si sa sœur ne l'en avait pas empêchée. Elle aimait trop l'action. Et bien qu'elle fût l'aînée, la raison était dévolue à sa cadette adorée.

D'un autre côté, après un séjour à Azkaban, n'importe qui aurait eu des fourmis dans les jambes. Elle espérait bien faire payer à Dumbledore ces longues et douloureuses années de cachots loin de sa sœur chérie. Car malgré la supercherie, elle avait dû simuler d'être une partisane pour assurer la protection de sa sœur. Au moins l'une d'elle devait rester suffisamment proche du Lord pour s'assurer du contrôle total. Néanmoins, la prison avait été une expérience enrichissante, bien que désagréable. Elle y avait d'ailleurs inventé un sort fort intéressant, fort semblable au sortilège Doloris, mais en plus malsain dirait-elle.

Bella posa la brosse sur la surface lisse et pâle du meuble, caressant les dorures du bout d'un doigt. Tout ici était riche et faste. Du tapis long et luxueux, aux draps de soie verte, en passant par les rideaux en brocart. Les meubles en ébènes s'accordaient parfaitement aux tapisseries finement brodées. Ce manoir était magnifique. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour chasser l'inconfortable souvenir de la prison.

Elle leva la tête pour s'admirer dans le miroir. Ses yeux brillaient de milles feux. Certains auraient dit qu'elle paraissait folle en les voyant, mais elle était seulement fébrile. Après toutes ses années de souffrances, de mensonges, de sacrifices … Ils touchaient enfin au but !

« Je veux voir Bellatrix Black ! »

Elle sursauta, se retournant vivement vers l'âtre d'où la voix rauque l'appelait. Elle resta un instant circonspecte avant de reconnaitre le visage de son cousin qui la scrutait. Stupéfaite, elle se figea momentanément, puis elle s'approcha, un rictus mauvais se dessinant progressivement sur ses lèvres.

« Sirius, Sirius, Sirius … Ca faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas pu contempler ton visage cabochard. Au moins deux ans, tu sais, avant que tu ne t'échappes d'Azkaban en m'y laissant pourrir comme un fruit trop mûr ? Tu as une mine affreuse ! Moins pire qu'à l'époque cela dit. Alors, que me vaut le déplaisir ? »

La lueur malicieuse dans l'œil de son cousin, informa Bella qu'il lui renvoyait probablement la politesse. Néanmoins, il s'abstint de répondre à cette remarque.

« Je ne suis pas là pour que nous discutions de nos souvenirs ensemble, ô combien réjouissant qu'ils fussent ! Non je suis là pour autre chose. Je désire rejoindre les Mangemorts. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, avant qu'elle ne rejette la tête en arrière pour éclater de rire.

« Mais bien sûr. Après toutes ses années à nous combattre, tu décides subitement de venir grossir nos rangs ! Tu me prends pour une idiote ?

-Tu es bien des choses, Bellatrix, mais idiote ne fait pas partie de la longue et intarissable liste des défauts qui gonflent ton ignominie, souffla-t-il joueur.

-Nous sommes d'accord au moins sur un point. Sur ce …, fit-t-elle en levant sa baguette.

-Attend ! »

Sirius semblait partagé, et pour cause, révéler à sa cousine sa position précaire n'était pas la plus brillante des idées. Mais il n'en avait pas d'autres. Et lui et Harry étaient acculés au pied du mur. Un mur immense et infranchissable sans l'aide de sa cousine, il devait l'avouer. C'était soit se lancer et proposer une alliance pour protéger au mieux son filleul, soit attendre que l'un de leurs ennemis vienne les cueillir.

« Une minute tu veux. Ce n'est pas si simple. Tu sais bien que si j'en arrive au point de te contacter de mon plein gré, c'est que l'heure est grave. Enfin voyons, je ne me suis pas réveillé ce matin en me disant -Saperlipopette, pourquoi donc ne point devenir un Mangemort ? »

Bellatrix suspendit son geste. Elle ne lui accordait pas vraiment le bénéfice du doute, mais cette conversation faisait passer le temps en attendant Severus.

« Je pense bien, imbécile ! Alors vas-y, explique-toi ! »

La porte dans son dos venait de s'ouvrir, mais elle ne se retourna pas, elle ne voulait pas le laisser savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce avec elle. Et tant que Narcissa restait loin de l'âtre, il n'en saurait rien.

Sirius la foudroya du regard pour l'insolence de son ton.

« Je suis sérieux, Bellatrix ! J'ai appris ce soir que Dumbledore voulait tuer Harry! Et moi je veux qu'il vive, j'ai promis à James que je donnerais ma vie pour le sauver. Avec l'Ordre et Voldemort à ses trousses, il n'a nulle part où aller et aucune chance de survie. Ajoute à cela les paramètres Moldus et Ministère de la Magie, et termine l'équation seule. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, dubitative.

« Menteur, chantonna-t-elle comme si s'était très drôle.

-Nous sommes tous les deux prêts à vous rejoindre dès maintenant. Il nous faut faire vite. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu risques Bella ? Vous êtes une bonne quarantaine de mangemorts et je suis seul avec Harry. Et même s'il est le Survivant, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il n'a que quinze ans et qui ne peut réaliser seul une simple potion de soin avec les instructions et les ingrédients exposés devant lui ! Si je mens tu as une chance de t'emparer de Potter pour l'offrir à ton maitre bien aimé. Si je dis la vérité, tu en fais ton allié ! Réfléchis, avoir l'Elu de ton côté, c'est une offre qui ne se refuse pas !»

Bellatrix laissa fuser un léger rire cristallin et ce fut au tour de Sirius d'être déconcerté.

« Tu as toujours été un beau parleur.

-Ne me dis pas que tu serais folle au point de laisser passer une telle occasion ? répliqua-t-il avec humeur. »

Elle allait répliquer vertement, mais Narcissa s'approcha et posa une main sur son bras.

« Bonsoir, Sirius.

-Narcissa, salua-t-il froidement. »

Elle eut un de ses petit sourire hautain de poupée de porcelaine qui faisait croire qu'elle avait été sculptée dans le même moule que Lucius.

« Ton histoire est invraisemblable, mais si tu es assez fou pour te jeter dans la gueule du loup, soit. Viens. Nous t'accueilleront comme un digne membre de la grande famille des Black. »

Son sourire s'agrandit, devenant celui d'un vrai requin. Il fallait toujours qu'elle en fasse trop, mais elle adorait ça !

« Mais je te préviens, si nous avons le moindre soupçon que tu nous espionnes pour le Ministère ou pour l'Ordre de Phénix nous te tuerons. Il y a aussi de légères conditions. Tu devras prêter le Serment Inviolable. Et tu ne seras évidemment pas libre de te déplacer à ta guise, tu resteras habiter au manoir avec Harry et aucun de vous ne pourra mettre ne serait-ce qu'une cuticule au-delà du grand portail ! »

Ces conditions ne plaisaient pas du tout à Sirius. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il n'avait absolument pas le choix. Il pensait à Harry qui entendait toute la conversation derrière lui, mais qui ne disait mot. Il ne savait s'il était trop catatonique pour comprendre le langage articulé des hommes ou s'il bouillonnait tellement de rage intérieurement qu'il avait préféré déconnecter complètement son cerveau de la réalité. C'était au choix et peut être même les deux propositions …

« Bien, je me plierai à ta volonté, Narcissa, acquiesça-t-il avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait à ce moment.

-Alors tu n'as qu'à transplaner au Manoir Malfoy, nous t'attendons, conclut Narcissa et s'éloignant de l'âtre. »

Bellatrix jeta un dernière regard suspicieux à Sirius avant qu'il n'annulât la formule. Une fois le sortilège rompu et les flammes ayant retrouvé leur lueur rougeoyante habituelle, Bellatrix se leva et rejoignit sa sœur qu'il l'attendait surement dans sa suite. Elle traversa le couloir les séparant et se tourna vers Narcissa.

« Ne me dit pas que tu le crois ! Accusa-t-elle »

Sa soeur haussa les épaules, une moue amusée fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

« Nous saurons très vite s'il dit la vérité ! Severus doit arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Et puis, s'il prête serment nous ne risquons rien. Et imagine un peu, nous rêvions que Sirius nous rejoigne depuis des années. Aujourd'hui, il vient de lui-même s'offrir à nous et il nous amène Potter en dot ! Honnêtement, comment cela pourrait-il mieux se dérouler d'après toi ? »

Rassurée mais toutefois inquiète, elle se musa contre Narcissa.

« Oui, j'en conviens. Mais si c'était une ruse, ma chérie ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, passant un bras autour de la taille de Bellatrix en la pressant doucement contre elle.

« Alors nous les tuerons et nous scellerons la cheminée. Mais ma Bella, si jamais ce qu'il dit est vrai, nous réussirons à mener à bien notre plan beaucoup plus tôt. »

Distraitement, Narcissa posa une main câline sur le ventre à peine rebondi de sa sœur. Grâce à Potter, ce ne serait qu'une question de mois, voir de semaines avant qu'elles ne prennent le contrôle absolu du monde magique. Non, elles n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de croire en Sirius ! Elles se devaient d'offrir un monde digne, à l'héritier des Black …

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>

**La suite prochainement**


	3. Chaptire 2

**Titre : Les Ombres du Crépuscule  
><span>Auteur<span> : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie  
><span>Univers<span> : Harry Potter  
><span>Type<span> : Longue Fiction, Chapitre 2  
><span>Rating<span> : M  
><span>Pairing<span> : Harry/Draco, Lucius/Sirius  
><span>Résumé<span> : Lorsqu'Harry et Sirius apprennent au détour d'une conversation volée entre Snape et Dumbledore que le destin d'Harry est d'être sacrifié. Sirius, pour protéger Harry, va faire la seule chose qu'il peut : appeler sa cousine, Bellatrix.  
><span>Disclammer<span> : Tout à JKR**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

Un plop sonore retentit et Harry sentit que ses pieds retouchaient enfin le sol. Soulagé, il lâcha le bras de Sirius et observa autour de lui. Il faisait nuit noire et aucune lueur n'éclairait leur route. Devant eux se tenait la grille de fer forgé qui délimitait le domaine des Malfoy.

Harry grimaça en se disant qu'il se jetait délibérément dans la gueule du loup. Un coup d'œil à Sirius qui était aussi décontenancé qu'il pouvait l'être ne le rassura pas du tout.

« Sirius, tu es vraiment sûr que c'est une bonne idée de venir ici ? Après tout, on est pas certain que ce soit vraiment le plan de Dumbledore. On n'a pas entendu grand-chose en fait. C'est peut être juste un malentendu ! »

Harry essayait vainement de se convaincre que l'abomination qu'il vivait à l'instant n'était qu'une mauvaise blague du destin et que bientôt, il retrouverait Ron et Hermione pour plaisanter avec eux. Mais le regard sombre de Sirius l'informa que malheureusement, cela ne servait à rien de se voiler la face.

Ce n'était pas une coïncidence ou un mot pris pour un autre. Non. Les paroles acerbes du Directeur n'en étaient que plus traitres encore et il les avait prononcé sans la moindre hésitation, sans le moindre frémissement dans la voix, sans la moindre angoisse ou tristesse. Il donnait juste une information à un homme en qui il ne devrait probablement pas avoir confiance. C'était un fait et il fallait qu'Harry l'accepte.

Alors que Sirius et lui attendaient l'arrivée de leur hôtesse, Harry se laissa brièvement envahir par l'angoisse qui se tapissait au fond de ses entrailles et qu'il refoulait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sombrer dans la démence. Il ne pensa pas aux conséquences que la décision de suivre Sirius chez les Mangemorts pourraient avoir sur son avenir. Après tout, auprès de Dumbledore, son seul futur était la mort. S'il lui restait une chance de plaider son salut, ce serait auprès de ceux qui vouaient allégeance à Voldemort.

L'air bruissait sous les rafales de vent qui faisaient frissonner Harry. Il n'avait pas parlé avec Sirius depuis leur départ. Le choc avait été si brutal que le besoin de matérialiser la trahison par des mots s'était envolé. Seuls leurs échanges de regards suffisaient pour qu'ils se comprennent. Dans ce monde où il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à personne, Harry n'avait plus que Sirius. Aussi, il n'avait ni protesté ni discuté lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de rejoindre Bellatrix. Non, il avait juste acquiescé en silence, d'un bref hochement de tête.

La rage bouillonnait dans son ventre. Il avait envie de vomir et de pleurer, de hurler et de frapper, de ne rien dire et rester muet jusqu'à ce qu'on lui arrache la vie. L'impression que tout ce qui avait été n'était plus, ou pire, n'avait jamais existé, était la pire sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Dans le brouillard confus de son cerveau, une visage lui revint. Le visage d'un garçon sincère et juste, peut être le seul qui ne l'avait jamais ni jugé, ni plaint. Cédric Diggory.

Il se focalisa sur le beau sourire de Cédric lorsqu'il le saluait dans les couloirs ou sa voix chaude et rassurante lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux. Des instants volés qu'il n'avait jamais partagé avec personne. Ni Hermione, ni Ron, ni même Sirius ne savaient pourquoi il avait été tant affecté par la mort de ce dernier en juin. Tout le monde pensait que le retour de Voldemort était la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux, mais à vrai dire, Harry s'en fichait.

Il avait haï le Lord parce qu'il avait tué ses parents. Il l'avait haï car il lui avait enlevé Sirius. Il le haïssait désormais puisqu'il lui avait pris Cédric. Harry n'en avait cure du maintien de l'ordre dans le monde sorcier. Non, la seule chose qui lui importait, c'était de faire payer cet homme qui lui avait volé sa vie.

Mais aujourd'hui, Voldemort n'était pas le seul homme qui avait réduit en cendres les dernières ruines de sa misérable existence. Dumbledore. Il l'avait aimé tel un père, il lui avait donné sa confiance, il avait placé aveuglément son destin entre ses mains. A présent, il apprenait qu'il n'était qu'un jouet. Très bien. Mais le Lord ne serait pas le seul à profiter de sa colère. Le vieux Directeur avait réveillé la bête qui dormait en Harry et qui, un jour, déchiquetterait tout ce qui serait sur son chemin.

Un grincement retentit et le visage diaphane de Narcissa, éclairé par une chandelle, s'approcha de la grille. D'un geste gracieux, elle neutralisa les enchantements de protection et Sirius s'avança. Harry le suivit, son esprit torturé évoluant de la colère à la haine, de la haine à la vengeance, de la vengeance à la mort.

Le chemin de gravier entouré d'une haie de peupliers semblait infini. La grande porte de chêne qui donnait sur le hall du Manoir paraissait tellement loin. Harry était épuisé. Ses souvenirs tentaient de violer sa mémoire pour surgir devant ses rétines. Mais il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir ni penser. La seule façon d'écarter la souffrance était de se focaliser sur la rage qui l'habitait. Pour ça, il visualisa le visage de Cedric.

Pas après pas, il sentait ses membres devenir lourd. Il luttait de plus en plus fort contre son esprit qui refusait de lui accorder la paix. Ses pieds s'effaçaient, il avait l'impression que ses jambes flottaient au dessus du néant. Mort de fatigue et rongé par la douleur, il s'évanouit.

* * *

><p>Sirius essayait de se battre pour deux, mais c'était évidemment trop dur pour Harry. Même s'il sentait son filleul combattre sa peine, il était certain qu'il allait craquer. Et irrémédiablement, cela se produisit alors qu'ils arpentaient l'interminable allée de gravier.<p>

Sirius vit sa silhouette vaciller. Immédiatement, il vint amortir sa chute et l'enlaça tendrement avant de le soulever et le porter jusqu'au Manoir. Narcissa ne dit rien, mais elle n'en pensait surement pas moins. Sirius gravit les quelques marches du perron et franchit la barrière de protection magique qui protégeait l'encadrement de la porte. Instantanément, lui et Harry furent désarmés par l'enchantement et sa baguette atterrit dans la paume de Bellatrix qui attendait dans le hall, ses grands yeux noirs menaçant de sortir de leurs orbites.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin à l'intérieur, Narcissa ne dit mot et les entraina tous les trois, Harry, Bellatrix et lui, dans le grand salon où attendaient Lucius et Draco. Sirius ne prit pas la peine de regarder autour de lui bien que la décoration fût magnifique. Courbaturé et ankylosé, il déposa Harry sur un sofa en velours prune et prit place à côté de lui. En face, la famille Malfoy et Bellatrix l'observaient.

Il détailla l'assistance. Bellatrix, vêtue d'une longue robe de daim noir, cachait un léger ventre rebondi de ses mains jointes. Ses cheveux relevés en une coiffure complexe entouraient son visage de quelques boucles volages. Elle souriait mais ses lèvres semblaient figées. Elle n'était pas à son aise, manifestement.

Narcissa était radieuse. Paradoxalement, elle paraissait totalement détendue et respirait calmement. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulaient le long de son dos. Son corps fin et gracile était moulé dans une robe de soie parme. Une de ses mains rejoignait celles de Lucius, jointes sur le pommeau de sa canne.

L'aristocrate avait la classe et l'élégance de son rang. Il portait une robe de sorcier d'un gris perle qui se mariait idéalement avec la teinte de ses prunelles. Étonnamment, lui aussi souriait. Un sourire un peu béat qui était à la fois rassurant et angoissant.

Enfin, à côté de son père, assis bien droit, Draco, l'héritier de la grande famille Malfoy. Son air hautain était fidèle à la description de Harry et son rictus suffisant n'avait d'égal que l'absolu ignorance qu'il avait de la situation. Un regard discret de son père lui imposa de rejoindre ses appartements, ce qu'il fit avec toute sa superbe.

Lorsque Draco eut enfin quitter la pièce, Sirius ravala son trouble et fixa intensément Narcissa du regard. Un léger signe de tête de sa part l'enjoignit à commencer à parler. Alors il raconta tout. Il raconta ce qu'il avait entendu, les soupçons qu'il avait lui aussi. Et puis les récents souvenirs de son père et de Regulus dans sa jeunesse qui parlaient sans cesse de conspiration. Il avoua son désarroi et que son seul but était de protéger Harry.

Il dut être suffisamment convainquant puisque les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard entendu. Alors que Bellatrix s'orientait vers la bibliothèque du sous-sol, Narcissa rejoignit son fils pour lui confier ses instructions. Sirius resta donc là, seul face à Lucius Malfoy. Sa prestance n'avait d'égale que sa beauté, aussi, Sirius fut forcé de déglutir tant le regard de mercure brûlait ses reins.

Mais le blond ne dit rien. Il se contenta de le fixer. Son regard intense se voilait parfois, comme perdu dans un souvenir lointain, puis redevenait aussi incisif qu'une lame de rasoir. Sirius commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, aussi, il se redressa et fit le tour de la pièce en marchant. Sur le sofa, la tête de Lucius dodelinait pour suivre du regard les vas-et-viens de son hôte.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, Narcissa réapparut. Elle s'approcha du divan où gisait Harry et le réanima d'un sort. Sans un mot, elle le prit doucement par la main, l'aida à se remettre debout et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte où Draco l'attendait.

« Harry, mon chéri, tu vas monter avec Draco. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire avec Sirius, et cela ne concerne pas vos oreilles innocentes. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, demande Gipsy, c'est l'elfe qui s'occupera de toi. »

Sirius resta un instant stupéfait tant la voix de sa cousine était douce et caressante. La voix d'une mère songe-t-il en se souvenant des hurlements suraigus du portrait qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais. Lucius enjoignit Sirius à le suivre et les deux hommes se rendirent dans le hall où Bellatrix attendait.

« Cissi, tout est prêt, chuchota-t-elle.

-Très bien ! Messieurs, suivez moi s'il vous plait ! »

* * *

><p>Harry était encore étourdi par sa chute et son évanouissement. Ses jambes étaient aussi lourdes que son cœur, aussi il ne réfléchissait pas sur le lieu où il était et celui où manifestement, il se rendait. L'escalier où Draco le précédait était semblable à celui qu'on pouvait voir dans les films moldus. Courbé et assez large pour que six personnes y montent côte à côte. La main élégante du jeune homme se posa sur la rampe en bois sombre, qui faisait ressortir l'éclat des marche en marbre. Loin, comme un écho, Harry percevait une voix.<p>

« … montrerai ta chambre plus tard … Tu n'as pas le droit de rester seul où que ce soit. Mère a insisté pour que l'on te donne la chambre d'amis en face de ma suite. J'ai eu beau lui répéter que tu risquais d'être dépaysé si on ne t'offrait pas la cage d'escalier, elle n'a rien voulu entendre. »

Harry comptait mentalement les marches et les battements de son cœur. Il se sentait vidé, creux, mais terriblement lourd. Chaque respiration résonnait comme un bourdonnement à son oreille. Seule la voix claire et mélodieuse de Draco parvenait à apaiser ce trouble.

Brusquement, Draco s'arrêta alors qu'Harry, impassible, fixait les murs aux sculptures somptueuses.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter, c'est le marbre des colonnes qui t'hypnotise ? C'est sûr que c'est très différent de chez les belettes. Moins de saleté et certainement moins de ruine ! »

Weasley. Ce nom résonnait particulière, au fond de ses tripes comme loin, très loin dans son esprit. Ron. Était-il seulement au courant de la machination de Dumbledore ? Le soutiendrait-il lorsqu'on lui annoncerait son départ ? Harry chassa ses pensées de son cerveau pour se concentrer sur la situation. Il ne pouvait pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Ça faisait trop mal ! Il préférait retrouver la brume douceâtre où chacun de ses gestes semblaient être amortis dans du coton.

« Ce sont les Weasley, répondit-il mollement. »

Draco le regardait d'un air à la fois surpris et mécontent. Sa catatonie ne semblait pas du goût du Serpentard qui préférait jouir de son arrogance. Mais Harry ne le faisait pas exprès, il n'avait plus la faculté de réagir à si peu de chose. Il se contenta de devancer Draco en avalant trois marches devant lui, pour se rendre compte qu'il ignorait totalement où il allait.  
>Harry regarda autour de lui d'un œil inquisiteur et interrogea le blond du regard. Il reçu un coup au cœur. Un coup porté par ce rictus moqueur qu'affichait le Serpentard. Il lui rappelait toute l'ironie de la situation. Bloquant encore le flux et le reflux d'angoisses qui menaçait de l'envahir, Harry sourit béatement.<p>

« Par ici, fit Draco en lui indiquant le couloir qu'ils empruntèrent au deuxième étage. »

De grandes tentures vert et argent descendaient du plafond, frôlant le parquet d'ébène massif.. Les meubles en bois précieux supportaient des œuvres d'art, quand ils n'en étaient pas eux-mêmes. Il y avait trois pièces à cet étage. Deux à droite, et une seule à gauche. Draco s'immobilisa devant le battant de gauche.

En fait c'était une porte comme il y en avait des milliers. Très simple, peinte d'un noir ordinaire. C'est ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté qui était faste et étonnant. Ce n'était pas qu'une chambre, non. C'était une suite, une vraie suite avec un séjour, une mini-cuisine et une salle de bain. Draco aurait pu avoir un appartement, il n'aurait pas pu être plus complet.

Pourtant Harry le remarqua à peine. Les émotions qui tourbillonnaient en lui avec force l'avaient totalement engourdi. Hagard, il admira la pièce, la bouche ouverte d'ébahissement. Peu à peu, il fixa ses pensées sur les meubles, les tapis précieux, les lourdes tentures. Et momentanément, le chaos au fond de lui s'apaisa.

Il jeta un regard comblé à Draco qui le prenait certainement pour un demeuré. Harry balaya tout ce que contenait la suite du regard, l'examinant de loin avec le plus grand intérêt. Draco, ne dit rien. Il l'observait du coin des yeux. Il s'approcha alors du grand lit à baldaquin. Le blond le suivait à distance, vérifiant probablement qu'il ne touchait à rien.

Harry effleura alors le couvre-lit du bout des doigts. Le velours de l'étoffe était d'une douceur incomparable. Le réconfort que lui procurait la caresse du tissu contre sa paume était décuplée par le parfum enivrant des rideaux. Il s'assit sur le moelleux du matelas et ferma les yeux, humant la fragrance qui enchantait ses sens. Harry eut envie de sombrer dans le sommeil dans ce lit fabuleux. Mais le souffle dans son cou lui rappela la présence de Draco.

Draco. Mais oui, ils étaient dans sa chambre. Sirius les avait emmenés au Manoir après qu'ils … Harry reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Il sursauta et se remit debout d'un bond. Légèrement déconcerté, il chercha Draco du regard et fut soulagé de le trouver. Ses esprits lui revenaient peu à peu.

* * *

><p>« Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? C'est ta piaule ? Demanda-t-il en tournant sur lui-même comme une toupie. Mais bordel qu'est-ce que je fous là ? »<p>

Sentant la crise de nerf arriver, Draco avança de son pas noble et administra une gifle monumentale à Harry dont la joue écarlate le lançait à présent. Celle-ci eut au moins le mérite de lui remettre les idées en place.

« Potter, ma mère t'avait lancé un léger sortilège de somnolence mais comme d'habitude, elle a dû avoir la main un peu lourde, ce qui fait que tu es devenu quasiment une larve. Tu n'as même pas répliqué alors que j'insultais la famille belette, c'était d'un drôle.

Draco se laissa tomber sur le canapé, sans cérémonie, mais avec une grâce qu'en temps normal Harry aurait enviée.

« Tu crois que rester debout te confère un air supérieur Potter ? »

Aussi, Harry prit place sur le fauteuil sans réagir à ses paroles, perdu dans ses pensés, où alors encore trop sous le choc pour sembler mal à l'aise. Alors Draco renonça à son jeu préféré, avec un soupire lourd soulignant son ennuis. Le plaisir qu'il pouvait éprouver en cherchant Potter et en l'humiliant était nettement diminué par son manque de réactivité. Il n'avait même pas réagi alors qu'il l'avait frappé. Non sérieusement, il fallait trouver une méthode accélérée d'apprentissage des sortilèges de premiers secours à sa chère mère.

Le silence s'insinua dans la chambre, rampant pour mieux engloutir les minutes. Le jeune homme blond finit par tourner son regard vers le Survivant. S'ils devaient cohabiter, l'ambiance ne serait pas agréable tous les jours. Surtout si cet imbécile conservait son air hébété. Draco se redressa pour se servir un verre d'eau glacée à la carafe de cristal qui trônait sur la table basse. L'eau froide le rafraichit et le dispensa de trouver un sujet de conversation.

Pas qu'il n'aimait particulièrement gaspiller son temps à fixer le vide devant lui, mais le Gryffondor semblait autant capable de comprendre trois phrases de suites qu'un bébé Hypogriffe de différencier un steak de la main qui le nourrit. Pourtant ce fut le brun qui rompit le silence et posa la question qui le taraudait.

« Où est Sirius ? Demanda Harry

-Et bien, il est avec Tante Bella et mes parents. Ils discutent en bas, répondit Draco le plus calmement possible.

-De quoi ils discutent, en bas ? Répéta le brun. »

Arquant un sourcil dans une expression hautaine, le blond le toisa.

« Parce que tu me crois au courant de tout ce qui se passe ici, Potter ? On me donne des ordres, et j'obéis ! Contrairement à toi, personne ne me dit quoi que ce soit où ne me demande mon avis. Je n'ai pas la chance de faire mes propres choix comme un enfant gâté ! Cracha-t-il haineusement. »

* * *

><p>Les mots de Malfoy résonnait dans sa tête désormais vide de toutes pensées positives. La rage que le sortilège avait malgré tout dompté, se libérait de ses chaines et explosait :<p>

« Mes propres choix ? MES PROPRES CHOIX ? Parce que tu penses j'ai choisi la situation dans laquelle nous sommes ? Que j'ai choisi d'être orphelin ? Que j'ai choisi d'avoir survécu à un sortilège impardonnable ? Ou mieux encore, d'être trahi par les seules personnes en qui j'avais confiance ? Bien sûr je ne demandais qu'à devenir l'agneau sacrificiel de Dumbledore. Je mourais d'envie de me faire embobiner, manipuler et enfin assassiner pour lui ! TOUT ÇA C'ÉTAIT MON CHOIX ? »

Harry fulminait. Ses joues brûlaient, ses entrailles se consumaient de l'intérieur tant la haine le dévorait. Malfoy, ce petit fils de riche arrogant et imbu de lui-même. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour qualifier combien il voulait tuer à ce moment. Combien il voulait devenir violent et se venger !

Draco tenta vainement de l'apaiser en appelant son nom, mais ça ne servait à rien. Harry était sourd aux sons de la réalité. Seuls les rires vénaux de ses démons intérieurs résonnaient au fond de sa tête, se gaussant de lui.

« Tu te plains qu'on ne te dit jamais rien ? Et moi alors ! Je ne savais même pas que Sirius existait avant de découvrir qu'il était accusé du meurtre de mes parents. Je ne savais même pas qui était mes propres parents d'ailleurs ! Mais quelle importance ? Hein ! J'étais tellement gâté avec ces moldus qui m'enfermait dans un placard, qui me traitaient comme leur esclave et leur fils qui me tabassait ! C'est vrai qu'à côté, ta vie doit être une véritable tragédie ! »

Harry se laissa retomber, blême, presque vidé de ses forces contre son fauteuil. Le silence incertain qui succéda à cette envolée brulante de colère s'épaissit jusqu'à ce que l'atmosphère soit irrespirable. Harry suffoquait. La rage sortait maintenant par longues rigoles d'eau qui couvraient ses joues. Éreinté, épuisé, à bout de nerf, il s'effondra.

* * *

><p>Draco n'en revenait pas. Tous les mots que Potter venait de lui envoyer en pleine face le déstabilisaient. Pour la première fois, il sortit de cette image qu'il s'était forgé de l'enfance supposément dorée du Survivant. Ainsi, il avait vécu l'enfer. Et lui, minable petit insolent, se plaignait.<p>

Draco ouvrit des yeux ronds en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de penser. Il ressentait un sentiment nouveau, qui le faisait se sentir embarrassé. Un sentiment particulier et détestable qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout. La honte. Elle le grignotait par petits morceaux, l'envahissait sans relâche. Il avait été cruel avec Harry. Il était fragile et il s'était acharné à lui faire encore plus de mal. Il était pathétique.

Aussi, dans un murmure il fit ce qu'un Malfoy ne faisait jamais. Parce que c'était un signe de faiblesse, et qu'un Malfoy n'était pas faible ! Mais pour une fois, juste une fois, il se devait de le faire, sinon il ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser de sa honte. Il avait terni son honneur en agissant de la sorte. Et l'honneur était ce qu'un Malfoy possédait de plus précieux.

« Je m'excuse Harry, j'ai eu tort. »

Voilà, c'était dit. Du bout des lèvres, presque inaudible et sans intention de se répéter, mais il l'avait dit. Ça lui avait écorché le palais, mais son honneur était sauf.

Alors se produisit l'insoutenable. Harry releva ses yeux verts dans sa direction, comme s'il suivait le son de sa voix. Puis il se détourna vivement mais sans parvenir à contrôler le tressautement de ses épaules. Il pleurait, sanglotait pour être exact. Draco sentit ses entrailles le brûler à nouveau et la honte était de retour. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Il se leva pour s'approcher de Potter, parcourant les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Il voulut poser maladroitement une main sur son bras, mais Harry la lui arracha avec violence.

« Fous moi la paix! Tu t'es pas assez foutu de ma gueule encore ? Il faut en plus que tu sois bien sûr de me voir pleurer, histoire de m'humilier un peu plus encore ! »

Draco fit un pas en avant et fixa Harry dans les yeux. Il attrapa la main qui se lançait contre son visage et bloqua le poignet fermement.

« Ça n'a rien à voir Potter. »

Mais Harry fermait les yeux. Il secouait sa tête dans tous les sens pour empêcher Draco de le disséquer du regard. Alors le blond saisit son menton entre deux doigts et son souffle tiède l'obligea à lui faire face. Alors que le brun se calmait, respirant fort et vite, le visage couvert de larme, Draco relâcha son poignet qui tomba mollement sur le sofa et fourragea dans sa poche. Il lui tendit un mouchoir de soie blanche.

« Maintenant écoute moi, Harry. Respire lentement. Quand j'étais petit et que je voulais me maîtriser, je respirais plus profondément ! Essaye, ça va t'aider à reprendre ton calme. »

Et contre toute attente Harry suivit son conseil. Lorsqu'enfin Harry se sentit mieux, il tendit une main amicale à Draco qui avait reculé de quelques pas pour le laisser respirer.

« Merci, Draco »

Et contre toute attente, Draco serra vivement sa paume dans la sienne.

* * *

><p><strong>Review =))) <strong>

**La suite dans deux semaines, elle est déjà prête !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre : Les Ombres du Crépuscule**  
><strong><span>Auteur<span> : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**  
><strong><span>Univers<span> : Harry Potter**  
><strong><span>Type<span> : Longue Fiction, Chapitre 3**  
><strong><span>Rating<span> : M**  
><strong><span>Pairing<span> : Harry/Draco, Lucius/Sirius**  
><strong><span>Résumé<span> : Lorsqu'Harry et Sirius apprennent au détour d'une conversation volée entre Snape et Dumbledore que le destin d'Harry est d'être sacrifié. Sirius, pour protéger Harry, va faire la seule chose qu'il peut : appeler sa cousine, Bellatrix.**  
><strong><span>Disclammer<span> : Tout à JKR**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span>

Sirius s'engagea dans le couloir somptueux à la suite des deux femmes, regardant discrètement Harry monter l'escalier avec Draco. Lucius, le suivait de quelques pas, le bruit sourd de sa canne contre le marbre résonnant aux oreilles du Black. Le manoir Malfoy n'avait pas vraiment changé, il était comme dans ses souvenirs d'enfance : immense, impeccable et luxueux. Les candélabres suspendus aux murs entretenaient la pénombre et une faible clarté permettant à peine de distinguer le couloir. Sirius songea aux longues parties de cache-cache entre son frère, ses cousines, Lucius et lui, quand ces fameux couloirs représentaient la menace ultime et que ceux qui oseraient les franchir s'assureraient la victoire.

Lucius marchait tranquillement derrière lui, probablement pour le garder à l'œil mais Sirius n'aimait pas sentir ce regard peser sur lui. Ça avait tendance à l'exaspérer. Il se doutait bien qu'on ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais c'était réciproque, il n'accordait absolument aucune foi aux paroles pour l'instant bien nébuleuses de ses cousines.

Il n'était pas assez bête pour croire que Narcissa faisait simplement preuve de gentillesse en proposant d'offrir un cadre plus calme à Harry qui se sentait mal. Non, elle l'avait envoyé à l'étage avec son fils parce qu'elle était maligne. En le séparant de son filleul, elle prenait une précaution et s'assurait que Sirius ne ferait rien de stupide. Une prise d'otage. Voilà ce que c'était réellement.

Sirius semblait revenir dans le passé, seize ans en arrière alors que la guerre faisait rage et que les gestes les plus anodins cachaient une intention bien précise. À l'époque chaque parole, chaque mouvement devait être pesé et mesuré avec soin. S'était une question de survie. Depuis que Voldemort était revenu, cela allait se reproduire. Il le savait.

Un frisson parcourut son échine. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment mais bizarrement, il se sentait moins en danger à présent qu'il pénétrait dans la grande pièce au plafond haut. Mais pour autant, son sixième sens canin ne captait aucune malveillance dans le regard de ses cousines (ce qui, venant de Bellatrix, tenait du miracle et lui faisait finalement un peu froid dans le dos, c'était tellement plus rassurant de se reposer sur son sadisme, la gentillesse ne lui allait pas du tout).

« Dis moi, Sirius, fis soudainement Lucius de sa voix calme et traînante, pourquoi t'être tourné vers nous ? C'était risqué. Et puis, Dumbledore n'a pas que nous comme ennemis. »

Sirius soupira. Aussi déstabilisé et paniqué soit-il, il était tout de même parvenu à se faire cette réflexion. Il n'aurait pas survécu toutes ses années sans savoir réfléchir vite et bien quels que soient les sentiments qui l'animaient. Mais les ennemies de Dumbledore étaient, en règle générale du moins, les siens. Et puis surtout, il y avait ce souvenir.

« C'est à cause de Bellatrix, finit par répondre Sirius alors tout le monde prenait place dans la salle de réception du sous sol.

-Qu'a-t-elle à voir dans ta décision ? S'interrogea l'aristocrate. »

Sirius constata en observant autour de lui que rien n'avait changé ici non plus. Mêmes draperies vertes et argents, mêmes boiseries sombres et même vieux mobilier de la renaissance au charme surannée que dans ses souvenirs. Bien que cette pièce ait toujours suscité la terreur de son frère et de ses cousines, Lucius et lui s'y aventuraient souvent dans leurs nombreuses après-midi de jeux.

« C'est quelque chose qu'elle avait dit à mon frère, répondit-il pensivement. »

Lucius avait suffisamment eu à respecter le protocole aristocratique de sa caste au cours de sa vie pour ne pas le presser. Néanmoins, son regard interrogateur parlait pour lui. Il était curieux de savoir ce qui avait bien pu pousser Sirius à les considérer comme des alliés potentiels, pas que ça le dérangeait bien au contraire.

« Elle avait affirmé qu'elle me voulait dans son équipe.

-J'avais dix ans, Sirius, s'étonna la principale concernée avec morgue. Et nous jouions aux échecs.

-Notre vie entière est une partie d'échec, ma chère Bella. Quand nous étions enfants, c'était contre les manigances de nos famille que nous nous battions, puis ce fut contre Qui-tu-sais. Et maintenant, Dumbledore.

-Tiens donc, tu n'oses pas dire Voldemort ? S'étonna Bellatrix en haussant un sourcil circonspect. »

Sirius haussa les épaules, un léger sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

« Je ne crois pas que tu aimerais la façon dont je l'appelle, très chère cousine, lança Sirius sur la défensive. »

La porte de la salle de réception s'ouvrit en grand les interrompant, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers un homme des ombres, vêtu de sombre, qui venait d'entrer sans cérémonie. Sa cape noire tombant à ses pieds volait autour de ses jambes alors qu'il s'approchait des canapés sur lesquels ils étaient installés. Un capuchon couvrait son visage laissant toutefois apercevoir un nez crochu qui ne trompa personne. Severus Snape.

« Je suis en retard, je sais Narcissa. Mais les nouvelle que j'apporte sont fonda … »

Il s'immobilisa alors. Son sourire arrogant fendit son visage lorsqu'il aperçut que Sirius était présent. Ainsi donc, il les avait rejoint. C'était une bonne nouvelle, bien qu'il ne pût s'empêcher d'entretenir la vieille querelle entre eux.

« Black ! s'exclama Severus, faussement enthousiaste.

-Lequel des deux ? répliqua Sirius avec moquerie teintée de mépris. »

Bellatrix s'approcha alors et vola un baiser à Severus ce qui provoqua le dégout de Sirius. Ainsi donc sa cousine s'était acoquiné au Prince de Sang Mêlé.

« Que fait-il ? Demanda le professeur de potion.»

-Il a décidé de venir de lui-même. Tu arrives juste à temps ! Nous allions lui faire prêter serment. Il a une histoire invraisemblable selon laquelle le vieux fou voudrait sacrifier son petit survivant adoré, raconta Bellatrix en lançant un clin d'œil amusé à son amant. »

Severus se tourna vers Sirius et lui lança avec amusement :

« Il t'en aura fallut du temps pour comprendre. Laisse moi deviner tu as entendu notre conversation ?

- Oh tout non ! Juste la partie où vous décidiez d'assassiner mon filleul ! Rétorqua Black en montrant les crocs. »

Severus fit un pas en arrière plus par prudence que réelle méfiance. Puis, Narcissa qui s'était tue jusqu'à présent prit la parole.

« Alors ça y est ? s'émoustilla Narcissa. Le vieux cinglé est enfin prêt à sacrifier son atout majeur ? »

Severus reporta très brièvement son attention sur elle, il ne voulait pas quitter trop longtemps Sirius des yeux. Il connaissait Black, et était bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une baguette pour être dangereux. L'angle de sa mâchoire se rappelait encore douloureusement d'une rencontre brutale avec son poing. Alors que Narcissa attendait une réponse, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers le brun qui ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait.

« Potter est un Horcruxe, annonça-t-il avec un sourire diabolique.

-C'est du moins ce que Severus a réussi à faire croire au vieux fou, le coupa Bellatrix en lançant un regard de fierté au père de son enfant. »

Estomaqué par ce que venait d'annoncer sa cousine, Sirius jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à l'assistance, scrutant les visages fermés pour y lire une explication à cet immense foutoir. Alors que la main de Severus s'égarait sur le ventre rond de Bella, Sirius attrapa son bras et le força à lui faire face.

« Dans quel camps es-tu, finalement, sale menteur ? Cracha-t-il. »

Snape se dégagea de la poigne de Black et plongea ses prunelles remplies de haine et de colère dans celles du chien enragé.

« Je tente juste de protéger mon fils et celui de Lily. Tu dois pouvoir comprendre ça, non ? Mais évidemment, tu ne sais rien, tu vis dans un monde illusoire où tu crois bêtement que les gentils sont auprès de Dumbledore parmi l'Ordre et que nous sommes les méchants ! Ta vision manichéenne du monde est bien trop simpliste, Black, et si tu n'es pas capable d'ouvrir un peu tes pensées à une autre vérité, tu n'as rien à faire ici ! »

Sirius déglutit. Une telle franchise transparaissait derrière les phrases que le potioniste lui avaient craché au visage qu'il fut secoué un moment, incapable de répondre. Ainsi donc, il y avait anguille sous roche. Il se targuait de protéger Harry mais apparemment, Snape gardait de lourds secrets dans ce but précis. Black pivota et fixa alors Narcissa qui s'était effacé pendant le discours enflammé de Snape. Il voulait des réponses !

« Narcissa, je te conseille de me répondre et vite ! Qu'est-ce que cette mascarade signifie, hurla-t-il, impossible de se contenir plus longtemps. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua. Tu vas m'expliquer maintenant ? Tu m'entends ! »

C'en était trop pour Bellatrix et Lucius qui se levèrent d'un bon pour empêcher Sirius de faire du mal à Cissa. Lucius saisit fortement le bras de Black et l'entraina jusqu'au fauteuil où il le fit assoir de force. Bella, même si sa tête tournait, se chargea d'installer sa sœur qui se massait les épaules où la pression des pouces de son cousin l'avait meurtrie.

« Lucius, tu veux bien te charger de tout raconter depuis le début ? demanda Narcissa en fuyant le regard de haine de Sirius qui fulminait.

-Non ! s'interposa Bellatrix. Il prête d'abord serment ! Tu as vu ce qu'il est capable de faire alors que Severus lui conseillait juste d'ouvrir un peu ses perspectives ? Comment crois-tu qu'il réagira quand il saura, hein ? Il faut qu'il prête serment, immédiatement.

-Bella, tu as sa baguette, que veux-tu qu'il fasse ? «

Narcissa ne pouvait se résoudre à accuser Sirius. Il était normal qu'il réagisse violemment, c'était son tempérament. Le tempérament des Black. Elle soupira. Mais Bellatrix n'était pas du genre à lui chercher des excuses.

« Qu'il te frappe à nouveau ? Qu'il décide de mettre le feu au manoir par un sort informulé ? Qu'il nous tue tous et mange nos entrailles ? Proposa Bellatrix en redoublant d'imagination perfide. Sérieusement, il ne fait pas que porter le nom des Black, il en est un. Et l'un des plus vicieux et des plus coriaces de surcroit ! »

Sirius eut un rictus désabusé.

« C'est la première fois qu'un membre de mon adorable famille le reconnaît ouvertement. Tu te ramollis avec l'âge ? Ou alors c'est la perspective d'être mère qui t'adoucit ? Ajouta-t-il avec ironie. »

Bella faillit se lever pour le gifler, mais fut retenue in extrémiste par Severus.

« Tu as toujours été un Black, Sirius. Imbu de toi-même, orgueilleux, persuadé de toujours avoir raison, arrogant et fallacieux ! Le portrait craché de notre grand-père. Mais personne ne voulait le voir parce que tu t'acharnais à te rebeller contre les traditions familiales. Ça aurait arrangé beaucoup de monde que tu disparaisse, mais tu es bien trop coriace. Tu as aussi un caractère de merde et une langue de vipère, mais ça tu l'as hérité de tante Walburga.

-Oh merci beaucoup Bella ! Tu as toujours eu le chic pour trouver le meilleur en chacun de nous, ironisa Sirius. »

Néanmoins, même s'il s'était senti obliger de protester à l'agression verbale de sa cousine, Sirius s'était levé et relevait déjà sa manche, prêt à se conformer à sa demande. N'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il sache la vérité et qu'il puisse mettre Harry en sécurité.

« Sev, à toi l'honneur, proposa Bella en tendant la baguette de Sirius à Snape. »

Sans un mot, le potioniste attrapa la baguette qu'il avait rêvé de casser un nombre incalculable de fois et relava sa propre manche.

Lucius, qui assistait à la scène en silence, semblait préoccupé. Aussi, Narcissa ne fut pas vraiment surprise de le voir se lever et s'approcher des portes françaises. Elle aurait voulu le rejoindre et mettre sa main sur son épaule, le ramener à son fauteuil et lui assurer que tout irait bien. Mais ça ne dépendait pas d'elle. Si Sirius était sincère, alors il ne craignait rien, sinon ... Sinon elle savait que son mari le vivrait très mal.

Bellatrix se chargea de la formulation de chaque promesse, s'assurant bien qu'en aucune façon son cousin ne pourrait se dérober par un calembour ou une interprétation partielle. Severus murmura une à une les promesses énoncées par Bella et Sirius les répéta à son tour, scellant par les liens de la magie qu'il ne trahirait pas les siens.

Dès lors que le serment fut effectué, Bellatrix parut nettement plus à l'aise. Reprenant place au côté de sa soeur dans le grand divan de tissu noir, elle se pelotonna contre Severus dès qu'il y prit place à son tour. Lucius, lui, restait debout observant Black l'air grave et soucieux. Ainsi donc était venu le moment de lui raconter l'histoire. Il soupira alors que Sirius prenait la parole.

« Alors ? Quelle est la suite ? On me présente à face de serp … Enfin je veux dire au « Seigneur des Ténèbres » demanda-t-il mièvrement.

-Non, inutile de te soumettre à la mascarade des Mangemorts. De toute façon, nous n'aurons bientôt plus besoin de lui, répondit l'aristocrate. »

Jusqu'à présent, Sirius avait évité de croiser directement les prunelles de mercure de Lucius. Il ne désirait pas que des souvenirs dérangeant interfèrent avec la situation présente. Mais la surprise le poussa à le fixer franchement.

« Plus besoin de lui ? Comment ça plus besoin de lui . »

Lucius reporta son regard sur ses mains jointes, rassemblant ses idées. Il désirait lui servir un résumé le plus clair et le plus succinct possible, en évitant de s'égarer dans des affaires qui le dépasseraient probablement. Peu enthousiaste à l'idée de remuer le passé, Lucius afficha un rictus et se lança dans son récit.

« En 1899, l'évènement clef de cette histoire a eu lieu. Durant l'été entre sa sixième et sa septième année d'étude à Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore fit la connaissance de Gellert Grindelwald de deux ans son cadet. Ensemble, ils découvrirent l'existence d'une magie millénaire et terriblement puissante : les Reliques de la Mort. Comme l'explique un vieux conte de Beedle le Barde, il existe trois reliques, la Baguette de Sureau, la Cape d'Invisibilité et la Pierre de Résurrection qui permettraient à leur possesseur de devenir maitre de la mort. Dans leurs rêves mégalomanes de prendre le contrôle du Ministère de la Magie et dominer le monde des sorciers en exterminant les moldus et les êtres inférieurs, ils se lancèrent dans d'importantes recherches pour trouver ses reliques. »

Lucius parlait calmement, mais Narcissa sentait la tension qui monter en lui. L'enjeu était capital, et la façon dont Lucius racontait l'histoire jouerait un rôle majeur dans l'opinion finale de Sirius.

« Durant quarante longues années, poursuivait son mari, Dumbledore planifia leur montée au pouvoir, s'attirant la sympathie du monde magique en se montrant comme le « sauveur » contre la menace Grindelwald tout en cherchant le sorcier idéal pour semer un chaos nécessaire à l'établissement du Nouvel Ordre Magique pour le Plus Grand Bien. Grindelwald quant à lui, se montra en opposant à Dumbledore, camouflant ainsi leur relation alors qu'il cherchait les reliques. En 1940, Albus devenu professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard remarqua le jeune Tom Riddle. Orphelin issu d'un père moldu et d'une descendante directe de Salazar Serpentard, il maitrisait le Fourchelangue et montrait des aptitudes remarquables à la pratique de la magie. »

Mais Sirius ne pouvait le nier, déjà, tout se tenait.

« Il lui a suffi de se servir de la peur que le jeune garçon inspirait aux autres élèves, de son histoire particulière et du sang qui coulait dans ses veines pour le convaincre que de grands desseins l'attendaient. Dumbledore orienta alors Tom vers la magie noire et notamment les Horcruxes. Il n'imposait rien, non, il suggérait juste et laissait à Tom l'impression que l'idée de lui. Ainsi, il avait une emprise totale sur cet enfant dont il se débarrasserait le moment venu. En 1945, Grindelwald et Dumbledore décidèrent de passer à la seconde étape de leur plan. Ils avaient réussi à amasser toutes les reliques, la Pierre était allée à Tom qui en en faisant un Horcruxe la protégerait mieux que quiconque, la Cape restait en possession de Dumbledore alors que la Baguette était à Grindelwald. Durant un faux duel qui devait se solder par la capture de Grindelward, les deux sorciers échangèrent leurs reliques et firent croire à l'emprisonnement de Gellert qui s'enfuit sous la Cape. »

Conscient du grand nombre d'information, Lucius sonda son regard, se demandant s'il le suivait toujours. Comme Sirius avait l'air impatient d'entendre la fin de l'histoire, il s'autorisa à reprendre.

« Dès lors, reprit-il, la popularité de Dumbledore grimpa en flèche et il fut temps pour l'ère du chaos, l'ascension de Voldemort. Petit à petit, Tom devint le mage noir dont tout le monde sorcier eut peur de prononcer le nom. Il créa ses six Horcruxes et recruta des partisans parmi les familles de sang-pur. Dès lors, mon père, Abraxas Malfoy, le père de Bella et Cissa, Cygnus Black et ton père, Orion Black, étudièrent de près les agissements de ce nouveau sorcier qui avait fait parti de leur promotion à Poudlard. Ils firent rapidement le lien entre la relation que Tom entretenait avec Dumbledore au château, le mystérieux duel contre Grindelwald et cette brusque ascension d'un jeune sorcier maléfique au pouvoir. Ils fondèrent une société secrète chargée d'observer les agissements de celui qui se faisait à présent appeler Voldemort, les Ombres du Crépuscule. En 1955, les Ombres du Crépuscule décidèrent d'agir et élaborèrent un sortilège puissant du contrôle de l'âme provenant de vieux manuscrits des familles Black et Malfoy. Le maléfice permit aux trois hommes de prendre le contrôle total de Voldemort et d'en faire un vulgaire pion, le manipulant en attendant le moment de précipiter sa chute. Durant notre enfance à tes cousines, ton frère et moi-même, nous furent petit à petit initiés aux secrets des Ombres du Crépuscule. En 1979… »

Il vit Sirius tressaillir, mais n'osa pas s'interrompre.

« … après la mort d'Orion, Regulus choisit de prendre sa place pour permettre le maintien du sortilège de contrôle d'âme qui nécessitait la magie de trois sorciers proches de sang. En 1981, alors que nous avions une vingtaine d'années, les Ombres du Crépuscule apprirent par l'intermédiaire de Severus Snape ici présent, l'existence d'une prophétie. Soupçonnant Dumbledore d'en être à l'origine pour induire une nouvelle fois les actes de Tom, ils décidèrent de tout faire pour empêcher la réalisation de la prophétie, jusqu'à l'extrême limite pour ensuite retourner la situation. Ainsi, les Ombres du Crépuscule laissèrent les Potter mourir et décidèrent de faire croire à Dumbledore que le garçon avait survécu au maléfice et était devenu lui-même un Horcruxe. En réalité, Abraxas, Cygnus et Regulus utilisèrent encore la vieille magie des Black et des Malfoy pour détourner le maléfice de Harry et atteindre Voldemort. Néanmoins, ce sacrifice induisit leur décès et nous perdîmes tous nos parents en même temps qu'Harry. Severus rejoignit ensuite les Ombres du Crépuscule, initialement pour venger Lily et protéger son fils. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils, n'étant pas sûr de tout comprendre. Mais il était prêt à écouter jusqu'au bout. Et puis il croyait se souvenir maintenant. Dans ce qu'il avait toujours pris pour leur délire de complot, il se rappelait qu'il était souvent question de Dumbledore et de Grindelwald. Un souvenir plus précis lui revint clairement. Il revoyait Regulus et Orion se disputer. Ce qui n'avait rien de bien marquant. Non ce qui l'avait frappé s'était leur façon de le faire, à voix basse, en chuchotant comme deux conspirateurs. Dans son souvenir, il faisait nuit, tous les habitants de la maison dormaient et il aurait dû être couché lui-même. Seulement c'était la pleine lune ce soir. Et il allait faire le mur pour rejoindre ses amis.

Il allait sortir sur la pointe des pieds quand un rayon de lumière illuminant le bout couloir avait capté son attention. Il provenait du bureau de son père. Étonné, il s'était approché en discrètement, parvenant à distinguer l'intérieur de la pièce par le léger jour entre la porte et le cadrage. Son frère et son père étaient là, leur visage contrarié. Orion était assis dans son large fauteuil de vélin, derrière le meuble imposant qui avait toujours intimidé ses enfants. Son fils cadet, debout près de lui, le pointait du doigt en murmurant. En se concentrant, Sirius était parvenu à capter quelques mots.

Il était question de Poudlard et de directeur, mais il ne savait pas s'il était question des directeurs de maisons où de Dumbledore. Puis son père avait vivement attrapé le bras de Regulus et avait soufflé que c'était dangereux. Que le fils Malfoy en savait pas mal, plus que Regulus. Qu'il fallait que Regulus s'arrange pour pousser Sirius à le côtoyer d'avantage. Que Sirius était en danger, que les Potter étaient des grands sorciers, mais terriblement crédules et qu'un jour, ils finiraient par disparaitre, victimes de leur stupidité. C'est à ce moment que Sirius avait tourné les talons, sans quoi il n'aurait pas hésité à entrer en trombe pour faire retirer à son père ce qu'il venait de dire sur les Potter.

Lucius reprit son récit :

« Après la mort de nos pères et de Regulus, nous décidâmes tes cousines et moi de maintenir les Ombres du Crépuscule bien que Voldemort ait disparu, puisque nous nous doutions bien que Dumbledore n'abandonnerait pas ses plans aussi facilement. Et nous eûmes raison puisqu'il semblait essayer de réitérer l'expérience Tom/Voldemort avec Harry. Nous décidâmes alors de ressusciter Voldemort. Plusieurs tentatives échouèrent, comme l'utilisation de Quirell ou d'un des Horcruxes qu'était le journal de Tom. Nous n'étions pas aussi fort que nos pères et surtout, il manquait une personne pour que le maléfice opère. Progressivement, Severus a réussi à mettre au point une sorte de potion de résurrection, puisant dans les connaissances de la magie des Black et des Malfoy. C'est ainsi que durant la troisième année, nous pûmes enfin faire revenir celui qui pourrait sauver Harry. De plus, ta réapparition miraculeuse l'année précédente nous avait remotivé pour essayer de te rallier à notre cause. En temps que parrain d'Harry nous pensions y arriver si nous forcions Dumbledore à dévoiler son plan pour vaincre le Lord : sacrifier Harry qui n'était que le septième Horcruxe. Et ça a apparemment fonctionné puisque tu es ici. »

Lucius prit une pause. Afin de laisser à Sirius le temps d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Enfin, à mesure que Dumbledore élaborait son nouveau plan qui consistait à sacrifier Harry devenu progressivement une icône dans le monde sorcier, puis se débarrasser de Voldemort qu'il pensait toujours à sa solde pour être le grand héros et prendre ainsi le contrôle du Ministère de la Magie. A présent, notre but est de nous servir de Voldemort pour vaincre Dumbledore et dévoiler la vérité au monde entier. Mais pour se faire, il nous faudra la puissance de l'ancienne magie des Black et des Malfoy qui ne peut fonctionner sans le troisième représentant de la lignée. Severus étant de sang mêlé n'a pu te remplacer bien que nous ayons maintes fois essayé. Il n'y a que toi Sirius, toi et Potter qui puissiez donner aux Ombres du Crépuscule la puissance nécessaire pour anéantir Dumbledore définitivement et rétablir la vérité aux yeux du monde sorcier. »

Comprenant enfin la totalité de l'histoire, Sirius se leva et lança à Lucius un regard chargé de reproches.

« Si je comprend bien, vous êtes en train de dire que toutes ses années Voldemort n'était rien d'autre que votre jouet. Une marionnette qui vous servait à contrecarrer les plans de Dumbledore ? »

Lucius acquiesça d'une élégante inclinaison de la tête. Tous ses gestes étaient toujours gracieux, mais dans celui ci, Sirius décela une légère raideur.

« Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? s'exclama Sirius avec colère. Les Potter vous auraient écouté, les Weasley, les Diggory et les Longdubat aussi ! Aucun d'entre eux n'auraient laissé Dumbledore agir impunément !

-Tous étaient aveuglés par Dumbledore ! Aucun ne nous aurait cru ! Sans avoir entendu ce que Dumbledore prévoyait pour Harry, l'aurais-tu cru toi-même Sirius ? De plus, aucun d'eux n'aurait accepté de se servir de Voldemort ! Il avait fait trop de mal à leurs yeux pour le considérer lui aussi, dans un sens, comme une victime. Grindelwald et Dumbledore le savaient et ils comptaient là-dessus. Ils savaient que les rares sorciers assez intelligents pour comprendre se laisseraient influencer par leur grand cœur. Pour ce qui était du reste du monde sorcier, ils se savaient protégés par la renommée et le statut de Dumbledore, ainsi que par le supposé emprisonnement de Grindelwald. Qui nous aurait cru alors qu'on avançait que Grindelwald était libre de ses mouvements ? Qui nous aurait cru lorsque l'on aurait dit que Voldemort n'était qu'un mouton chétif et inoffensif ? Et puis, nous avions notre part de tords dans cette histoire. Je te rappelle que les maléfices que nous avons dû utiliser pour contrôler la volonté de Tom et pour inverser les effets de son Impardonnable sont des sortilèges effroyables. Leur utilisation est synonyme de mise à mort immédiate. Nous ne pouvions prendre le risque de mourir alors que personne ne pourrait assurer notre mission après nous. Bella n'avait pas d'enfant, Androméda avait perdu Tonks qui croyait en Dumbledore, il ne restait que Draco. Il n'aurait jamais pu assumer tout seul tant de secrets, tant de magie puissante à son âge. Et puis il faut être au moins trois pour contenir les sortilèges et avoir des liens de sang très étroits. Non, avouer la vérité n'aurait servi à rien, ça aurait été condamner le monde sorcier que nous connaissons. »

Sirius fulminait. Ses souvenirs affluaient de plus en plus et il se rappelait son enfance. Il comprenait tellement de chose à présent. Orion et Abraxas qui avaient été de grands amis. Les étés passés au manoir Malfoy pour soit disant tenir compagnie à Lucius alors que les adultes disparaissaient parfois des jours entiers. Tous ces moments auprès du blond, à partager des jeux et des secrets, à entreprendre des expéditions dans le manoir, à visiter le parc pendant la nuit, à se baigner dans le lac. Tout ce temps passé ensemble qui avaient créés des liens indestructibles. Et puis Poudlard. La rencontre avec James. Sa volonté de faire sécession de sa famille. L'éloignement de Lucius qui était plus grand que lui, plus mature et toujours occupé à des messes basses avec ses cousines. Son frère Regulus qui rejoignait ce cercle fermé. Et lui qui mettait toujours plus de distance. L'enterrement de son père, avec lequel il ne s'était jamais réconcilié, l'interdiction de sa mère de se recueillir devant le cercueil, les condoléances de Lucius et de sa bande qu'il avait rejeté.

Mais tout était lié ! Ils savaient, ils avaient toujours sur ! Et alors qu'ils essayaient de lui tendre la main, Sirius s'était buté et avait persisté dans son entêtement puéril. Et aujourd'hui il comprenait tout ce qu'il aurait pu éviter s'il avait accepté cette main tendue. Il aurait pu les dissuader de liquider les Potter, il aurait pu sauver Lily et James. Aujourd'hui, Harry aurait des parents.

Mais une fois encore, Sirius se berçait d'illusion. La mort des Potter avait été nécessaire. Lucius le savait aussi bien que lui, même s'il refusait de se l'avouer. Mais plutôt que de reconnaitre son erreur, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de s'insurger encore, de tenir pour responsable ceux qui avaient toujours voulu lui venir en aide et ceux qui pourraient protéger Harry à présent. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il était de mauvaise foi, mais sa rancœur envers ses propres erreurs devaient se diriger vers l'aristocrate blond.

« Il fallait au moins essayer ! »

Oui, ce fut tout ce que Sirius put opposer comme faible résistance. Il rendait les armes. Toute sa ferveur, toute sa colère ne parvenait pas à sortir contre Lucius. Il se revoyait enfant, à se blottir dans les bras du blond, ses cheveux de soie le protégeant du monde quand il lui arrivait malheur. Aujourd'hui, il se sentit aussi faible et vulnérable que cet enfant qu'il avait été et aussi dépendant de Lucius qui une fois encore, lui apportait le réconfort en douceur.

« Sirius, si nous avions pu agir autrement, nous l'aurions fait. Mais nous ne pouvions pas courir ce risque. Selon mes souvenirs, tu es un grand joueur d'échec. Alors réfléchis ! Que se serait-il passé si le vieux fou avait su ! Qu'aurait-il fait, Sirius ? Tu le sais! Il nous aurait empêché d'agir. Et nous serions tous morts à l'heure qu'il est ! »

Sirius était face à une vérité limpide qu'il ne pouvait nier ou rejeter. Il avait voulu savoir et à présent il savait. Il s'en voulait à présent, de n'avoir pas su avant et d'avoir perdu son père et son frère en les haïssant, en se réjouissant même de leur mort. Même si Lucius avait évoqué le décès de Regulus, Sirius voulait en savoir plus. Il voulait savoir ce que son frère, bien plus courageux que le supposé Gryffondor téméraire qu'il était, avait réellement dû affronter par sa faute.

« Et mon frère ? Osa-t-il finalement demander.

-Ton frère, souffla doucement Bellatrix, a fait ce qu'il pouvait pour notre cause. Il a pris vaillamment la place d'Orion dans le trio qui a permis l'élaboration du sortilège qui retourna l'Impardonnable sur Tom. Il est mort en héros comme notre père et Abraxas à ses côtés. Il est mort pour qu'on puisse vivre, que Harry puisse vivre. »

Sirius soupira. Il avait toujours su que Regulus n'avait pas l'âme d'un mangemort, encore moins celui d'un conspirateur. Enfant, quand il tentait de lui cacher une surprise, il finissait toujours par se trahir. D'eux deux, il était celui qui avait le plus mal vécu la froideur et l'indifférence de leur mère. Il était le plus sensible, le plus têtu aussi. Ceux qui croyaient Sirius difficile à vivre à cause de sa tête de mule n'avaient jamais croisé Regulus Black. Ils auraient alors revu leur définition du mot obstiné. S'il avait décidé de tout arrêter, personne n'aurait rien pu y changer. Mais au contraire, il avait décidé de se sacrifier pour sa famille. Et Sirius, en enfant buté et stupide, n'avait strictement rien fait. Il n'était qu'un lâche.

Conscient que Sirius se mortifiait, Lucius s'approcha de lui et comme dans ses souvenirs, il sentit les mèches fines effleurer son visage ce qui l'apaisa instantanément. Narcissa, Bella et Severus se levèrent pour l'entourer.

« Ne te mortifie pas Sirius, tu n'es coupable de rien, rassura Cissa avec tendresse.

-A présent Black, tu peux venger l'honneur de ton père, de ton frère, honorer la mémoire Lily et James et protéger leur fils unique ! Soit digne d'eux, ils le méritent, lança Severus avec une pointe de compassion.

-Bienvenu parmi nous cousins, au sein des _Ombres du Crépuscule_, conclut Bella avec un sourire qui paraissait étonnamment sincère.

-Bon retour chez toi, Sirius, souffla enfin Lucius à son oreille, provoquant un millier de frissons le long de sa nuque. »

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =) <strong>

**La suite dans deux semaines !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre : Les Ombres du Crépuscule**  
><strong><span>Auteur<span> : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**  
><strong><span>Univers<span> : Harry Potter**  
><strong><span>Type<span> : Longue Fiction, Chapitre 4**  
><strong><span>Rating<span> : M**  
><strong><span>Pairing<span> : Harry/Draco, Lucius/Sirius**  
><strong><span>Résumé <span>: Lorsqu'Harry et Sirius apprennent au détour d'une conversation volée entre Snape et Dumbledore que le destin d'Harry est d'être sacrifié. Sirius, pour protéger Harry, va faire la seule chose qu'il peut : appeler sa cousine, Bellatrix.**  
><strong><span>Disclammer<span> : Tout à JKR**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4<span>

Harry regardait Draco à la dérobée. Le blond n'avait plus dit un mot depuis qu'ils s'étaient serrés la main. Il semblait trouver la carafe en cristal du plus grand intérêt, la contemplant comme si elle allait se mettre à parler pour lui révéler des secret de la plus haute importance. Harry, quant à lui, reportait constamment son attention sur le mouchoir blanc brodé d'argent entre ses doigts, entre deux coups d'œil enflammés au visage calme de son hôte. Le brun sentit néanmoins ses joues s'empourprer lorsque Draco le fixa à son tour.

Tout deux comprenaient sans peine le malaise qui régnait dans la pièce. En effet, les deux princes de Poudlard ne s'étaient jamais réellement adressé la parole, sauf pour se lancer à l'un ou à l'autre une insulte toujours plus blessante. Alors qu'ils se retrouvent ici, dans la chambre de Draco et qu'ils n'aient pas encore cherché à s'entretuer … Harry ne savait pas s'il devait considérer qu'il y avait du progrès, ou si c'était seulement une rage à retardement qui animait sa Némésis, et qu'il ne manquerait pas de l'agresser physiquement incessamment sous peu.

Mais quelle que soit la véritable raison de cette trêve apparente, le fait était que cette situation paraissait surréaliste. Ils n'avaient jamais rien eu à se dire et, sans effort, ça ne changerait surement pas de sitôt. Mais si Harry était tout disposé à faire ce qu'il pouvait pour que leur relation évolue positivement, il n'avait absolument aucune certitudes quant aux motivations du blond.

Draco était retourné s'asseoir dans le grand sofa prune, ses jambes élégamment croisés et le dos bien droit. Harry s'était toujours demandé comment il pouvait sembler si viril et distingué dans cette position. Avant de le voir ainsi en cours de potion, il aurait juré que seules une femmes aurait pu adopter cette posture sans avoir l'air incroyablement ridicule. Mais le prince des Serpentard échappait apparemment à cette règle. Son maintien était impeccable, son port de tête altier digne de son rang. Harry se rendit compte que dans un sens, il l'admirait.

Mais Harry savait pertinemment que Draco allait fini par le sentir s'il le fixait trop longtemps avec des yeux globuleux inquisiteurs. Il se força alors à détourner le regard pour observer ce qui l'entourait. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué lorsqu'il était entré perdu dans ses pensées et surtout sédaté par le sortilège raté de Mme Malfoy, mais la chambre de Draco était meublé avec beaucoup de goût. Tout dans sa suite était luxueux, mais derrière le faste, il reconnaissait la touche personnelle du blond, ce petit quelque chose de classe et distingué qui restait néanmoins sobre et harmonieux.

Alors qu'il détaillait la pièce du regard, Harry s'arrêta sur le grand lit à baldaquin aux draps de soie noire. Amusé, il remarqua la peluche en forme de serpent qui trônait à côté d'un oreiller. Plus loin, sur les étagères d'une immense bibliothèque remplie de livres, trônaient une dizaine de cadres contenant des photographies magiques. Harry put contempler le jeune Draco sur son premier balais qui tournoyait gaiement autour de ses parents qui souriaient sans pour autant paraitre expansifs. Puis une photo de famille sur laquelle Lucius n'était encore qu'un jeune homme et où Harry reconnut son parrain affichant le rictus caractéristique de sang-purs et ce haussement de sourcil sardonique que plusieurs autres hommes arboraient sur le cliché. Plus loin, il aperçut une image de Draco, Blaise et Pansy qui semblaient beaucoup s'amuser. D'autres cadres contenaient des photos de ses ancêtres dont Abraxas Malfoy et sa femme, une vélane.

« Tu t'amuses bien Potter ? »

La voix de Malfoy le fit sursauter et Harry reporta vivement son attention sur lui.

« Oui ! Enfin je veux dire non, mais, enfin tu vois ? s'enlisa-t-il à tenter de répondre.

-Oui, c'est très clair pour moi maintenant que tu le dis ! Crétin, je n'ai absolument rien compris à tes borborygmes. Tâche d'articuler ! répliqua le blond »

Harry baissa les yeux. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir ainsi disséqué la vie privée de sa Némésis, et il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas en agissant ainsi qu'il pourrait maintenir une entente cordiale entre eux.

« Excuse moi Malfoy, je voulais pas t'importuner, se força-t-il à répondre en se tordant les doigts. Je voudrais qu'on essaye de s'entendre, tu vois, qu'on puisse faire la paix ! ajouta-t-il plein d'espoir. Il va bien falloir faire des efforts si on doit cohabiter.

- J'en conviens. Mais j'aurais plutôt choisi les termes "se supporter" Potter, rétorqua le blond dont il fuyait le regard.

- Cohabiter, c'est mieux. C'est plus encourageant. Tu ne trouves pas ? proposa Harry, armé de toute la bonne volonté du monde.»

Le blond esquissa un sourire étrange. Un rictus aussi cynique qu'amusé complété par le fameux haussement de sourcil sardonique qui semblait être la seule manifestation d'émotions que les Malfoy pouvaient s'autoriser en public. Mais cette expression le vieillissait, il perdait la pureté et la finesse de son visage d'enfant et gagnait les traits durs d'un adulte. Harry eut un pincement au cœur en songeant que Draco aussi avait dû subir des épreuves dans sa vie. Son éducation de sang-pur n'avait surement rien à voir avec une séquestration chez les moldus, mais n'était pas forcément enviable.

- Je crois qu'il y a encore du chemin à faire jusque là, Potter, répondit-il de sa voix traînante pleine de mépris. »

Harry haussa les épaules, conscient qu'il y avait eut bien trop de rancœur entre eux pour qu'une simple poignée de main annihile leur animosité. Mais bien déterminé à réussir à apprivoiser le Serpentard, Harry tenta une approche aimable et allant dans le sens du blond.

« Il y a des règles à respecter ou des choses à ne pas faire pour le maintien de la paix ? demanda-t-il gentiment. »

Draco le regarda un moment, interdit, avant que son sourire ne fende franchement son visage. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire de joie, plutôt un sourire narquois annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles. Il décroisa les jambes et se pencha vers l'avant. Son expression devint conspiratrice lorsqu'il murmura :

« Je crois que ça irait plus vite si je t'expliquais ce que tu peux faire. »

Harry déglutit bruyamment, attendant que la sentence s'abatte. Il est motivé pour respecter les quelques règles de bases qui finirait peut être par lui attirer non pas la sympathie du blond (il n'était pas idiot au point de croire aux miracles), mais au moins une indifférence cordiale.

« Tu as le droit d'accès au rez-de-chaussée et au deuxième étage, énonça Malfoy. Le reste du manoir t'est formellement interdit, surtout le troisième étage et le laboratoire de Severus. Tu peux réclamer tout ce que tu veux aux elfes de maisons, ils sont là pour ça. Tu peux te promener à l'intérieur de la cour si tu es accompagné par un elfe de maison ou par moi. Des questions Potter ?

-Est-ce que j'ai le droit de sortir de ma chambre sans toi ? osa-t-il demander sans se faire trop d'illusions.

-Je ne sais pas. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ici, on me donne des ordres et j'obéis. La dernière décision qu'on m'a laissé prendre, remonte à mes huit ans et c'était au sujet de la couleur de mon papier peint. »

Draco haussa les épaules, indifférent à l'expression choquée de Harry, et se laissa retomber contre le dossier moelleux de son fauteuil.

« Je suppose que la discussion qui se déroule en bas va être déterminante sur les règles vous concernant, Black et toi. Pour le moment, on m'a juste dit "monte dans ta chambre et emmène Potter." C'est tout ce que je sais en dehors des règles qui s'appliquent toujours avec les étrangers, justifia le blond. »

Harry n'osa rien rétorquer. Il se rendait compte que la vie de château de Malfoy ressemblait plus à une prison qu'au paradis qu'il avait imaginé. Même s'il avait été maltraité par les Dursley, Harry avait tout de même la liberté de mouvement. Draco, lui, semblait être esclave du Manoir et de la liste infinie de règles qui régissait son comportement et sa vie en fonction de son rang.

Le silence qui succéda fut calme, et presque confortable. Bien moins embarrassé et angoissant que le précédent en tout cas. La pauvre carafe avait définitivement perdu de son intérêt aux yeux de Draco qui scrutait à présent ses propres chaussures en cuir de dragon. Harry, lui, promenait un regard émerveillé sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi désagréable que Malfoy pouvait-il vivre dans un endroit aussi chaleureux et accueillant ? se demanda le Gryffondor en contemplant le mobilier.

« Bon alors je te les donnes ses fameuses règles ? commença Draco, rompant le silence qui le mettait très mal à l'aise en présence de Potter.

-Euh … tu ne viens pas de le faire ? supposa le brun qui se fourvoyait grandement.

Draco eut un petit sourire sournois.

« Non, ça c'était seulement les interdictions strictes dont la violation peut t'assurer une place dans les cachots. Maintenant on passe aux règles de base. Tu veux un parchemin pour prendre des notes ? proposa-t-il, presque aimable. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Malfoy le prenait-il pour un poisson rouge ? Pourtant, il avait déjà prouvé qu'il avait une mémoire de plus de trois secondes.

« Je crois pouvoir les retenir sans ça. »

Draco haussa les épaules, en lançant un coup d'œil perplexe et dubitatif au brun.

- Si tu le dis ! Le petit déjeuner est servi à sept heures, si tu n'es pas à table, tant pis pour toi, on n'interrompt pas les repas quand ils ont commencés ! Les cours débutent à huit heures trente, et il est formellement interdit de les manquer. Les Malfoy ont une réputation à préserver, et en tant qu'invité, tu te dois d'honorer le nom des Malfoy en évitant de passer pour le dernier des crétins !

Harry eut un moment de stupeur. Les cours ? Comment ça les cours ?

« Les cours ? Qu'Est-ce que tu entends par les cours ? On est en été je te signale ! protesta vivement le brun. »

Draco lui jeta un regard méprisant.

« Et alors, Potter ? Ton cerveau est en vacances de Juin à Septembre ? »

Face aux yeux globuleux de Potter et à sa bouche restée ouverte de stupeur, Draco décida de poursuivre sans tenir compte des objections éventuelles de son invité.

« Tu ne dois jamais courir, tu ne dois pas crier. Il est interdit de s'attarder inutilement dans les couloirs. Ici, tu t'adresseras toujours à tes aînés en disant « monsieur » ou « madame », sauf s'ils t'ont signifiés clairement le contraire auparavant. Il est interdit d'arborer des tenus négligées en dehors de ses propres appartements. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, cette semaine tes après-midis seront consacrées au changement complet de ta garde robe. Il est hors de question que je te trimbale partout habillé comme ça. Et ces lunettes … ça ne va pas du tout ! Comment les moldus appellent-ils ça déjà ? Du papier collant ? C'est absolument affreux ! Ensuite, il est interdit d'élever la voix ou de perdre son calme en public, cela nuit à notre image. Il est interdit de laisser trainer ses effets personnels hors de sa suite … »

Harry hallucinait. Cette liste était-elle donc sans fin ? D'un autre côté, la ferveur avec laquelle Malfoy exposait fièrement les règles de son Manoir permit à Harry de reprendre son observation. Il détaillait ses prunelles d'orage pénétrante et inquisitrice, son nez droit, ses pommettes saillantes, sa bouche bien dessinée aux lèvres pulpeuses, l'angle carré de sa mâchoire, son cou gracile, le relief de ses clavicules et de ses épaules sous le tissu de sa robe, ses mains pâles et ses longs doigts fins reposant calmement sur ses genoux …

« Pardon maître Malfoy, mais vos parents vous demandent en bas. »

Une voix aigue et perçante interrompit le brun qui sursauta et s'arracha à sa contemplation muette. Harry se retourna pour voir apercevoir un petit être chétif et vêtu de guenilles qui s'inclinait bien bas derrière son fauteuil. Draco s'était interrompu dans son énumération diabolique. Il soupira et se leva gracieusement du sofa pour se diriger vers l'elfe de maison qui attendait sans doute une réponse. Le blond marmonna entre ses dents, mais Harry ne put saisir une seule de ses paroles. Néanmoins, il était évident que l'intervention du serviteur l'irritait profondément.

« Hum ? Tu disais quelque chose Malfoy ? demanda innocemment Harry.

-Non, rien, laisse tomber ! Allez bouge Potter, ou mère viendra elle-même nous chercher et tu ne veux pas voir ça, répondit Draco. »

Son masque de froideur était de retour et de nouveau, le brun ne pouvait plus lire en lui. Cela voulait dire qu'au moins un cours instant et avec lui, Malfoy avait laissé tomber ses défenses. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ainsi, il y avait un espoir d'entente entre eux.

* * *

><p>Harry suivait Draco parmi les dédales du labyrinthe des couloirs du Manoir. Il essayait de mémoriser le chemin qu'il fallait emprunter pour rejoindre la chambre de Draco, enfin, sa « suite » au deuxième étage… Après avoir slalomé pendant quelques minutes entre les différentes portes séparées les unes des autres par des portes immenses ou des antichambres spacieuses, les deux garçons arrivèrent face à un grand escalier de marbre que Harry se souvenait à peine d'avoir monter tout à l'heure.<p>

Le brun se promit d'ailleurs d'éviter de s'approcher de Narcissa Malfoy, surtout si elle tenait une baguette magique. S'il en croyait Draco, cela tenait quasiment du miracle qu'il ne soit pas resté à vie dans un état végétatif profond. Harry frissonna en s'imaginant prisonnier du Manoir Malfoy, immobile sur une chaise roulante en train de baver, transporté partout par Draco comme une vieille valise sans poignée. Ça faisait froid dans le dos !

« Ferme la bouche Potter, tu vas avaler une fée. »

La moquerie dans la voix du blond n'était pas dépourvue de fierté. Il était évident qu'il savourait l'idée que Harry soit fasciné par son univers. Et c'est gonflé d'orgueil qu'il descendit l'escalier, rehaussant son port de tête altier d'un élan de zèle qui le faisait ressembler à son père. Harry se perdit quelques secondes dans les mèches blondes de son hôte et son esprit s'égara dans un pays où il pouvait les effleurer du bout de ses doigts.

Lorsqu'enfin les marches arrivèrent à leur fin et que Draco lui signala qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le hall d'entrée du Manoir, Harry leva la tête et agita la tête pour chasser ses pensées parasites. Il parcourut du regard la pièce à plafond haut dans laquelle attendait le petit elfe de maison. Il était une fois encore ébahis par le faste des dorures ornant les meubles anciens et le marbre qui recouvrait tout. L'elfe indiqua à son jeune maitre que ses parents attendaient dans le grand salon. Draco soupira, résigné, et entraina Harry à sa suite dans un couloir adjacent qui devait mené au fameux « grand salon ».

Quelques dizaines de pas plus tard, le Survivant passa une porte d'ébène immense qui semblait rejoindre le plafond et pénétra dans la pièce. Il croyait que rien ne pouvait être plus somptueux que ce qu'il voyait. Le salon semblait tout droit sortir d'un manoir victorien. Des bergères aux pieds cambrés et des canapés capitonnés en velours pourpres entouraient un large foyer au manteau en marbre. Un lustre en cristal éclairait la pièce, les rayons d'une lumière tamisée miroitant dans les prismes. Deux grandes fenêtres encadraient une porte française donnant sur un balcon sur lequel poussaient des roses trémières. Les rideaux et les draperies qui recouvraient les murs étaient en soie brodés des armoiries des Malfoy. Le grand tapis duveteux qui recouvrait presque tout le parquet massif venait surement d'Iran.

Draco ne put empêcher un sourire amusé d'illuminer son visage au vu de l'expression de fascination qu'affichait Harry à mesure qu'il découvrait le mobilier. Il effleurait tout ce qui était à sa portée, comme les courbes d'un corps dont il voudrait mémoriser la texture. Les tableaux des ancêtres Malfoy suspendu sur un pan de mur gigantesque semblaient veiller sur eux, les surveiller même.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes après l'inspection des lieux, minutieuse et teintée de ravissement, qu'Harry se rendit compte que Sirius l'attendait sur le grand sofa bordeaux, entouré des parents de Draco. Il eut d'abord envie de se jeter sur lui pour l'enlacer, mais les regards suspicieux de la famille Malfoy et le sourcil sardonique de Draco prêt à se soulever aux moindres de ses mouvements lui fit reconsidérer l'idée.

« Ah ! Vous voilà, commença Lucius Malfoy en se levant. Monsieur Potter, vous êtes mon invité et j'espère que vous vous plairez ici. »

C'est à cet instant que l'aristocrate tendit une main amicale à Harry qui ne sut que faire durant quelques secondes, avant qu'un rapide coup d'œil à Draco qui était sur le point d'exploser de son manque d'initiative, lui suggère l'idée de serrer cette main gantée de cuir pour montrer sa gratitude à son hôte. Même s'il se méfiait actuellement de lui comme de la peste bubonique …

Lucius Malfoy lui lança un regard compatissant qui le rassura instinctivement et Harry lui offrit son plus beau sourire. L'aristocrate pivota ensuite vers le canapé pour présenter sa paume à Narcissa qui la saisit tendrement avant de se lever à son tour et de se tenir droite contre son époux.

« Demain Draco vous fera visiter le Manoir. En attendant, veuillez nous excuser, mais nous avons à nous entretenir avec lui. Et j'imagine que votre parrain à des choses à vous dire. »

Il fit signe à son fils de le suivre d'un mouvement de canne et aussitôt, Draco lui emboîta le pas, suivit de près par Narcissa, Bellatrix et Severus qui la tenait par la taille. Harry n'eut pas immédiatement la présence d'esprit de s'interroger sur la présence de son professeur de potions, apparemment inquisiteur du complot de Dumbledore contre lui, au Manoir où il aurait du être en sécurité selon Sirius.

Il observa cette étrange famille sortir avec grâce du grand salon avant de se jeter sur Sirius une fois la porte close. La longue étreinte paternelle de son parrain procura un bien fou à Harry qui se sentait complètement perdu au milieu de toute cette agitation. Agitation relative, puisque personne ne s'agitait, mais Sirius semblait comprendre la détresse muette de son filleul.

« Tu vas mieux, Harry ? Demanda gentiment Sirius en l'examinant. Il le trouvait un peu pâle.

-Je crois oui … Apparemment j'ai eu un malaise et Mme Malfoy aurait tenté de me réanimer, commença Harry, mais selon Draco, elle aurait peut être dû s'abstenir, vu qu'elle m'a transformé momentanément en mollusque. »

Sirius éclata d'un rire qui fit chaud au cœur de Harry avant de lui dire qu'il commençait à parler comme un aristocrate, et que s'il ne faisait pas attention, il se comporterait bientôt comme s'il avait un Éclair de Feu dans le derrière. Le Survivant esquissa un sourire amusé mais il n'avait pas le cœur à rire. L'absence soudaine de Draco, qui l'avait troublé beaucoup trop pour sa santé mentale, et la présence de Sirius rappelèrent à Harry qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour une visite de courtoisie à la famille Malfoy.

Sirius leva la main et tapota le rembourrage du canapé, invitant son filleul à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il attendit qu'Harry soit installé confortablement pour s'éclaircir la voix d'un raclement de gorge. Il semblait hésiter sur ce qu'il allait lui dire. Certes Lucius et Narcissa lui avaient précisé ce qu'il était autorisé à divulguer, mais il y avait un problème plus important. Il fallait faire avaler la pilule à Harry. Il fallait lui expliquer la vérité, qu'il la comprenne et qu'il l'accepte. Sinon, aucune coopération avec les Ombres du Crépuscule ne serait possible pour lui.

« Bon Harry, tu imagines que j'ai appris beaucoup de choses ce soir. Des choses auxquelles je n'aurais jamais pu m'attendre et que tu auras sans doute beaucoup de mal à intégrer. Mais c'est très important que tu m'écoutes et surtout que tu me fasses confiance. L'alliance aux Malfoy et aux Black est fondamentale pour que tu puisses survivre, Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Les tremblements dans la voix grave de son parrain inquiétèrent immédiatement Harry qui eut soudain mal au ventre. Il avait peur des révélations que Sirius s'apprêtait à lui faire. Il voulait savoir mais en même temps, depuis la première fois de la soirée où il pouvait réfléchir, il souhaitait plus que tout se réveiller dans sa chambre du Square Grimmaurd, en sueur du cauchemar horrible qu'il viendrait de faire avec Ron et Hermione qui le rassureraient en lui disant que tout allait bien.

Mais Harry n'était pas aussi idiot que le pensait Malfoy et il chassa bien vite cette pensée idyllique de son esprit pour se concentrer sur son parrain. Il plongea ses prunelles émeraude teintées d'angoisses dans les beaux yeux bleus de Sirius qui n'en menait pas large non plus, et attendit.

« Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer, poursuivit-il, j'ai dû faire un Serment Inviolable. Et de toute façon, il y a des tas de choses que tu ne comprendrais pas. Mais je peux te confirmer que Dumbledore n'est pas celui qu'il prétend être. Ça fait longtemps qu'il complote pour prendre le pouvoir du Monde Sorcier et exterminer les moldus. À présent, je sais que les Malfoy et ma propre famille l'en ont empêché depuis le début. »

Sirius fit une pause en voyant la haine flamboyer dans les pupilles de son filleul. Il savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Bien sur, et ce serait normal. Il y avait tant de choses à dire et si peu de temps.

« Mais ce sont des mangemorts, ils suivent Voldemort. Ils ont assassiné des moldus et torturé des sorciers innocents ! Bordel Sirius, ils ont tué mes parents ! Et Dumbledore a toujours été là pour nous protéger. Il m'a toujours guidé face à Voldemort. Il a cru en moi et m'a donné la force de me battre ! »

Sirius soupira. Il s'attendait à cette colère et la savait légitime. Il se retrouvait fasse à un dilemme cornélien. S'il lui apprenait que Voldemort n'était qu'un pantin aux mains des Ombres du Crépuscule, Harry comprendrait qu'ils étaient, indirectement responsables de la mort de ses parents. Et alors, il avait bien peur que son filleul ne soit aveuglé par ses sentiments et ne songe à la vengeance.

Mais s'il ne lui expliquait pas que Voldemort n'était pas une menace, jamais Harry comprendrait que le danger venait de Dumbledore et il continuerait à vivre en pensant mourir en combattant le Lord Noir pour libérer le Monde des Sorciers. Et Sirius ne pouvait tolérer que Harry puisse croire les sornettes que Dumbledore avait progressivement insinuées dans sa tête.

« Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être, répondit-t-il sombrement. »

Il prit une grande respiration. Il allait lui dire. Il fallait faire confiance à Harry et espérer qu'il prendrait ensuite les bonnes décisions.

« Je vais essayer de te dire quelque chose de difficile. Je sais que tu n'y croiras pas au début, mais il faut absolument que tu te rendes compte que ce que je te dis est le seule vérité possible. Et que tout ce que Dumbledore t'a dit toutes ses années, ne sont que des foutaises ! Tu comprends Harry ? Il le faut vraiment. »

Harry tiqua. Il n'aimait pas le ton suppliant que prenait Sirius, comme s'il le pensait capable de le trahir.

« Tu es ma famille, je te ferais toujours confiance ! Répondit-il, vindicatif. »

Cette phrase serra le cœur de Sirius. Il y avait tellement de sincérité dans la voix claire de son filleul. Sous prétexte que James l'avait choisi comme parrain, Harry semblait prêt à le suivre au bout du monde alors qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques années. Il était si jeune, si naïf encore, malgré tout ce qu'il avait eu à traverser. Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu profiter d'une telle naïveté sans remords ? Comment pouvait-il se servir de lui, le manipuler et le sacrifier ainsi ? Cet homme était la cruauté personnifiée. Son goût pour le pouvoir avait effacé toute humanité en lui.

Sirius s'efforça de chasser la douleur qui lui transperçait le cœur. En plus de la souffrance que les révélations de Lucius avaient réveillé en lui, il avait mal pour Harry. Mal de tout ce à quoi le garçon avait dû faire face, et pour tout ce qu'il lui restait à affronter. Cependant il ne pouvait s'offrir le luxe de le dévoiler. Il devait se montrer inébranlable. Harry en avait besoin. Il avait besoin d'un point ancrage, de savoir qu'il pouvait s'appuyer sur sa force. Alors il fit le vide dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Puis, il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour lui offrir un sourire sincère.

« Je vais essayer de faire simple. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà entendu parler de Grindelwald ?

-Oui, on a parlé de lui en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, acquiesça Harry.

-Bon, alors il se trouve que Dumbledore et Grindelwald étaient très proches dans leur jeunesse. Et ensemble, ils ont élaborés un projet pour devenir les maitres du monde. Ils se sont inspirés d'une légende ancienne qui décrivait trois artefacts de vieille magie qui permettraient à leur possesseur d'être -et je cite- « maitre de la mort ». Via ces trois Reliques de la Mort, Dumbledore et Grindelwald pensaient pouvoir dominer le monde. Je te passe les détails, mais leur but était de s'opposer facticement l'un à l'autre pour que la population magique puisse aduler Dumbledore comme leur sauveur. Sauf qu'ils se sont rendus compte qu'il fallait plus que ça pour Dumbledore puisse devenir Ministre de la Magie. Alors ils ont imaginés utiliser un sorcier de génie et de le manipuler pour instaurer un climat de peur auquel seul Dumbledore pourrait mettre fin. »

Sirius avait la voix qui tremblait à mesure qu'il avançait dans son récit. Il lui était difficile de garder son calme et de raconter cette infamie avec la même intonation monocorde que Lucius l'avait fait quelques minutes plutôt. Il respira à fond et serra les dents. Pour Harry, pensa-t-il avant de reprendre.

« Ce sorcier, ça a été Tom Riddle. Dumbledore a fait de lui ce qu'il a voulu pour créer la menace dont il avait besoin. Il a gâché la vie de Voldemort autant qu'il a essayé de gâcher la tienne. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de l'entendre, mais Tom Riddle est une victime. Garde le à l'esprit. »

Évidemment, Harry voulut protester. Mais il se força à ne rien dire et à écouter docilement Sirius qui semblait de plus en plus peiné à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la grande révélation. Il n'était pas à l'aise mais il faisait l'effort d'expliquer les choses. Aussi, Harry lui en fut reconnaissant et lui fit un signe de tête, l'enjoignant à poursuivre.

« C'est à ce moment que mes ancêtres et ceux de Bella, Narcissa et Lucius sont intervenus. Comme ils étaient à Poudlard en même temps que Tom, Abraxas Malfoy qui est le grand père paternel de Draco, Cygnus Black qui est le grand père maternel de Draco et Orion Black, mon père, ont établis un plan pour contrer les projets de Dumbledore. Je t'épargne les détails, mais ils formèrent une société secrète de lutte contre Dumbledore, les Ombres du Crépuscule. Grâce à la vieille magie des familles de sang-pur, ils réussirent à prendre le contrôle de l'esprit de Voldemort qui devint leur pion. »

Sirius se sentit de plus en plus mal. Il transpirait beaucoup, avait très chaud et suffoquait. Il reprit doucement son souffle en évitant de regarder son filleul qui devait commencer à faire les liens. Il fallait qu'il finisse son récit rapidement sans quoi il finirait par avoir des vertiges.

« Mais un jour, une prophétie, créée de toute pièce par Dumbledore qui voulait provoquer le conflit qui amènerait son avènement, vit le jour. C'est à ce moment que ce vieux bâtard graisseux, enfin je veux dire ton très cher professeur de potion, rejoignit les Ombres. Cette prophétie voulait que naisse un enfant qui pourrait vaincre Voldemort. Et cet enfant, c'était toi. Dumbledore voulait se servir de ta mort comme excuse pour combattre Voldemort et remporter le soutien définitif des sorciers … »

Le moment fatidique était arrivé. Il fallait lui dire. Sirius expira et inspira rapidement pour chasser les phosphènes qui papillonnaient devant ses yeux.

« Comme les Ombres devait rester inconnues de Dumbledore, elles ne purent pas contrecarrer la mort de tes parents, mais ils détournèrent le sortilège de mort de toi pour te sauver la vie et se débarrasser de Voldemort. Le sortilège coûta la vie à Abraxas, Cygnus et à mon frère Regulus qui avait remplacé notre père à sa mort. Le jour où tu as perdu tes parents, n'oublie pas que Lucius, Bella et Narcissa sont eux aussi devenus orphelins. »

Sirius fit une très courte pause et reprit immédiatement sans laisser à Harry le temps de réagir.

« Tu as donc été sauvé, Voldemort avait disparu et les Ombres maintenant constituées de Lucius, Bella, Narcissa et Snape gardèrent un œil sur toi. Ils pensèrent que le plan de Dumbledore était tombé à l'eau, mais c'était sans compter sa cruauté … Il décida de se servir de toi comme il s'était servi de Tom pour faire de toi un second Voldemort. L'objectif des Ombres fut alors double à partir de cet instant : ils cherchèrent à faire revenir Voldemort pour épargner ta vie et ils tentèrent de convaincre Dumbledore que tu étais un Horcruxe pour s'assurer qu'il ne t'utilise pas …

-C'est quoi un Horcruxe ? Le coupa Harry.

-En gros, c'est une partie de l'âme d'une personne placée dans un objet ou dans un autre être. Voldemort, sous les injonctions de Dumbledore, en avait fait six. C'était une assurance que personne ne puisse tuer Tom à part lui qui saurait alors qu'il fallait avant tout se débarrasser des Horcruxes.

-S'il fallait se débarrasser des Horcruxes pour tuer Voldemort, pourquoi faire croire que je suis un Horcruxe pouvait me protéger ? Demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

-Parce que la formation d'un Horcruxe en toi au moment de la disparition de Voldemort aurait assuré à Dumbledore que le Lord n'était pas mort. Tu me suis ? S'il reste au moins un Horcruxe, Voldemort ne peut pas être mort. Et si Voldemort n'est pas mort, Dumbledore n'aurait pas besoin de faire de toi un nouveau Lord Noir. Tu comprends ?

-Ouais, je vois. Mais alors, pourquoi Dumbledore m'a toujours aidé à empêcher le retour de Voldemort ? S'interrogea Harry.

-Il ne t'aidait pas, il t'évaluait. Il savait bien que Voldemort, aidé de ses mangemorts supposés, se débrouillerait pour revenir, il devait assurer sa popularité auprès du Monde Magique en te prenant sous son aile. Alors pendant ce temps, il laissa Tom agir seul en attendant de reprendre son emprise sur lui. Mais toutes les tentatives de retour de Voldemort étaient dues à des stratégies des Ombres. Ce n'est que l'année dernière, pendant le Tournoi, que grâce à une potion du bâtard graisseux, les Ombres sont parvenus à ramener le Lord. A partir de cet instant, Dumbledore, ravi, a voulu mettre en action son plan et te faire combattre Voldemort, te laisser mourir et enfin, tuer Voldemort de sa main pour te « venger ». Tu vois ? C'était parfait, sans faille. C'est pour ça qu'il fallait que tu rejoignes les Ombres pour qu'ils puissent, qu'on puisse, te protéger. »

Harry était bouche bée. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il comprenait globalement les choses, même si les détails lui échappaient. Il avait mal à la tête. Il posa ses paumes de part et d'autre de ses tempes pour faire le vide. Ainsi donc, il avait réellement été un pion. Il croyait Sirius. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne le croirait pas d'ailleurs. Beaucoup de choses suspectess sur lesquelles il s'était toujours interrogé devenaient claires à présent. Il se rappelait combien il se méfiait de la trop grande bienveillance de Dumbledore au départ. Il s'était progressivement fait endormir par son discours rassurant. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait rien de Dumbledore. Alors qu'il connaissait Sirius. Seulement, un élément le chiffonnait.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'ils veulent qu'on les rejoigne, tu penses ? Tu crois que Snape a fait exprès de parler à Dumbledore alors qu'on était là ? Demanda-t-il à son parrain. »

Sirius fixa son filleul et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain. Pas de doute, Harry était bien le fils de James. Il n'y avait pas pensé mais c'était évident maintenant qu'il pensait. Bien sur, Bella et Lucius avaient dû se douter que s'il se sentait vraiment seul et désemparé, Sirius retournerait probablement vers sa famille. Et ils avaient dû tout tenter pour l'attirer à eux, même demander au bâtard graisseux de faire diversion. C'était ingénieux, très ingénieux.

« Y a des chances ! Tu es sur que tu n'es pas un Serpentard ? Plaisanta Sirius. Non sérieusement, je n'y avais pas pensé mais je pense que tu as raison. J'essaierais de me renseigner auprès de Lucius tout à l'heure, promit-il.

-Alors, ça veut dire que les mangemorts n'existent pas ? Demanda Harry en essayant de comprendre.

-Il y avait un groupe de mangemorts qui croyaient réellement en Voldemort, mais nos familles ainsi que les Nott et les Zabini, entre autre, étaient dans la confidence. Il fallait donner le change, tu comprends ? C'est pour cela que Bellatrix est allée en prison par exemple, et probablement pour garder un œil sur moi, si on suit ton raisonnement. Il fallait absolument que Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phoenix ne se doutent pas de leur existence.

-Donc finalement, c'est Dumbledore qui est responsable de la mort de mes parents ? Réfléchit Harry à haute voix.

-Exactement ! »

Sirius était soulagé que Harry ait compris. C'était sa réaction quant à l'assassinat de James et Lily que le Black avait le plus redouté. Mais si Harry dirigeait lui-même sa haine contre le responsable, ça lui éviterait bien des déboires.

« Alors, maintenant, tu fais partis de la secte dont tu m'as parlé ? Se renseigna Harry.

-Oui. Les Ombres du Crépuscule ont besoin d'un membre de ma branche des Black pour que les anciens sortilèges perpétrés par nos parents puissent fonctionner. Apparemment, le bâtard graisseux n'a pas suffit à me remplacer, s'enorgueillit Sirius.

-Et … Et moi ? Osa demander le brun.

-Toi, tu as le choix. Tu as le choix de t'allier à Draco et à Ezéchiel, le futur fils de Bella, pour former la troisième génération des Ombres du Crépuscule ou retourner dans l'Ordre du Phoenix … Tu es libre de choisir Harry, mais je te préviens que je ne te suivrais pas auprès de Dumbledore. J'ai été aveuglé trop longtemps par ma fierté et mon envie de rébellion. J'ai perdu mon père et mon frère alors que j'aurais pu les sauver. J'aurais aussi pu sauver tes parents si j'avais rejoint les Ombres. Je ne pourrais pas me pardonner de t'abandonner, mais j'ai le devoir d'honorer ma famille à présent. »

Harry encaissa le coup et crut qu'il allait se répandre sur le sofa. Ainsi, Sirius était tellement certain que tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire était la pure vérité qu'il serait prêt à l'abandonner. D'un côté, ça lui faisait énormément de peine de penser que Sirius pourrait le laisser tomber au profil de sa « famille », mais de l'autre, s'il était prêt à faire se sacrifice, c'est que cette cause était celle qu'ils devaient défendre ensemble. Alors, tout naturellement, il demanda simplement à son parrain :

« Mais comment je pourrais former la troisième génération comme tu dis, je ne suis pas ton fils. Et tu as dis qu'il fallait un Black de ta branche pour que le sortilège fonctionne … »

Sirius ne put que le serrer brusquement dans ses bras en lui broyant les côtes. Ainsi donc, Harry le croyait et voulait le suivre auprès des Ombres. C'était inespéré. Il pensa au sourire charmeur de Lucius quand il apprendrait la nouvelle et son cœur loupa un battement.

« C'est très simple en fait. Enfin, simple … Il s'agit d'un sortilège de vieille magie qui serait réalisé par Lucius, Bella et Narcissa, et moi. C'est un enchantement qui s'appelle « Le Lien du Sang ». Et tu deviendrais mon fils, mon sang coulerait dans tes veines et tu t'appellerais Harry Black. Mais si jamais tu refuses, je comprendrais ne t'inquiète pas ! S'empressa d'ajouter Sirius qui ne pouvait cacher son enthousiasme. »

Harry ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et un immense sourire fendit son visage blême.

« Bien sûr que j'accepte ! Je veux être ton fils ! Ce serait la première fois que j'aurais une famille, Sirius, tu te rends compte ? Je pourrais même t'appeler papa, plaisanta Harry. »

Sirius afficha une grimace et tira la langue à celui qu'il appellerait bientôt son fils. Il était tellement fier de lui, de sa force et de son courage. Harry Black … ça sonnait bien, pensa-t-il au fond de lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>

**La suite dans deux semaines !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre : Les Ombres du Crépuscule**  
><strong><span>Auteur<span> : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**  
><strong><span>Univers<span> : Harry Potter**  
><strong><span>Type<span> : Longue Fiction, Chapitre 5**  
><strong><span>Rating<span> : M**  
><strong><span>Pairing<span> : Harry/Draco, Lucius/Sirius**  
><strong><span>Résumé<span> : Lorsqu'Harry et Sirius apprennent au détour d'une conversation volée entre Snape et Dumbledore que le destin d'Harry est d'être sacrifié. Sirius, pour protéger Harry, va faire la seule chose qu'il peut : appeler sa cousine, Bellatrix.**  
><strong><span>Disclammer<span> : Tout à JKR**

**Note : Merci à notre Béta, Terra-of-Lys  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5<span>

Alors que Sirius et Harry avaient cette conversion difficile qui devait déterminer si oui ou non le fils Potter deviendrait membre des Ombres du Crépuscule comme ils le souhaitaient tous, et effectuerait le sortilège du Lien du Sang, Lucius Malfoy avait emmené sa femme, Bella, Severus et son fils dans la galerie des glaces.

Après de longues minutes de marche silencieuse le long du couloir qui menait à la pièce de l'aile ouest, à l'opposée du grand salon de l'aile est, seulement troublée par les impacts de la canne laquée de Lucius contre les parquets, les membres des Ombres atteignirent la galerie, une pièce aux murs entièrement recouvert de miroirs qui partaient du plancher et rejoignaient le plafond. Un chandelier suffisait à l'éclairer comme en plein jour par le jeu de reflets. La galerie semblait immense, mais c'était en fait la plus petite pièce du Manoir. La distension de l'espace provoquée par les nombreux miroirs étendait ses limites presque à l'infinie.

Un à un, les Malfoys, Bellatrix et Severus pénétrèrent dans la galerie qui, d'habitude vide de tout mobilier, comportait pour l'occasion une table et cinq chaises de verre. Draco, qui n'avait jamais eu le droit de mettre un pied dans cette aile du Manoir, dut se retenir pour ne pas afficher un air béat proche de l'expression niaise de fascination qu'arborait Potter il y a quelques minutes. Il était vrai que la magnificence de cette pièce n'avait d'égale que le sentiment d'angoisse qu'elle suscitait. Draco se força à fermer la bouche et continua de suivre docilement son père dont la canne claquait sur les miroirs au sol jusqu'aux chaises où il lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

Avant d'obéir, il se retourna vers sa tante. Severus avait passé un bras autour de la taille de Bella qui avait toujours les mains croisées sur son ventre, réflexe maternelle qu'elle ne pouvait réprimer. Elle avait une expression assez paisible sur le visage mais ses trait étaient tirés et elle semblait fatiguée. Severus, lui, était perdu dans la contemplation de sa compagne et se retenait de poser lui aussi sa grande paume sur le ventre rond qui abritait son enfant.

« Tante Bella aimerait peut-être s'asseoir vu son état, proposa Draco avec le plus grand respect.

Bellatrix sourit aimablement à son neveu, touchée par son attention, alors que le chef de famille lançait un regard inquisiteur à sa belle-sœur.

« Je n'en suis pas encore au stade où j'ai besoin de m'asseoir après chaque mètre parcourue, répondit-elle mi-hargneuse, mi-boudeuse. Mais c'est adorable à toi de t'en soucier, Draco.

- Tu es cependant un peu pâle, Bella, remarqua Lucius. Tu devrais effectivement t'asseoir. D'ailleurs, nous le devrions tous. Je t'en pris, Cissa, dit-il en cédant sa place à son épouse. »

Lorsque tout le monde eut pris place autour de la table de verre, Lucius consentit à s'asseoir à son tour. Il croisa les jambes, garda le dos bien droit, maintenant toujours sa canne dans sa main. Draco qui était juste à côté de lui, avait adopté la même position stricte, ce qui amusa beaucoup Narcissa que ce tableau familiale fit sourire.

« Tu as l'air contrarié, Draco, commença Lucius en croisant élégamment les mains sur le pommeaux de sa canne.

Cette réplique parvint à arracher Severus à sa rêverie et il posa lui aussi un regard pénétrant sur le jeune blond. Draco savait bien que faire part à ses parents de ses doléances ne serviraient qu'à lui attirer une longue discussion sur l'insolence et la curiosité mal placées. Il ravala donc rapidement ses émotions.

« Nullement. Juste vaguement agacé par Potter. Mais je ne me permettrais jamais d'être discourtois envers un invité, précisa-t-il. C'est bien ce qu'il est, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, vous ne les auriez pas laissé, lui et Monsieur Black, sans surveillance.

Seul Severus sembla déceler la trace d'irritation plus conséquente dans son regard que Draco s'efforçait de garder vide et froid. Toutefois, le professeur de potions ne fit aucun commentaire. Il avait ce genre de délicatesse avec Draco qui lui attirait la sympathie du garçon et sa reconnaissance. Narcissa, quant à elle, était trop occupée à se ravir de la perspicacité de son fils pour se rendre compte de son véritable état d'esprit.

« C'est exact. La conversation que nous avons eu avec monsieur Black ayant été concluante, il prend bel et bien le statut d'invité plutôt que d'otage, pour une durée qui dépendra de la décision final de Monsieur Potter, expliqua Lucius. Lui as-tu expliqué à les règles de la maison ?

Draco retint de justesse un soupir exaspéré. Comme s'il n'appliquait pas toujours à la lettre ce que son père lui demandait de faire.

« J'en étais à la règle 38 quand vous nous avez convoqué, père. Tante Bella aimerait peut-être s'asseoir vu son état, répondit-il avec le plus grand respect.

- Bien. Très bien. Je permettrais néanmoins un peu de relâchement en ce qui concerne les règles et je suspends les cours d'été pour le moment. Monsieur Potter a besoin de se remettre du choc qu'il a subi et il lui faudra du temps, s'il décide bel et bien de rester parmi nous, pour s'habituer à nos coutumes. Tu conviendras qu'un cadre trop stricte nuirait à sa rémission ?

- Bien sûr, acquiesça le jeune homme, un frisson de panique coulant le long de son dos aux mots de son père. Vont-ils demeurer au Manoir longtemps ? Osa-t-il demander.

- Et bien, étant donné les projets que nous avons pour Black et Potter, il serait bien mal avisé qu'ils quittent le Manoir. Il se peut donc qu'ils emménagent ici définitivement. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si l'espace nous manquait, conclut Lucius, étrangement enthousiaste.

- Effectivement, assura Draco entre ses dents.

- Je compte donc sur toi pour que Monsieur Potter se sente rapidement à l'aise et s'adapte à son nouvel environnement sans heurts. Après les nombreuses épreuves qu'il a traversé, il a droit à un minimum d'égard, et je te prierais de te montrer aussi compréhensif qu'accommodant avec lui. Cela facilitera les choses. Pour tout le monde. »

Cette fois, Draco ne pu cacher sa colère qui flamboya dans son regard. En plus, de devoir le coltiner Potter toute la journée dans sa maison, il allait devoir jouer les gentlemans compatissant. Son père arqua légèrement un sourcil, l'avertissant implicitement qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à discuter ses ordres. La voix de Lucius fut néanmoins égale à elle-même quand il reprit.

« Il faut que Potter puisse s'épanouir parmi nous. J'espère que tu as compris ?

- Oui. Je ne vous décevrais pas père, se força à répondre Draco en affichant un sourire aussi faux qu'hypocrite. »

Satisfait, Lucius lui sourit à son tour, mais réellement. Draco se demandait pourquoi donc le bien être de Potter pouvait être important aux yeux de son père. Il avait toujours été jaloux de Potter, pour la vie qu'il lui avait imaginé. Mais à présent que son père se montrait compréhensif et prévenant à l'égard de ce crétin, il se sentait sortir de ses gonds. Il se mordit furieusement la lèvre pour éviter que sa haine transparaisse sur son visage.

« Bien, maintenant que les détails logistiques sont établis, je voudrais aborder avec Draco le sujet majeur de cette réunion. »

* * *

><p>Pendant de longues minutes, Draco écouta en silence le récit de son père sur les Ombres du Crépuscule. Il intégra toutes les informations que Lucius lui présentait, et les reliaient aux indices semés au cours de son enfance qui lui permirent de comprendre parfaitement la situation.<p>

« A présent que Sirius nous a rejoins, nous sommes de nouveaux aptes à assurer la pérennité de notre sortilège de contrôle du Lord. Mais un problème se profile, je pense que tu auras deviné Draco, demanda Lucius pour tester son fils.

- Je suppose que la puissance des Ombres ne sera pas suffisante pour anéantir Dumbledore et Voldemort. Et comme vous semblez tenir particulièrement à la présence prolongée de Potter au Manoir, j'imagine qu'il aura aussi son rôle à jouer, analysa Draco.

- Très bien. Tu as tout compris mon fils. Mais Monsieur Potter n'est pas le seul qui aura un rôle à jouer ici, articula Lucius, le ton de sa voix se faisant plus mystérieux. Il est fondamental de construire la troisième génération des Ombres. »

Draco haussa un sourcil sardonique, ce qui parut amuser beaucoup Bellatrix et Narcissa qui discutaient entre elles, silencieusement, sans cesser toutefois d'observer la scène qui captivait l'attention des trois hommes.

« Et comme tu l'auras sûrement compris, il faut un membre de la famille Malfoy, un membre de la famille principale des Black et un membre de la famille secondaire des Black. Ainsi Draco, toi, Harry et Ezéchiel formeront la troisième génération des Ombres du Crépuscule.

- QUOI ? Draco s'était levé brusquement et avait frappé la table de sa paume en criant.

- Je te prierais de te rasseoir et de te calmer immédiatement, ordonna Lucius qui ne tolérait pas une seule contradiction de la part de son fils. Il est de ton devoir et il en va de l'honorer de notre famille de perpétrer cette organisation et de protéger nos lignées ! Mon père est mort pour que tu puisses vivre aujourd'hui dans un monde libre ! Je mourrais sans doute un jour pour protéger ta descendance ! Comme oses-tu t'insurger alors que tout dans ton éducation a été étudié pour te mener à ce jour. Tu devrais être fier d'assurer le rôle de meneur des Ombres comme ton grand père et ton père avant toi ! »

Draco baissa la tête et s'inclina devant son père pour lui présenter ses excuses, avant de se rasseoir et de croiser les mains sur ses genoux.

« Je vous demande pardon, père, cela ne se reproduira plus ! Je serais digne de notre rang et de notre sang. Je ferais honneur à nos ancêtres !

- Je préfère cela ! Conclut Lucius. Mais je comprends ce qui a engendrée ta surprise, bien que ta réaction soit impardonnable. Tu t'interroges sans doute sur la présence de Monsieur Potter parmi vous. Et bien, tout cela sera effectif en fonction de sa décision d'accepter ou non l'enchantement du Lien du Sang. »

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux avant de comprendre. Ainsi donc Potter allait devenir un Black … Il serait son cousin au même titre que le petit Ezéchiel qui naîtrait dans quelques mois. Il ne pouvait nier que cette annonce lui faisait un choc. Mais sa réaction de crétin effronté tout juste digne d'un Potter hystérique lui imposait à partir de maintenant, un contrôle absolu sur ses émotions. Il ne voulait pas risquer de s'opposer encore à son père où cette fois, il ne pourrait pas empêcher la canne de fendre l'air.

Mais le calvaire de Draco allait bientôt prendre fin. En effet, Lucius Malfoy s'était levé, immédiatement imité par son épouse. Alors que le couple d'aristocrate se dirigeait à pas lents et synchronisés vers la porte difficilement identifiable parmi les miroirs, Draco proposa de rester un moment pour aider Bellatrix qui semblait vraiment fatiguée. Conscient que c'était très mal de se servir de la grossesse de sa tante comme prétexte pour éviter une confrontation directe avec ses parents, le jeune homme s'enlisa néanmoins malgré le regard amusé de Severus qui avait percé à jour son plan machiavélique.

Même s'il se savait découvert, l'une des premières règles pour un Malfoy qui se trouvait en position délicate : nier en bloc. Aussi, lorsque son parrain l'approcha, Draco fit mine de s'intéresser de très près aux coups de talons que Ezéchiel s'acharnait à donner dans le ventre de sa mère.

« Draco … »

La voix rauque, pas plus haute qu'un murmure, du professeur de potion fit néanmoins sursauter le blond qui se sentait définitivement percer à jour. Alors que Bellatrix écartait les mains inquisitrices de Draco de son ventre et s'échappait en marchant étrangement rapidement de la galerie des glaces, la grande paume de Severus se posa sur l'épaule de son filleul qui n'osa pas bouger un cil.

« Restes avec moi un moment, tu veux ? Proposa Severus, le ton habituellement doucereux de retour dès que sa compagne eut passé le pas de la porte. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Te rends-tu compte de la manière dont tu t'es comporté tout à l'heure avec ton père ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne t'a pas directement décapité avec des éclats de verre après avoir fissuré la table d'un énergique coup de canne … Tu sais, je crois sincèrement que ton père se ramollit. C'est vraiment bizarre … »

Severus réfléchissait à voix haute plus qu'il ne parlait réellement avec Draco, mais maintenant que son parrain soulignait ce détail, il se rendait combien son père se montrait arrangeant, voir même aimable, depuis que Potter avait débarqué. Bon, aimable était tout de même un grand mot, il se montrait disons, humain ? Ça faisait vraiment froid dans le dos, songea Draco. Snape semblait partager son avis car son habituel rictus ironique se transforma en une grimace écœurée.

« En même temps, avec l'arrivée de ce cabot puant et de son mollusque de filleul, c'est normal que ton père ne tourne plus rond. Tu n'imagines pas le pouvoir insidieux de ces deux crapules. Ils peuvent faire régner la désolation autour d'eux, mais il naîtra toujours du chaos qu'il provoque, des relations tumultueuses mais intenses qui ne s'effilochant pas au cours du temps … Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? C'est assez profond en faite, car quand on pousse la réflexion plus loin, il n'est pas nécessairement en cause l'absolu des êtres que sont Black et Potter. L'empirisme révolu par leurs actions vides de tout fondement n'entraînent en nous qu'une réponse analytiquement incomplète et imprécise qui ne fera que les conforter dans leurs pensées ! Mais comment changer la nature profonde de toute chose ? La métaphysique elle-même ne me permettrait d'affirmer ou d'infirmer qu'il est même possible voir envisageable de souhaiter une telle conception du monde ! Sérieusement Draco, tout ceci m'interpelle ! »

Au moins, pensa Draco, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans ce Manoir que la venue de Potter et Black n'enchantait guère. Sauf que Draco n'avait aucun griefs particuliers contre Sirius Black, seul Potter l'horripilait. Severus, en revanche, entretenait avec Black une relation qu'on ne qualifierait de conflictuelle qu'en étant définitivement euphémique, et qui, somme toute, n'avait strictement rien à envier à celle qu'il tentait d'entretenir en se retenant de commettre un homicide, avec Potter.

Ajoutez à cela que le sixième mois de Bella venait juste de commencer, amenant son lot de déboires hystérico-sentimentaux au pauvre potioniste, et vous comprendrez pourquoi, exceptionnellement aujourd'hui, il éprouvait le besoin de parler tout seul, prenant le risque d'être catégorisé dans les débiles mentaux sévères par son filleul qui l'observait, son sourcil sardonique presque figé sur son arcade.

Après une dizaine de minute d'un monologue snapien qui tournait à la tragédie grecque en passant par la phénoménologie husserlienne et en s'égarant momentanément vers la mécanique quantique, Severus semblait avoir la gorge plutôt sèche et une bonne rasade de gin lui aurait probablement fait le plus grand bien, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Sans être particulièrement empathique de nature, Draco se fit mentalement la conclusion suivante : son parrain était au bout du rouleau.

« Severus ? interrompit Draco alors que son parrain remettait en cause la théorie de l'évolution. Je pense que tante Bella se languit de toi. Ce serait peut être courtois de ta part de retourner auprès d'elle. J'imagine que j'aurais moi-même beaucoup à faire avec Potter. Mais ne te tourmente pas, je suis sur que nos « invités » ne seront pas aussi indisposant que nous le redoutons ! »

Severus acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête et, marmonnant un flot de paroles ininterrompues et incompréhensibles au sujet de la guérison du cancer par culture de cellules souches hématopoïétiques, il se rendit à pas vifs vers la porte qu'il franchit en faisant tourbillonner sa cape.

Draco enfin seul, posa ses paumes de part et d'autre de ses tempes pour chercher à vider son esprit de maelström qui régnait dans ses neurones. Mais dis qu'il essayait de trouver le silence, les paroles insidieuses de son père troublèrent sa quiétude, suivit par les expressions de crétinisme avancé que présentaient Harry en découvrant chaque pièce du Manoir, bercées enfin par les théories taôistes de la purification de l'esprit par le corps que Severus avait énoncé quelques minutes auparavant.

Conscient qu'incessamment sous peu, son crâne allait se soulever sous la pression qu'émettaient ses méninges à force de faire des bulles, Draco s'avachit lâchement sur une chaise en verre. Il oublia tout le maintien caractéristique de son rang et croisa les bras sur la table avant d'y enfouir sa tête. Il régula calmement sa respiration et quand enfin il parvint à retrouver un équilibre, un « pop » sonore retentit.

Outre le fait qu'il allait probablement pendre cet elfe au plafond pour l'avoir dérangé, il sentit la machine à faire des bulles se remettre en route. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, le grand et l'illustre Harry Potter, bientôt Black, devait avoir besoin d'un guide …

* * *

><p>Sirius s'était levé et arpentait maintenant la pièce de long en large, trop excité pour tenir en place. Harry le suivait du regard, se demandant où son parrain trouvait encore la force de tenir debout. Lui-même était sagement resté sur le canapé et étouffait régulièrement un bâillement.<p>

Il était sur le point de s'endormir quand un « plop » sonore attira son attention sur le milieu de la pièce. Un elfe de maison, plus grand que celui qui était apparut dans la suite de Malfoy se tenait sur le beau tapis moelleux au centre du salon.

« Messieurs, mes maîtres vous demandent dans le Hall d'entrée, messieurs !

- Bah tiens, toujours en vie Ilee ? Ça te fait quoi, une centaine de piges environ ? »

Harry remarqua que l'influence de Lucius Malfoy sur le langage de son parrain n'avait été que momentanée.

« Oh, mais c'est le jeune maître Black, Ilee est désolé de ne pas vous avoir reconnu. Ilee est vilain ! s'exclama l'elfe de maison en s'apprêtant à se cogner la tête contre la table basse entre les sofas.

- Non ! Ne te punis pas ! ordonna Sirius. Ça embête mon filleul. »

Le petit elfe de maison releva un regard catastrophé sur Black.

« Oh ! Ilee a faillit mal faire. Il est vraiment, vraiment vilain ! Il se punira doublement dans la cuisine tout à l'heure !e

Sirius haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Apparemment, Hermione n'avait pas réussi à en faire un membre actif et engagé de la S.A.L.E.

« Si tu veux. Tu peux y aller, je connais le chemin. »

N'attendant pas de voir s'il exécutait où non ses ordres, Sirius s'approcha du divan où se tenait Harry, à moitié avachi, et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

« Tu connais même les elfes de maisons ? constata Harry. »

Un sourire emprunt de nostalgie fendit le visage charismatique de son parrain.

« Tu sais, j'ai passé tous les étés de mon enfance dans ce manoir. »

Harry haussa un sourcil dubitatif, ce qui amusa beaucoup Sirius apparemment. Un petit rire secoua ses épaules alors qu'il ouvrait la porte du salon et s'effaçait pour le laisser passer devant lui.

« Si ces murs pouvaient parler, ils en auraient pour des années à relater toutes nos conneries. On a bien failli rendre Abraxas cardiaque à force de le faire tourner en bourrique. Le pauvre, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'on trouve de quoi lui donner une bonne raison de nous crier dessus. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas de canne. »

Malgré l'état de fatigue dans lequel Harry se trouvait, il ne put retenir un franc éclat de rire en imaginant l'homme distingué des photos familiales dans la chambre de Draco, courir après une bande de bambins en s'arrachant les cheveux.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall au moment où Bellatrix embrassait sa sœur pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Elle salua Black d'un signe de tête et se retira, ronchonnant et pestant contre « son Sev » qui n'était apparemment pas là. Elle semblait fatiguée et dans son état ce n'était pas une bonne chose, songea Sirius.

Il se rappelait de la grossesse de Lily, et ô combien elle avait été heureuse de ce symbole de triomphe de la vie sur la noirceur des jours. Pourtant ça avait été une grossesse laborieuse et les nerfs de James avaient souvent été mis à rude épreuve. Il espérait bien que Bellatrix n'aurait pas à passer par des moments aussi éprouvant. Après toutes ses années de haine farouche, ce n'était que les bons souvenirs de leur enfance qui revenaient à l'esprit de Sirius lorsqu'il observait sa cousine.

Son regard songeur n'échappa pas à Lucius qui attendant tranquillement en tapotant le sol de sa canne, que son fils daigne se montrer. Narcissa partit bien vite se coucher à son tour et lorsqu'enfin, la silhouette gracile du jeune homme émergea du couloir menant à l'aile ouest, Lucius interrompit les tapotements, lui faisant signe de se dépêcher. C'est bien connu, songea Sirius, les Malfoy détestent attendre.

« Draco, monsieur Potter semble dormir debout. Accompagne-le à sa chambre, ordonna l'aristocrate, et assure-toi qu'il a tout ce dont il a besoin pour la nuit. »

Sans un mot, Draco tourna les talons, cachant son air blasé à son père et leva mollement le bras, un signe à l'égard de Harry pour l'inciter à le suivre. Lucius lui adressa un coup d'œil ombrageux et, comme par magie, un visage neutre et froid remplaça l'expression ennuyé de son fils.

« Potter ? annonça-t-il avec une courtoisie zélée. Si tu veux bien me suivre je vais te montrer ta chambre. »

Ce n'est que lorsque les deux adolescents furent hors de vue que Sirius lança un regard amusé à son hôte dont le visage se détendait à mesure que Draco s'éloignait.

« Ton fils n'a pas l'air ravi, constata-t-il.

- Il s'en accommodera. Et qui sait ? Ils finiront peut-être même par s'entendre, conclut Lucius d'une voix narquoise. Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre, ajouta-t-il, sa voix d'ordinaire rauque et autoritaire se muant brusquement en un murmure doux et apaisant. »

Sirius déglutit bruyamment avant de suivre Lucius qui disparaissait insidieusement dans la pénombre de l'escalier de marbre.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =) <strong>

**La suite dans deux semaines **

**JOYEUX NOËL à tous 3**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Titre : Les Ombres du Crépuscule**  
><strong>Auteur : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie<strong>  
><strong>Univers : Harry Potter<strong>  
><strong>Type : Longue Fiction, Chapitre 6<strong>  
><strong>Rating : M<strong>  
><strong>Pairing : HarryDraco, Lucius/Sirius**  
><strong>Résumé : Lorsqu'Harry et Sirius apprennent au détour d'une conversation volée entre Snape et Dumbledore que le destin d'Harry est d'être sacrifié. Sirius, pour protéger Harry, va faire la seule chose qu'il peut : appeler sa cousine, Bellatrix.<strong>  
><strong>Disclammer : Tout à JKR<strong>

**Note : Merci à notre Béta, Terra-of-Lys =)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6<span>

Pour la seconde et probablement dernière fois de la soirée Harry se retrouvait à suivre Malfoy le long du périple laborieux qui devait les mener indemnes à leurs appartement respectifs. Néanmoins, au vue de l'absence plus ou moins effective de conscience du brun à son premier passage dans l'escalier, il n'avait pas totalement intégré l'environnement qui l'entourait. Mais dans son état de fatigue actuelle, les qualificatifs lui manquait pour décrire tout ce qu'il voyait. Clairement, c'était magnifique, imposant, renversant. De toute façon, pensa-t-il, il aurait le temps d'admirer le mobilier à loisir puisqu'il allait s'implanter au manoir plus ou moins définitivement.

« Comme tu étais dans un état de catatonie aiguë la première fois que je t'ai montré le chemin, je répéterais qu'il faut se rendre au deuxième étage puis suivre le grand couloir. La porte de gauche est celle de ma suite, la première à droite, mon bureau et enfin la dernière au fond, c'est ta chambre. Tu vas pouvoir retenir l'information ? Lança Draco, le ton de sa voix étrangement neutre.

- Oui, je pense que ça ira, répondit gentiment Harry, Merci !

- Pas de quoi, grogna Draco »

Harry haussa bizarrement son sourcil (ça devenait une mauvaise habitude au contact du blond qu'il fallait réprimé tant bien que mal avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, songea Harry), étonné d'entendre Malfoy grogner. Le grognement était autant inhabituel chez Draco que le haussement de sourcil chez Harry. La cohabitation allait devenir intéressante si chacun des deux jeunes hommes s'appropriaient peu à peu les petites manies de l'autre. Le brun étouffa un rire et reprit une allure un peu plus soutenue dans l'ascension de l'escalier car Draco venait de le distancer alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées.

Harry abandonna bien vite l'idée de contempler la décoration du couloir, puisque Draco semblait être monté sur roulette. En même temps, le brun se sentait tellement fatigué que sa vue se troublait face à tant d'éclat. A mesure qu'ils avançaient dans le corridor, les chandeliers s'éteignaient derrière eux. Harry ne put se décider quant au responsable : était-ce l'œuvre des elfes ou de sortilèges informulés lancé par Malfoy ?

Il voulut interroger le blond, mais Draco ne semblait pas vraiment empreint à la discussion. Et, de toute façon, Harry étant très mauvais quand il s'agissait de gérer son souffle, ne se sentait pas capable d'interroger Malfoy en courant à sa suite le long de ce couloir infiniment étendu. Harry pouffa silencieusement en s'imaginant combien il serait amusant de faire une partie de cache-cache au milieu du labyrinthe qu'était le Manoir. Il visualisa sans peine Sirius courant se cacher derrière une tenture, et, plus difficilement il devait l'avouer, Lucius Malfoy, fouinant dans tous les coins à sa recherche. Il était assez drôle de constater que dans sa pensée, le Lucius Malfoy enfant possédait tout de même une canne …

Enfin, après un temps qui lui paraissait probablement bien plus long qu'il ne l'était en réalité, Harry se retrouva devant une porte. Il reconnu sans peine l'entrée de la suite de Draco, mais le blond ne s'arrêta pas et continua de marcher pour mener Harry à sa propre chambre.

Le brun commençait vraiment à fatiguer. Ses mollets le brûlaient et il avait un point de côté. S'il devait vivre ici, il allait sûrement développer des quadriceps de catcheur à force de parcourir quotidienne des kilomètres de couloir. Et en plus, tous les corridors se ressemblaient … Il ne put dire si c'était une manœuvre de dissuasion ou simplement une façon comme une autre d'appréhender l'occupation de l'espace. Harry serait curieux de rencontrer l'architecte qui avait produit les plans de ce dédale. Il serait sûrement en admiration béate face à un esprit capable de produire un enchevêtrement aussi complexe de pièces et de couloirs.

« Tes appartements Potter, annonça soudain Draco qui s'était arrêté devant un léger renfoncement, quelques mètres plus loin. »

Harry pressa le pas pour le rejoindre, mais dès qu'il banda ses muscles pour se mettre à courir un peu, il fut fusillé du regard par Draco qui manqua de l'étriper, contenant son irritation dans un unique soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Potter, je te l'ai déjà dis, la règle numéro sept ! Tu ne dois jamais courir ! C'est si compliqué à retenir ? Le réprimanda le blond.

- Non. Excuse moi, j'y pensais plus, s'excusa Harry en baissant la tête, honteux. »

Comment pourrait-il jamais s'habituer aux nombres gargantuesques de règles idiotes à respecter dans ce foutu Manoir, maugréa Harry, ronchonnant dans sa barbe. C'était impossible cette manie chez les sang-purs d'inventer des règlements pour la moindre petite chose. Si Harry avait eu autant d'argent que les Malfoy, il en aurait profité pour se permettre de vivre dans le chaos le plus absolu. Le brun comprenait alors pourquoi Draco pouvait se montrer aussi tatillon. C'était normal s'il avait été formaté à la naissance à respecter toutes les règles absurdes qu'on lui imposait.

Alors qu'il dissertait mentalement avec sa conscience du non-intérêt de respecter les règlements (dissertation qui aurait sûrement irrité son cher professeur de potion qui semblait le prendre pour un parfait hooligan), il se retrouva enfin devant la porte de chêne qui s'ouvrit devant ses yeux ébahis.

« Waaaaaahou, c'est ma chambre ça ? Lâcha Harry sans la moindre décence.

- Oui, confirma Draco. Ça te change de chez les moldus, j'imagine. »

Il n'y avait aucun mépris dans sa voix. En temps normal, cette phrase prononcée sur un autre ton plus mesquin et narquois, aurait déclenché une agression physique menant le poing de Harry à s'écraser sur la pommette du blond. Mais il n'en était rien en ce moment. Harry haussa une fois encore son sourcil, ce qui engendra la même réaction chez Draco, et les deux garçons se scrutèrent, suspicieux.

« Depuis quand tu lèves ton sourcil comme ça ?

- Depuis quand tu me parles comme à un être humain ? » demandèrent simultanément Harry et Draco.

Ils échangèrent un sourire aussi inhabituel que la scène qui venait de se dérouler et répondirent en même temps :

« Je sais pas ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, sûrement beaucoup trop bruyamment que ce que les règles lui permettaient, et étrangement, Malfoy le suivit dans son fou-rire (avec la retenue et la classe de son rang, bien sur !). Se remettant de ses émotions, Harry osa se pencher à travers l'encadrement de la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil un peu plus appuyé sur ce qu'il pouvait désormais appeler « sa chambre ».

Il osa passer le seuil au bout de quelques minutes, et ce qu'il vit le subjugua momentanément. Draco semblait s'amuser une fois de plus de « son expression de poisson hors de l'eau » quand il dévorait du regard le moindre bibelot de la pièce comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

La suite d'Harry était en tout point exacte à celle de Draco, sauf qu'elle ne possédait pas sa propre cuisine. Il avisait le mobilier du petit salon et de la chambre à coucher en tâchant de mémoriser les moindres détails, se promettant de raconter à sa futur progéniture, qu'il avait, un jour dans sa vie, vécu dans un palais.

Le salon comportait comme chez Draco, un sofa et deux fauteuils que Malfoy aurait sûrement qualifié de petits mais dans lesquels Harry aurait facilement pu dormir, étendu de tout son long. Un petit guéridon en bois, sur lequel trônait un plateau garni de victuailles de toutes sortes, servait de table basse. Le parquet d'acajou était recouvert d'un tapis aux couleurs chaudes tout droit venu d'Orient. Harry aimait bien les tapis, et s'il s'écoutait, il aurait immédiatement retiré ses chaussures pour enfouir ses orteils dans les longues fibres duveteuses. Évidemment, sa raison le força à renoncer, du moins pour le moment, pour éviter de causer une détresse respiratoire à son hôte.

Harry avisa ensuite la chambre proprement dite. Elle comportait entre autre, un bureau en ébène qui prenait toute la largeur d'un pan de mur, surmonté d'une bibliothèque intégrée qui débordait de livres de toutes sortes, deux tables de chevets sur lesquelles brillaient des chandeliers en cuivre, et puis le lit.

Le lit aurait mérité une ode ou une symphonie tant il incarnait tout ce qu'un lit devait représenter ! Ce lit était à lui tout seul le concept absolu du lit (oui Harry s'égarait, mais comme les tapis, les lits provoquaient chez lui une sorte de fascination frénétique qui tenait presque du fétichisme).

Le lit donc, était un baldaquin dans lequel Harry aurait pu dormir à son aise accompagné de toute la famille Weasley. Les draps étaient en satin noir, brodés des armoiries des Malfoy. Il y avait tant d'oreillers tout plus moelleux les uns que les autres, qu'Harry n'aurait pas assez de ses doigts et de ses orteils pour les compter. Un couvre lit en velours vert foncé recouvrait le tout. Des tentures du même tissu étaient retenus par des rubans, formant les rideaux du baldaquin.

Harry dut avoir recourt à toute la force mentale du monde pour ne pas céder à sa pulsion de se coller à la porte d'entrée, de prendre de l'élan avant de s'élancer à toute vitesse pour se jeter sur le lit et retomber mollement au milieu des coussins et des duvets. Évidemment, ce n'était absolument pas une bonne idée (tout du moins pour l'instant, car Harry gardait son idée en tête et la mettrait sûrement à exécution dès que Malfoy aurait refermé la porte).

Harry réalisait soudain qu'il avait des réactions assez effrayantes lorsqu'il était confronté au luxe. Il espérait en son fort intérieur qu'il finirait par s'y habituer, sans quoi il allait immanquablement se faire surprendre par Draco (au mieux) ou sa famille (au pire) et serait sûrement démembré publiquement dans le parc avant que son corps ne soit jeté par morceaux dans le lac où ses restes seraient dévorés par le calamar géant.

Harry déglutit et s'éloigna du lit, résistant une fois encore à l'envie de plonger la tête dans un coussin et de se frotter contre le tissu comme un espèce de dégénéré atteint d'un autisme avancé. Il s'avança pas à pas en direction des trois portes, mystérieusement closes sur il ne savait quelle magnificence. Il avait un peu peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir des montants, aussi, il ne fit strictement rien et prit son plus bel air de chien abandonné dans les bois, signifiant clairement son malaise.

Draco, qui voyait que Harry se sentait embarrassé et qu'il n'esquissait pas un mouvement pour ouvrir les portes, se décida à le faire à sa place, car mine de rien, lui aussi commençait à être vraiment fatigué. La première porte laissa apparaître la salle de bain. Harry s'illumina lorsqu'il vit la taille de la baignoire et le nombre de flacons de bain moussant posé sur le rebord (oui Harry aimait aussi beaucoup la mousse). Il y avait aussi un lavabo avec un immense miroir, une douche et ce qu'Harry suspectait d'être un sauna. Au fond, il aperçut une armoire en verre qui contenait des dizaines de serviettes moelleuses, de peignoirs molletonnés et d'autre choses qu'Harry n'arrivait à identifier pour le moment. Sur une étagère au dessus de la baignoire, était entreposé tous les produits de beauté qui pouvaient exister sur terre.

Harry était complètement hypnotisé par tout ce luxe et le confort de cette pièce qui dégageait une aura tellement apaisante. Partout des bougies blanches se consumaient, leurs flammes dansant dans un jeu d'ombres et de lumière contre les murs peints à la chaud beige. Par terre, les grands carreaux de marbre noir étaient recouvert de ci de là de tapis absorbants pelucheux. Harry n'aspirait actuellement qu'à se rouler par terre et s'enrouler comme une momie dans les tapis. Il se retint néanmoins, s'autorisant uniquement à effleurer du bout des doigts la texture voluptueuse des dit tapis. Draco devait le prendre pour un déséquilibré à toujours vouloir tout tripoter. Et il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, songea le brun.

« Potter ? Tu comptes dormir ici, où tu veux visiter le reste ? Demanda le blond en ricanant. »

Harry détacha son regard de la salle de bain enchanteresse qu'il savait ne jamais vouloir quitter. Il resterait probablement tout sa vie dans ce Manoir uniquement pour le lit et la salle de bain, quitte à s'enchaîner au mobilier si c'était la seule solution. Mais il se plaisait à penser que les quelques temps qu'il passerait ici lui permettrait d'établir un plan de bataille infaillible.

Il s'extirpa donc de la salle de bain et se rendit devant la seconde porte. Harry avait l'impression d'être dans un jeu télévisé moldu où le but était d'ouvrir la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait le plus beau cadeau. Il estima que la première porte était fort bien partie pour gagner, mais il était curieux de voir ce que les autres avaient à proposer.

Draco ouvrit la porte du milieu qui renfermait en fait un immense dressing qui était sûrement aussi vaste que le salon des Dursley. Néanmoins, toutes les étagères et les portants peuplés de cintres étaient vides. Il se souvint alors du programme de Draco pour le lendemain selon lequel il s'attellerait à résoudre le problème de « son style vestimentaire ». Harry se dit qu'une fois rempli de dizaines de vêtements en tout genre, de chaussures et d'accessoires de luxe, le dressing pourrait éventuellement concurrencer la salle de bain. Mais en songeant à nouveau aux bains moussant et aux tapis, il se mit à douter.

La troisième porte renfermerait sûrement des toilettes, pensa Harry naïvement. Mais il était bien loin de la vérité. Draco ouvrit donc la porte pour se retrouver face à sa propre suite.

« Mais… mais c'est ta chambre ! s'exclama le brun surpris.

- Tu bats des records d'observation ce soir, dis moi ! se moqua Draco, amusé.

Son cœur manqua un battement et il se força à se reprendre. Son abdomen se contracta brusquement en réalisant que désormais, Draco serait à portée de porte. Il s'imagina soudainement entrant dans la pièce en pleine nuit pour fouiner dans les affaires du blond à son insu. Ok, non seulement il était un crétin vénal, mais en plus il se découvrait des pulsions de voyeurisme. Il se promit de commander à Sirius des rendez vous à vie chez un médicomage spécialisé en psychiatrie pour son prochain Noël et déglutit bruyamment.

Draco sortir sa baguette et apposa une sorte de marque sur la porte, un serpent stylisé se mordant la queue. Son œuvre achevé, il posa la main sur le bois massif, juste pour être sûr qu'Harry comprenne bien de quoi il parlait.

« A n'utiliser que pour un problème qui engage ton pronostic vital, d'accord ? Pour les bagatelles, tu attends le petit déjeuner. Et on frappe avant d'entrer ! Compris ? Annonça-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux. »

Harry hocha frénétiquement la tête, signe qu'il acquiesçait, tout en essayant de refouler ses pensées de plus en plus louches qui l'incitait entre autres à venir se cacher dans le placard de Draco pour le regarder se changer. se secoua soudain, en se demandant si le sortilège de Narcissa Malfoy n'avait pas fait plus de dégâts sur son système nerveux central qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Il se prenait à fantasmer sur le corps nu de Draco, comme ça, l'air de rien, entre deux égarements à propos des tapis pelucheux de la salle de bain et des coussins duveteux du lit. Il ne devait décidément pas tourner rond ce soir. Mais lorsqu'il esquissa un coup d'œil discret à Draco, il se rendit compte qu'il était terriblement beau. Et pour le coup, c'était perturbant.

La lumière des chandelles donnait un air étrangement doux à ses traits et faisait scintiller ses yeux comme deux lacs de mercure en fusion. Harry avait du mal à empêcher son regard de glisser sur les lèvres fines, et il soupira intérieurement. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il consulte, il se sentait tomber progressivement dans une grave pathologie qui devait grignoter peu à peu ses neurones. Peut être qu'il s'intoxiquait au monoxyde de carbone ? Plausible au vue du nombre de bougies qui brûlaient dans ce Manoir. Draco l'interrompit dans son diagnostic référentiel.

« Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle Gipsy ! Si jamais elle ne peut pas satisfaire ta requête, viens frapper à ma porte. »

Harry dut secouer sa tête énergiquement pour éviter de s'imaginer quel genre de requête l'elfe ne pourrait pas satisfaire (enfin, techniquement, elle pourrait, mais Harry ne se sentait à d'humeur zoophile).

« Oh ! J'allais oublier … je suppose que le vert n'a pas ta couleur de prédilection, ajouta Draco en avisant la couleur des murs de la suite. »

Il agita sa baguette et d'un sort informulé, les tentures, le couvre lit, les coussins et même le tapis changèrent de teinte pour arborer le rouge et or des Gryffondor.

« Ça te plaît ? Demanda le blond en fixant Harry, un peu trop intensément selon le brun. »

Sans voix, Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, ses lèvres entrouvertes d'émerveillement. Évidemment, autre chose était à son goût, mais il se garda bien de le signaler à voix haute et essaya tant bien que mal de se flageller mentalement pour sortir toutes ses pensées qui devenaient de plus en plus obscènes. Il se rassura en s'assurant qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ses bizarreries du jour auraient certainement disparues.

« Vu ta tête d'ahuri, je pense que ça veut dire oui … déduit Draco qui allait définitivement le prendre pour un crétin au QI d'un bulot bouilli.

- C'est vraiment … magnifique ! se força à répondre le brun pour limiter les dégâts. »

Draco pencha la tête sur un côté, puis sur l'autre, observant la chambre nouvellement décorée sous tous les angles.

« Je dois avouer que c'est pas mal, concéda Draco haussant son sourcil. »

Harry fut très content, ce qui n'avait absolument aucune raison d'être d'ailleurs. Pourquoi être content que Draco trouve une pièce de sa propre maison, joliment décorée ? Non décidément Harry avait vraiment un soucis ce soir. Il fallait qu'il aille dormir assez rapidement.

« Parfait. Dans ce cas, je te souhaite une bonne nuit Potter, lança Draco en pénétrant dans sa suite. »

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry répondit distraitement avec beaucoup trop de douceur dans la voix :

« Bonne nuit … Draco. »

Le Serpentard se retourna, une vive lueur d'étonnement brillant dans le gris de ses yeux. Mais Harry lui tournait déjà le dos. Il n'osa pas poser de questions et referma derrière lui la porte communicante. Un moment, il souhaita que Potter vienne l'ouvrir pour … Pour quoi d'ailleurs ?

* * *

><p>Sirius avait suivi les mèches blondes qui ondulaient dans le sillage de son possesseur. Il découvrait la nouvelle décoration d'ailes et de couloirs qu'il n'avait pas revenu depuis des dizaines d'années. Peu de choses avaient changées, néanmoins, Sirius reconnaissait la patte de Lucius dans les différents ornements, ensemble de mobilier d'aspiration victorienne et de décoration plus modernes et sobres.<p>

A mesure que les deux hommes parcouraient les dédales du Manoir, Sirius se rendit compte que ses pas le portaient naturellement dans la bonne direction. Sans réfléchir, il situait sans peine les appartements du blond qui semblaient, en revanche, avoir beaucoup évolués au fil du temps.

Avant d'atteindre la suite pour les invités, il fallait traverser un couloir plus étroit et le corps de Sirius se trouva soudainement plus proche de celui de son hôte dont la démarche s'était apaisée. Puis, Lucius s'arrêta devant la porte de sa suite personnelle et informa Sirius qu'il devait aller chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre. Il lui proposa de l'attendre sur le pas de la porte alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans la pièce dans laquelle le brun avait passé de nombreuses après-midi d'amusement et de distraction.

La curiosité légendaire des Black le poussa à se pencher discrètement en avant pour jeter un coup d'œil inquisiteur dans la suite. Sirius ne fut que brièvement surpris de ne pas apercevoir Narcissa dans la chambre, elle était probablement encore en train de s'assurer que les elfes prépareraient efficacement la journée du lendemain.

Sirius aurait volontiers poussé la porte du bout du pied pour s'assurer une visibilité plus importante, mais les claquements métalliques de la canne sur le parquet massif le prévirent que le blond revenait déjà. Un pointe de désappointement apparut sur son visage. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir détailler la chambre dans laquelle il avait passé tant de journées et tant de nuits, observer minutieusement les changements qui avaient été opérés depuis son enfance, effleurer peut être la tapisserie ou les meubles de bois laqués comme autrefois.

Lucius dut percevoir la nostalgie qui s'engouffrait dans le cœur de son invité mais il ne dit rien. En silence, il ferma la porte derrière lui et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Sirius. D'une légère pression de la pulpe de ses doigts, il enjoignit Sirius à le suivre à nouveau.

La suite pour invités était un autre lieu chargé de souvenirs. La gorge de Sirius se serra en reconnaissant la porte d'acajou ouvragée qui fermait la chambre qu'il occupait dans son enfance. Ses doigts s'égarèrent sur le bois brun cuivré et caressèrent presque la poignée avant d'oser l'actionner.

Lorsque Sirius entra enfin dans la chambre, il tenta de refouler activement les images qui s'insinuaient insidieusement dans son cerveau. Il revoyait les séances de spiritisme autour des objets magiques d'Abraxas qui vibraient et faisaient sursauter Narcissa et Regulus, trop sensibles, ce qui amusait beaucoup Sirius et Lucius, se sentant forts et courageux. Malgré sa fatigue, un petit rire brisa le silence, provoquant le fameux haussement de sourcils dubitatif de la part du blond.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse autant Black ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Oh rien, rien. Je me rappelais juste quelques souvenirs. »

La voix de Sirius était presque aussi douce et apaisante qu'une berceuse et Lucius ne pouvait retenir un soupir enchanté. Alors que son invité redécouvrait avec émotion la chambre qu'il occupait au Manoir dans sa jeunesse, Lucius s'occupa d'allumer un feu dans le grand foyer pour chasser l'humidité. La nostalgie mélancolique laissa place à un franc bonheur et une fois encore, un éclat de rire troubla le silence. Sirius vint près de son hôte, appuyant son coude sur le manteau de la cheminée.

« Tu te souviens de nos séances de spiritisme ? On avait réussi à voler un Scrutoscope défectueux dans le laboratoire de potion de ton père et on l'avait ensorcelé pour faire peur à Narcissa et Regulus. Bella nous avait surpris et voulait être dans le coup aussi.

- Oui … Je me souviens. Nous étions vraiment récalcitrants à cette époque. Père disait souvent que tu avais une mauvaise influence sur moi. Mais je pense que nous nous dévergondions mutuellement. Et puis il était si heureux de la visite d'oncle Orion qu'il pouvait bien supporter nos bêtises, répondit Lucius, amusé.

- Oh et tu te rappelle du mariage de Calypso Black et d'Artemisia Malfoy ? Ton père avait prêté le Manoir pour l'occasion. Le jour de la cérémonie, la température devait avoisiner les quarante cinq degrés. Tous les invités étaient focalisés sur les mariés et personne ne se préoccupait plus de nous … »

Lucius visualisait parfaitement la scène à laquelle Sirius faisait allusion. Il n'eut pas envie de retenir le rire franc qui menaçait d'éclater.

« Merlin que l'on avait ri lorsque les convives avaient fini par nous surprendre tous les six, barbotant en sous-vêtements au milieu du lac, pouffa Lucius.

- Tu te rappelles de la tête de la grande tante Proserpine ? J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait nous étriper sur place. Ou bien alors faire une attaque, au choix. Et elle avait passé un savon monumental à papa, Cygnus et Abraxas qui n'en menaient pas large.

- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi des hommes aussi fiers et distingués que nos pères l'étaient, pouvaient régresser ainsi et redevenir comme des petits garçons prit en flagrant délit de chapardage. Elle devait vraiment être terrifiante quand elle était un peu moins momifiée la grande tante Proserpine, railla Sirius.

- C'est vrai que cette femme avait une aura diabolique. Même tante Walburga n'osait plus rien dire quand elle était dans les parages. »

L'image mentale de Walburga tentant d'arrondir les angles et caressant mielleusement la grande tante Proserpine dans le sens du poil, suffit à les plonger tout deux dans une crise de fou rire libératrice. Ce moment révélait toute la complicité qui avaient unis les deux hommes dans leur enfance. Puis tranquillement, le calme revint, et l'ambiance fut soudainement plus détendue.

Lucius observait Sirius dans le jeu d'ombres et de lumières naissant des flammes. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et l'éclat si particulier de ses beaux yeux bleus qui scintillaient quand il était particulièrement épanoui, toucha profondément le blond qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

« Sirius … murmura-t-il doucement. »

Il attendit que le brun sorte de sa transe et se recentre sur lui pour être certain d'avoir son attention avant de poursuivre.

« Tu sais, je suis conscient que tu as beaucoup souffert à cause de nous. De ce que nous avons fait, ou plutôt de ce que nous n'avons pas fait, justement. Et je tenais à te dire que j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Nous n'avions pas prévu que les choses tournent aussi mal pour toi. »

Sirius aurait voulu sourire, mais il n'en avait plus la force, moralement et physiquement. Il s'était échappé quelques instants dans ses souvenirs de bonheur et la brusque retour à la réalité était douloureux. Néanmoins, le fait que Lucius s'excuse franchement, animé de réels remords, le laissait pantois. Finalement, le soupir qu'il retenait franchit ses lèvres et il leva une main lasse pour masser sa nuque raidit de tension et d'épuisement.

« Tu sais, je suis en grande partie responsable des problèmes que j'ai rencontré, Lucius. A un moment de ma vie, j'ai fais une erreur fondamentale qui a entraîné un engrenage infernal dans son sillage. Au lieu de faire confiance à ma famille, j'ai préféré me fier aux discours d'étrangers. Et tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je regrette aujourd'hui. J'ai été tellement con, putain, tu te rends compte que j'ai laissé crever mon père et mon frère sans bouger un orteil pour eux … J'avais tellement de haine dans le cœur que je les ai toujours tenus pour responsable de la vie que j'avais. Je me suis même réjoui de leurs morts ! Je ne suis qu'un lâche minable et pathétique. C'est moi qui aurait du crever à leur place ! »

Soudain, il vacilla, tentant de cacher son étourdissement en se retournant brusquement, reportant son attention sur le lit à baldaquin aux draps de soie fraîchement lavés. Il surestimait sa résistance depuis trop longtemps et les émotions fortes qu'il avait ressentis aujourd'hui n'avaient pas amélioré son état. Il avait besoin d'exploser et d'évacuer toute la rancœur qui l'habitait. Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas se lâcher devant Harry et bien que la bienséance lui interdise théoriquement de s'épancher devant Lucius, il considéra que le blond était le mieux placé pour le comprendre. Et il avait raison.

Lucius s'approcha lentement du lit contre lequel Sirius s'appuyait, le front collé au bois du montant, le corps tremblant de rage et de peine. Le blond suspectait que Sirius s'effondrerait prochainement, soit en se montrant agressif et violent, soit en réclamant tendresse et affection. Lucius avait appris au fil du temps à gérer les crises de nerfs et de larmes du brun et il avait même développer une sorte d'intuition qui lui permettait de pallier toutes les situations. Mais cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eut à faire à ce genre de choses …

Alors, contrairement à ce que son éducation lui dictait, il laissa parler son cœur. Il posa sa main contre la hanche de Sirius, et caressa tendrement son flanc pour l'apaiser. Le blond se colla contre le dos de Sirius, secoué de soubresauts, et se pencha au creux de son cou en soufflant tendrement à son oreille.

« Sirius, ne dit pas ça. Tu ne mérites pas de mourir ! Tu es sûrement le plus entier des membres de notre famille. Toi au moins, tu t'es émancipé des normes rigides de notre rang et tu t'es épanoui. Regarde moi, j'ai passé ma vie à faire ce que l'on attendait de moi. Je n'ai jamais pu faire ce que je voulais et j'ai du abandonné mon cœur au profil de la raison. »

Il savait que s'il laissait Sirius seul, le brun allait s'effondrer et il ne voulait pas l'abandonner dans cet état, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Lucius pouvait lire dans sa détresse qu'il y avait longtemps que Sirius puisait dans ses réserves. Seul son orgueil le gardait encore debout et l'empêchait soit de le repousser vigoureusement soit de le serrer contre lui. La caresse de sa paume se fit plus insistante avant de remonter progressivement le long du dos du brun pour se perdre contre sa nuque et masser vigoureusement la racine de ses cheveux.

Toutes ses révélations n'avaient pas dû être aisées à recevoir, et qui sait combien la trahison de Dumbledore venait de coûter à Sirius. Il avait perdu des amis, des frères d'armes qui lui avaient peut-être sauvé la vie, des gens qui ne le regarderaient à présent que comme une menace. À cette souffrance, s'ajoutait le poids de l'ancienne guerre, de l'emprisonnement qu'il avait subi à Azkaban et les deux années de cavale qu'il avait vécu. Sans parler de la pression de se retrouver soudainement le seul point de repère pour Potter.

Sirius rejeta la tête en arrière se soupira d'aise tant la caresse du blond le détendait. Les tension accumulées depuis le début de la soirée s'évacuaient lentement à mesure que les doigts fins pétrissaient sa nuque. Un soupire d'aise franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et il finit par ouvrir les yeux et se retourner pour faire face à Lucius.

Ses prunelles d'azurs capturèrent de leur flamme les perles grises du blond et les deux hommes restèrent figés, beaucoup trop proches l'un de l'autre pour que les battements du cœur de Sirius se calment. Leurs souffles se mêlaient et l'intensité du regard de Lucius perturbait le brun qui sentait son abdomen se contracter.

Incapable de se contrôler, Sirius s'effondra et colla avec fièvre son front contre celui du blond, les bras pendant mollement de part et d'autre de son torse. Il sentait ses jambes flanchées et Lucius dut poser une main ferme au creux de ses reins pour le soutenir. Délicatement, il le conduit près du lit et le fit s'asseoir en douceur.

Tous les membres de Sirius tremblaient. Lucius gardait un bras autour de ses hanches pour le caler contre lui et frictionnait son dos. Sirius semblait fiévreux et grelottait. Le blond colla le dos de sa main contre son front et ses joues pour se rendre compte qu'il était brûlant. Une ride d'inquiétude plissa le front habituellement lisse de Lucius. Bizarrement, cela fit sourire Sirius.

« Ça fait bien longtemps que je t'avais pas vu t'inquiéter pour moi de cette façon. Je crois bien que ça m'a manqué, Luce. »

Lucius ne savait pas si Sirius divaguait, perdu dans un délire induit par la fièvre, ou s'il était simplement sincère. Peut être les deux ? Quelque en soit la cause, ces mots résonnaient dans l'esprit du blond comme si Sirius les lui avaient répétés inlassablement pendant des dizaines de minutes.

Profitant du calme relatif du brun qui reprenait son souffle sur le lit, Lucius s'accorda un moment d'égarement et détailla le visage de son invité. Sirius avait vieilli bien sûr, mais il était resté le même homme séduisant qui le bouleversait d'un simple sourire. Son regard n'avait plus la même joie de vivre indéfectible, mais on percevait toujours cette détermination acharnée qui le caractérisait. Son impulsivité légendaire était encore présente, mais tempéré à présent d'une toute nouvelle prudence.

Sirius sentit le regard le parcourir. Il remarqua aussi quand il se mit à déraper, progressivement. Il avait connu suffisamment ce genre de regard pour savoir ce qu'il signifiait. Ses prunelles tentaient de se concentrer sur ses yeux mais glissait indubitablement vers ses lèvres. Sirius se souvenait des quelques moments d'égarement durant lesquels Lucius, enfant, le fixait ainsi, comme fasciné par les traits de son visage. Il retrouvait cette expression attendrissante qui rendait le blond tellement humain, tellement vivant.

« Tu sais, Sirius. J'ai oublié de mentionner que mon mariage n'était qu'une alliance pratique de nos deux familles. Je n'ai jamais ressenti qu'une tendresse fraternelle pour Cissa. Tu comprendras donc pourquoi je n'ai aucun scrupule à t'embrasser maintenant. »

Puis Lucius se pencha vers lui et captura ses lèvres avec fougue. Sirius n'eut pas le temps d'intégrer l'information ou de réagir. Il ferma simplement les yeux, laissant la chaleur de la langue gourmande du blond s'insinuer dans ses veines et se répandre dans tout son corps. Son cœur s'emballa et la tête lui tourna, mais il ne chercha pas à résister à la sensation de vertige l'envahissant à mesure que la bouche de Lucius s'unissait à la sienne.

Sirius s'abandonnait complètement, cambrant son corps contre le torse du blond qui se plaquait contre lui. Lucius, réagissant d'ordinaire avec beaucoup de retenue, avait cédé à une pulsion impétueuse, dictée par son cœur et les brûlures insidieuses au creux de ses reins. Une de ses mains glissa le long du cou du brun et pressa sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Sirius ne put retenir une gémissement plaintif tant le désir irradiait ses nerfs, ses artères se consumant d'un feu intense et dévastateur.

C'était encore plus intense et merveilleux que tous les songes dans lesquels Lucius s'était égaré. Son Sirius onirique était parfois timide, parfois conquérant. Il avait un goût sucré qui le faisait fondre ou un arôme épicé qui retournait violemment ses sens. Celui de chair et de sang qu'il sentait contre lui était doux, offrait sans retenu, demandait sans exiger. Il avait la saveur du thé à la menthe et c'était plus bouleversant et excitant que tout ce que ses fantasmes lui avait permis d'imaginer.

La chambre perdait de sa tangibilité. Sirius était esclave de ces sensations délicieuses. Sa langue ondulait avec celle du blond, dans une danse sensuelle et voluptueuse qui les isolaient du monde alentour. Seul comptait pour le brun la présence de Lucius contre son corps, la fermeté de son torse carré contre le sien et sa main, si brûlante contre sa nuque. Fougueusement, il enroula ses bras autour de la taille du blond et se plaqua contre lui pour effacer les quelques centimètres de distance qui l'empêchait de coller son bassin au sien.

Lucius sentait le brun gémir dans sa bouche, ses membres engourdis se contractant lorsque ses poings serraient furieusement sa robe, s'agrippant à son vêtement comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lucius rêvait de cette étreinte depuis si longtemps qu'il doutait de ne jamais trouver la force de s'arracher à Sirius. Il le fallait pourtant. Le brun était dans une trop grande instabilité émotionnelle pour qu'il puisse profiter de sa faiblesse pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait de lui. Lucius le voulait à lui, tout entier, conscient et consentant pour une fusion complète de leurs corps et de leurs âmes.

Alors à regret, le blond retira doucement ses lèvres de celles de Sirius qui cherchait à les capturer entre ses dents pour le retenir encore. Il s'éloigna lentement en ouvrant progressivement les paupières. Sirius afficha une moue boudeuse, expression spontanée de sa frustration qui fit fondre Lucius. Le blond dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas s'emparer de sa bouche à nouveau.

D'une légère pression de la main contre son flanc, Lucius suppliait silencieusement Sirius de le laisser partir. La déception qui déforma le visage du brun serra le cœur de l'aristocrate qui détourna le regard. Lâchement, sans pouvoir faire face à ces pupilles inquisitrices qui l'accusaient de le faire souffrir, Lucius se dirigea vers la porte.

« Bonne nuit, souffla-t-il sans se retourner depuis le pas de la porte.»

Lucius n'attendit pas d'entendre une réponse et ferma promptement la porte, laissant Sirius seul et bouleversé. L'aristocrate ferma fortement les paupières et prévisualisa en boucle la scène que venait de se produire. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, sa main descendant se perdre entre ses cuisses. Il s'appuya à la porte pour se maintenir et glissa ses doigts le long de son ventre pour effleurer l'érection douloureuse qui lui brûlait les reins. Mais le bruit d'une porte qui claque lui permit de se ressaisir instantanément. Lucius se força à revenir à la réalité en secouant vigoureusement la tête et il rejoignit sa chambre à pas feutrés, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié sa canne sur le lit de Sirius.

Dans la chambre, Sirius se laissa simplement tomber en travers du lit. Troublé, il porta une main à ses lèvres et effleura leurs contours de la pulpe de ses doigts. Tous les pores de sa peau lui hurlaient de se ruer dans le couloir et de faire revenir Lucius dans la suite pour prolonger de quelques minutes ou de quelques heures ce moment tellement intense. Mais le blond ne reviendrait pas. Sans savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, Sirius s'abandonna au sommeil qui l'assaillait, la fatigue faisant crouler ses membres douloureux, et il s'endormit tout habillé sans même rentrer sous les draps.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =) <strong>

**La suite dans deux semaines !**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Titre : Les Ombres du Crépuscule**  
><strong><span>Auteur<span> : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**  
><strong><span>Univers<span> : Harry Potter**  
><strong><span>Type<span> : Longue Fiction, Chapitre 7**  
><strong><span>Rating<span> : M**  
><strong><span>Pairing<span> : Harry/Draco, Lucius/Sirius**  
><strong><span>Résumé<span> : Lorsqu'Harry et Sirius apprennent au détour d'une conversation volée entre Snape et Dumbledore que le destin d'Harry est d'être sacrifié. Sirius, pour protéger Harry, va faire la seule chose qu'il peut : appeler sa cousine, Bellatrix.**  
><strong><span>Disclammer<span> : Tout à JKR**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7<span>

Les premiers rayons timides de l'astre du jour filtraient à travers les rideaux épais de la suite Malfoy. Lucius s'était réveillé très tôt ce matin là. Il devait être cinq heures et le blond débordait déjà d'énergie. Narcissa dormait encore comme un ange, allongée sur le dos les mains croisées sur le ventre, l'air apaisé.

Lucius s'était glissé hors du lit à baldaquin aux draps de soie blancs pour se rendre dans la salle de bain attenante. Dans le silence de l'aube clair, il s'était fait couler un bain dans lequel il s'était délaissé un moment. Il s'était enduit d'une foultitude d'huiles et de crèmes parfumées, oignant sa chair pâle de mousse tendre et légère.

Il s'était essuyé rapidement dans une serviette molletonnée toute chaude avant de sécher ses longues mèches blondes d'un sort. Il avait ensuite rejoint son dressing pour choisir une chemise noire en soie, un pantalon de cuir sombre et une robe de sorcier argenté en velours satiné.

Après s'être habillé promptement, il avait rejoint le petit salon dans lequel il prenait son thé au citron sucré du matin. Un elfe vint le servir à peine quelques secondes après son arrivée dans la pièce. Appuyé à la fenêtre, il admira le lever du soleil sur l'étendue verdoyante du parc du Manoir.

La douce lumière qui caressait les pousses courtes et entretenues de la pelouse était encore parsemée de zones d'obscurité, qui laissaient les arbres séculaires dans une pénombre un peu angoissante qui rappelait la profondeur de la nuit. Les paons endormis aux pieds des buissons de la haie commençaient à émerger, ébrouant un peu leur plume pour se dégourdir les ailes.

Lucius aimait se lever tôt pour s'assoir près de la grande fenêtre du petit salon qu'il affectionnait tant, et laisser son regard se perdre à l'horizon, étendant ses perceptions à toute sa propriété, comme si ses fibres nerveuses se délocalisaient pour rejoindre chaque plante, chaque arbre, chaque fleur, chaque animal qui vivaient dans l'enceinte des grilles de fer forgé.

C'était sa façon de se sentir vivant, en phase avec son environnement. Son cœur se gonflait d'une sorte d'affection orgueilleuse qui le rendait immensément fier de ce qu'il avait hérité de son père, et qu'il avait réussi à préserver au cours du temps. C'était apaisant de contempler la beauté de cette nature qui lui appartenait.

Lucius aimait posséder. Pour lui, savoir que quelque chose, peut importe quoi, lui appartenait, lui donnant un sentiment de pouvoir. La domination qu'il impose à son univers, dirigeant le moindre détail de sa main de fer, choisissant avec foi ce qu'il croyait être le mieux pour ceux qui l'entouraient.

Mais étrangement, depuis le retour de Sirius, ce qu'il possédait déjà devenait secondaire à ses yeux. Il n'avait qu'un seul objectif, qu'une seule idée fixe qui l'obnubilait depuis la veille. Revoir son vieil ami l'avait troublé plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Les souvenirs de son enfance revenaient par vague, et en balayant la propriété du regard, il associait chaque lieu pourtant familier à des images sorties de sa mémoire. Il appréhendait chaque meuble, d'une façon nouvelle, sous angle plus enfantin.

Dans l'absolu, cela ne l'étonnait pas que Sirius ait fini par accepter la vérité. C'était un garçon intelligent et perspicace. Déjà enfant, le brun était excessivement malin. Cela amusait d'ailleurs beaucoup Lucius qui manifestait sa ruse plus subtilement que lui qui avait une tendance marquée à se montrer expansif. Sirius manifestait toujours à voix haute ses remarques et ses observations, toujours pertinentes, mais qui pouvaient être interprétées à tord comme de la prétention.

Sirius, enfant, pouvait faire hurler sa mère par sa tenue et son manque de retenue, alors qu'elle le prenait toujours pour exemple, louant sa froideur apparente et son indifférence calculée. Sirius avait toujours été un sanguin, comme son père. Lui avait hérité du masque de glace de son propre père.

Avec le recul, cela amusait beaucoup Lucius. Dès l'enfance, ils étaient tout deux prédestinés en quelques sortes. La vie qu'ils avaient eu, avec leurs différences et leurs points communs, était satellite de leurs personnalités respectives. Bien qu'ils soient radicalement opposés, Sirius et lui avaient vécu les mêmes choses. Seuls leurs camps faisaient d'eux des ennemies.

Et à présent qu'ils était réunis, la complicité et la tendresse enfantine qu'ils avaient partagé dans le passé semblait vouloir revenir avec plus d'intensité et de passion que jamais. Lucius se demanda un instant si l'envie, le besoin impétueux qu'il avait eu la veille de l'embrasser, naissait du manque de son ami duquel il n'avait jamais su faire son deuil ou si ce n'était que le résultat des nombreuses années de refoulement d'un amour qu'il n'avait jamais voulu s'avouer étant enfant.

Lucius n'avait jamais été un homme de passion. Il avait toujours considéré que pour pouvoir être un homme d'esprit et d'action, il fallait s'émanciper des sentiments qui rendent esclaves et des désirs qui contrôle la réflexion. Mais avec Sirius, que ce soit dans l'enfance, à Poudlard ou à présent, il se sentait perdre pied. Et bien qu'il essayait de toutes ses forces de s'accrocher à la réalité, il dérapait sur la pente glissante de la passion.

Sur le moment, il n'avait pas pu se contrôler, il avait été happé par ses envies, impuissant face à cette force dévorante qui l'envahissait et lui faisait perdre la tête. Ce n'était qu'en plongeant ses yeux dans le regard tourmenté et bouleversé de Sirius qu'il avait perçu l'étendue de sa propre détresse.

Lucius avait horreur de lâcher prise, horreur de s'abandonner à ses émotions, et pourtant. Pourtant la veille, il avait aimé ça. Il avait aimé se laisser guider par la force qui avait investit son cœur et battait dans sa poitrine. Jamais il n'avait vécu quelque chose de semblable de toute sa vie.

Le seul moment qui se rapprochait un peu de cette sensation étrange, cette impression de tomber dans le vide sans pouvoir se retenir, en voyant défiler devant soi les parois qui semblaient s'éloigner toujours plus de ses doigts, c'était la naissance de Draco. Il se rappelait avoir été envahi d'une angoisse insidieuse qui lui avait donné la nausée. La panique de voir devant lui le produit de ses gènes, la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang l'avait porté au bord du gouffre dans lequel il avait sombré auprès de Sirius.

Lucius chassa ses pensées parasites et, dégustant sa dernière gorgée de thé, laissant le nectar sucré fondre sous sa langue et glisser dans sa gorge, quitta la fenêtre et le petit salon pour se rendre dans le hall. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées, il ne pourrait pas éclaircir ses sentiments s'il ne se vidait pas la tête pour expulser les angoisses existentielles qui s'emparaient de lui.

Il décida d'aller se promener dans le parc et visiter les serres. Il ouvrit la porte de chêne massif d'un élégant mouvement du poignet et s'introduit sinueusement comme un serpent dans l'espace qui laissait entrer un peu de lumière dans le hall, faisant scintiller le damier de marbre blanc et noir qui recouvrait le sol.

Dehors, la clarté de l'aurore brillait de mille feu. Les rayons chauds du soleil caressaient le feuillage frémissant des grands arbres qui vibraient sous la brise légère. Le ciel rose pâle se muait lentement en un bleu cyan doux et apaisant. Le soleil commençait son ascension jusqu'au zénith où il finira pas décliner pour se dissimuler durant la nuit, laissant la lune régner seule sur son domaine.

Lucius laissa la lumière effleurer son visage, respirant à grande bouffées l'air frais en fermant un peu les paupières, appréciant la caresse pure et simple de l'astre du jour sur sa peau. Avec une tendre nostalgie, il songea à sa mère, qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Elle avait aménagé les serres et les potagers du Manoir avec une ferveur quasi monacale. Elle avait l'amour des plantes, lui avait raconté son père et elle avait usé de tous ses talents de botaniste pour faire de ce lieu un sanctuaire. Lucius songeait parfois qu'elle avait du lui transmettre son attachement et son respect pour la nature comme un héritage caché, avorté par l'absence de moments partagés ensemble.

Apaisé par l'image qu'il se faisait de sa mère, inspirée d'une photo magnifique qu'il avait chéri toute son enfance et de ce que son père lui avait raconté, il inspira et expira trois fois lentement. Il imaginait parfois tellement fort qu'il lui semblait percevoir son parfum au milieu des haies ou entendre résonner son rire cristallin dans les allées.

Bizarrement, il se représentait sa mère un peu comme Narcissa. Une femme calme, distinguée mais souriante et enjouée qui possédait une beauté glacée chaleureuse et envoutante. Sauf que Narcissa n'avait absolument pas la main verte, elle était même incapable d'entretenir convenablement un rosier.

Lucius eut un sourire amusé en commençant à arpenter les allées bordées de haies fleuries en direction des serres qui se trouvaient derrière le lac, vers l'aile ouest du Manoir. Bien que son mariage soit purement intéressé, principalement orienté par la volonté de son père et la nécessité de consolider la puissance des Ombres en l'absence de Sirius, Lucius avait toujours éprouvé une affection tendre pour Narcissa.

Jamais il n'avait aimé la jeune femme, comme elle-même n'avait jamais ressentie pour lui qu'une sorte de tendresse fraternelle, presque maternelle parfois. Chacun avait souffert de sentiments non réciproques. Même s'il s'était toujours refusé à croire qu'il avait aimé Sirius, il était clair que si Lucius ne s'était jamais ouvert à l'amour, c'était probablement parce que son cœur était déjà occupé par le brun qui prenait toute la place.

Narcissa, elle, avait eu la malchance de perdre son amour très jeune. Au début de leur mariage, lorsqu'ils avaient partagé leurs souvenirs, Narcissa s'était livrée à lui, avouant sa passion virulente pour Regulus Black et le deuil avorté qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire des quelques années d'amour qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble. A partir de cet instant, ils construisirent une relation fraternelle qui leur assura un bonheur conjugal factice mais qui les comblaient tout deux.

Lucius ouvrit le petit portillon en bois fermant le pont de grès qui enjambait le lac, et s'y engagea à pas lents. Les rives étaient parsemées de fleur et de plantes semi-aquatique. Les roseaux en fleurs attiraient les libellules et les grenouilles qui coassaient en chœur dans les hautes herbes.

La surface lisse de l'eau émeraude était parfois troublée par quelques carpes bondissantes qui batifolaient entre les nénuphars en fleurs. Quatre grands saules s'élevaient, comme des gardiens, encadrant les piliers du pont de chaque côté des rives. Leur racines claires se perdaient entre les gravillons qui recouvraient le sol et les lys blancs que Narcissa affectionnait tant.

Le long des sentiers qui serpentaient à travers tout le domaine on pouvait apercevoir des massifs de roses, de glaïeuls de forcicias et de tulipes qui offraient toute une variation de couleurs vives et chatoyantes. Par endroits, des bancs de pierres offraient un endroit où se reposer sous l'ombre parfumée de grands camélias blancs et pourpres. Dans les grandes étendues d'herbe, on trouvait des jonquilles et des coquelicots sauvages, parfois quelques jacinthes et deux ou trois amaryllis orangés.

Lucius s'arrêta un instant sur le pont, s'adossant à la barrière pour admirer son domaine fleuri. ne resta pas longtemps, et termina la traversée en quelques enjambées. Avant de rejoindre les serres, il voulait voir les paons blancs prendre leur envol. Ce spectacle de toute beauté, lorsque les volatiles se laissaient tomber gracieusement de leurs perchoirs, toutes ailes déployées, émouvait toujours Lucius.

Il se dirigea d'un pas ample et faisait voleter sa robe argent autour de lui, scintillant dans la clarté du matin. Il se rendait vers le petit coin que la plupart du groupe de paons affectionnait pour passer la nuit. Ensuite, il visiterait les serres, assurerait l'entretien des plantes qu'il cultivait avec une tendresse quasi paternelle et viendrait réclamer les comptes rendus de la veille aux elfes jardiniers.

Enfin, il rentrerait au Manoir, irait travailler dans son bureau en essayant de refouler cette envie impétueuse et irrépressible de se rendre dans la chambre de Sirius pour le regarder dormir ou peut être le réveiller pour s'assurer que ce qu'ils avaient partagés n'était pas un rêve. Et puis, il en profiterait pour récupérer sa canne oubliée contre le lit du brun, qui lui avait manqué toute la matinée.

* * *

><p>Sirius se redressa dans son lit, pressant son ventre pour soulager cette sorte de nausée comateuse qui ne voulait plus le laisser en paix depuis la veille. Un trop grand nombre de changements radicaux dans sa vie en trop peu de temps. Pas assez de sommeil et une surexposition aux cauchemars dans une variation intéressante sur le thème de la solitude de Harry, de la trahison de Dumbledore, et de la mort de son père.<p>

Il se glissa hors des draps et s'assit au bord du lit. Il s'était endormi tout habiller la veille, après le départ de Lucius … Il sentait la morsure de son pantalon trop serré autour de sa taille. Il se pencha en avant et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains en respirant profondément. Tous les tourments qui l'avaient hanté cette nuit remontaient à sa conscience petit à petit.

D'abord, il se rappela Regulus. Enfant, c'était un gamin au tempérament impulsif et joyeux. L'éducation stricte et l'application méticuleuse de corrections avaient permis à Walburga Black, leur mère, d'en faire un jeune homme docile et calme. Mais à l'époque du souvenir, le garçon était encore lui-même.

Sirius se rappelait de la nuit où il était sorti du Square au clair de lune et avait attrapé des lucioles pour faire croire à Regulus qu'il avait capturé des étoiles. L'air émerveillé de son frère, ses sourires francs et sincère, la façon dont il cherchait à s'accrocher à sa manche en présence de leur mère pour qu'il apaise ses craintes ...

Les aînés étaient censés protéger les plus jeunes. Et Sirius avait misérablement failli à cette mission tacite que tout grand frère digne de son nom se donnait à la naissance de leur cadet. La culpabilité rongeait son abdomen et d'autres souvenirs vinrent à ses pupilles.

Ce regard. Le dernier que Regulus avait posé sur lui. Un mélange de désillusion et de rancœurs farouches. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi … Pourquoi lui, en qui Regulus avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle, l'avait laisser mourir sans réagir ?

Leur père avait posé sur les épaules de son cadet un poids qui aurait du lui revenir, à lui, Sirius, l'ainé, celui qui savait le mieux encaisser les coups et les rendre avec une intensité double ou triple. Pas ce petit garçon enjoué qui se glissait silencieusement dans sa chambre par temps d'orage car il craignait la foudre et le tonnerre. Pas ce garçon souriant qui avait peur de la main de leur mère. Cette charge si lourde qui avait mener Regulus à la mort, aurait du être la sienne.

Il était trop tard pour changer cela. Bien trop tard. Mais les regrets stériles n'abandonnaient pas la lutte devant la logique de ce raisonnement. Il avait l'habitude. Depuis quinze ans, il vivait ça chaque jour. Avec James et Lily …

Quelque soit la façon de réfléchir à la situation, il était responsable. Si Sirius avait pris la place de Regulus, il aurait pu essayer de contredire son père, il aurait pu essayer de trouver une solution pour sauver Lily et James, il aurait pu sauver des vies. S'il ne s'était pas montré inutilement vaniteux et prétentieux en reniant sa famille, Harry aurait encore ses parents. Il n'aurait pas eu à traverser seul toutes ses épreuves. Il aurait vécu dans l'amour et préserver de la souffrance.

Sirius soupira lourdement englués dans ses remords et ses regrets. Et puis, au milieu de cette noirceur insidieuse, se glissait pourtant une lueur d'espoir.

Il y avait tant de choses que l'on pouvait briser dans une vie. On cherchait à rattraper le temps perdu, on imaginait remonter le temps pour effacer une erreur passée, on rêvait à une recommencement, une autre chance de faire mieux. Mais c'était impossible. Sirius avait toujours eu le défaut de s'accrocher furieusement aux échecs et aux peines de sa vie, oubliant ce que le futur pouvait apporter.

A présent, il devait cesser de se montrer égoïste. Il avait Harry qui comptait sur lui. Il l'avait amené dans cette nouvelle vie qu'il n'avait, une fois de plus, pas choisie. Il l'entrainant dans ses propres histoires de famille alors qu'il était seul. Il fallait qu'il tourne la page et qu'il réalise que tous les tourments qu'il pourrait s'infliger ne changerait absolument rien à ce qui était fait, et qu'il devait aller de l'avant s'il voulait s'en sortir.

Remotivé par ses nouvelles résolutions, Sirius prit quelques secondes pour faire le point sur sa situation. D'abord, Harry allait devenir son fils, héritier de son sang, il portera son nom et ferait perdurer cette lignée qu'il pensait éteinte.

Et puis il y avait Lucius. Sirius porta sa main à ses lèvres, sentant un léger trouble l'envahir. Il se rappelait la chaleur du blond, son baiser exigeant, conquérant, indéniablement dominant, et pourtant si agréable. Il se sentait un peu perdu. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de subir. D'ordinaire, c'était lui qui, entreprenant, se jetait sur sa proie, mêlant charme et séduction habile à sa beauté naturelle qui était un atout non négligeable.

Sirius détestait perdre le contrôle. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il avait quitté sa famille, pour ça qu'il était allé avec James et Remus, pour ça aussi qu'il était si facilement pétris de remords. Il fuyait les situations dans lesquelles il se sentait vulnérable puisqu'il était impuissant. Il avait une opinion assez étriqué sur les hommes et la virilité induite par la domination.

Et pourtant, la veille, auprès de Lucius, il avait perdu ses moyens et s'était laisser aller au réconfort de bras plus puissants que les siens. Ce qu'il percevait comme une preuve de lâcheté, de faiblesse, de soumission, avait au contraire apporté une paix absolue à son cœur, au moins quelques instants.

Pouvoir s'abandonner, lâcher prise était nouveau pour lui. Et bien que déstabilisante, l'expérience n'était pas forcément désagréable. Il y avait quelque chose au fond de lui qui se satisfaisait de cette situation, se repaissant de ce moment pendant lequel il pouvait se montrer vulnérable.

Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers temps, pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un qui ne le jugerait pas et s'appuyer sur lui pour oublier un instant d'être fort et laisser ses angoisses resurgir pour s'évacuer, semblait être une sorte d'exutoire libérateur.

Alors, pour une fois dans sa vie, Sirius se dit « et pourquoi pas ? ». Si l'affection que Lucius lui portait n'était pas factice et ne dénotait pas seulement d'une vague de pitié en souvenir de leur amitié d'enfance, alors pourquoi ne pas lui faire confiance et se laisser porter par les évènements ?

Il n'était pas obtus à l'idée d'entretenir une relation avec un homme, bien qu'il n'ait jamais été tenté jusqu'à présent. Peut-être très vaguement, à l'adolescence, quand il avait brièvement envisagé de coucher avec James, comme ça, pour satisfaire sa curiosité, pour savoir ce que ça faisait avec un garçon. Mais il n'avait jamais éprouvé de désir envers un homme. Enfin, pas avant Lucius …

Sirius se força à s'extraire de ses draps et posa ses pieds dans le tapis moelleux au pied de son lit. Il sourit. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait renoncé à tout ce luxe et il le redécouvrait maintenant avec davantage d'éblouissement encore que si c'était la première fois. Probablement parce qu'il ne le considérait plus comme un acquis, contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait penser étant enfant.

D'un pas encore un peu lourd de fatigue, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bains. Se doucher et se raser de près ne serait pas du luxe et aiderait peut être à le rendre présentable. Devant le miroir de la salle d'eau, son reflet l'effraya un instant.

Ses traits habituellement anguleux mais fins étaient tirés et marqués par le temps. Les lèvres de sa bouche autrefois pulpeuse et rosée se gerçaient. De petits lambeaux de peau pendaient et il avait envie de les attraper entre ses dents jaunies pour les arracher, quitte à faire couler quelques gouttes de sang.

Ses cheveux trop longs et pas entretenus étaient emmêlés et graisseux. Il avait besoin d'une coupe et d'un bon shampoing. Sirius se gratta le menton, irritant sa paume au contact des poils drus d'une barbe de trois jours. Depuis son retour de cavale, il n'avait que peu repris une bonne hygiène corporelle, aggravée par sa présence au Square qui n'arrangeait pas son moral.

Sirius retira son tee-shirt et jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet. Son corps autrefois étoffé avait fondu et ne demeurait de ses années de prison qu'une musculature puissante mais sèche, qui laissait voir chacun de ses os. Quelques poils parsemaient un torse qu'il préférait glabre mais qu'il avait cessé d'entretenir il y a bien longtemps.

Ses mains autrefois douces étaient décharnées et calleuses. D'un geste distrait, il rejeta en arrière les quelques mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux délavés. Il soupira amusé, en se souvenant qu'enfant, Lucius avait une sorte de tique qui consistait à perpétuellement ramener ses cheveux derrières ses oreilles.

Rêveur une seconde, il se demanda s'il continuait aujourd'hui encore à replacer ses mèches blondes et soyeuses lorsqu'il se sentait anxieux ou gêné. Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage et l'air niais qu'il contemplait à présent dans le miroir le fit pouffer de rire avant de détourner le regard pour entrer dans la cabine de douche.

Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles il s'attela à retrouver une apparence humaine, Sirius entoura ses hanches d'une serviette molletonnée et enroula ses cheveux dans une autre. Lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre, un elfe avait apporté de quoi se sustenter et des vêtements propres à sa taille, le tout posé sur le bureau.

Avant de se jeter sur la nourriture, se rendant subitement compte combien il pouvait avoir faim, Sirius s'habilla avec l'ensemble blanc composé d'un pantalon en lin et d'une chemise de coton. Une fois assis sur son lit, repus et bien vêtu, son regard fut attiré par un éclat brillant qui dépassait de sous le sommier.

Il s'accroupit et souleva les draps qui pendaient par terre pour découvrir la pointe d'argent de la canne de Lucius. Sirius conclut que le blond avait du l'oublier là la veille, aussi, il la ramassa et en profita pour l'examiner.

L'objet était magnifique, taillée sur mesure. Une tête de serpent en platine ouvragé à la gueule ouverte et aux yeux d'émeraudes surplombait un manche en ébène vernis. Au bout, une pointe d'argent, responsable de fameux claquement de la canne contre le sol de marbre du Manoir.

La tête se détachait, laissant la possibilité de ranger une baguette magique à un emplacement adéquat, à l'intérieur de la gueule du serpent. Sirius constata que la baguette de Lucius n'était pourtant pas là, aussi, il essaya un instant d'y ranger la sienne. Puis, fièrement, il se leva et joua à imiter le blond en marchant de son pas stricte au maintien impeccable.

Sirius pouffa un instant et reposa l'objet sur le manteau de la cheminée. Lucius qui adorait sa canne et y tenait beaucoup, viendrait surement la récupérer, et ainsi, ils pourraient avoir une conversation très prochainement, espéra-t-il.

* * *

><p>Dans la seule suite du Manoir paré de rouge et or, on n'entendait que le bruit régulier d'une respiration. Sous le chaud édredon carmin, Harry Potter dormait d'un sommeil profond. Son visage mat était lisse et apaisé. Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler son repos.<p>

Sous les draps de coton, son corps reposait, les cheveux en bataille sur les oreillers de plumes d'oie, les membres lâches s'intercalait bizarrement, une jambe passant par-dessus le couette, un bras coincé sous le coussin pour soutenir sa tête.

Pour une fois, aucune angoisse, aucun cauchemar ne s'insinuait dans son esprit qui avait besoin de dormir. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Dans le couloir, des bruits de pas et de portes qui se refermaient auraient pu le réveiller, mais rien à ce moment précis, n'aurait pu l'empêcher de dormir. Il était huit heures.

* * *

><p>A neuf heure, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et il éclairait l'aile est du Manoir de ses rayons pénétrant. Dans la suite tout au bout du couloir, Bellatrix s'éveilla lentement, encore entourée d'une douce chaleur. Severus dormait blotti contre son dos, ses grandes paumes plaquées contre sa hanche et son ventre.<p>

Précautionneusement, Bella se tourna en tentant de bouger le moins possible pour ne pas réveiller son amant. Lorsqu'elle pivota suffisamment pour lui faire face, elle le contempla. Son visage endormi, barré de quelques mèches ébènes, semblait apaisé et relâché, ce qui était rarement le cas quand il était réveillé.

Severus était un homme si simple et si complexe à la fois. Tendre, aimant, protecteur, il pouvait rapidement devenir rancunier et agressif quand il se sentait menacé, ou boudeur voir délirant quand il était anxieux. Loyal au-delà de toute mesure, fort pour ceux qu'il aimait, mais sensible et ouvert, il était l'homme de sa vie et le père idéal pour ses enfants.

Son enfant, songea-t-elle en glissant une main contre son ventre gonflé. Cette petite chose qui grandissait dans son corps, si insignifiante et pourtant si importante, était devenu le centre de son univers. Celle qui donnait un sens et une motivation sans faille à leur lutte. Ezéchiel allait lui donner la force de se battre. Elle voulait offrir à son fils une vie paisible.

Une caresse sur sa joue la sortit de sa torpeur et lui fit lever les yeux. Elle croisa le regard toujours brumeux de sommeil mais rempli de tendresse de Severus. Il resserra sa prise autour de sa taille en lui souriant, ses pupilles pétillantes de bonheur.

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle Black, murmura-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux. »

Bella sourit avant de se nicher contre son cou, humant délicieusement son odeur. Elle embrassa furtivement son cou, picorant sa gorge en goutant sa saveur de la pointe de la langue. Puis elle laissa sa bouche se perdre le long de sa mâchoire pour capture ses lèvres et l'embrasser avec langueur.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Snape, susurra-t-elle en réponse. »

Severus esquissa un sourire épanoui et la fit basculer sous lui, prenant une attention particulière à son ventre déjà bien rond. Il planta ses prunelles assombries par le désir dans celle plus espiègles de sa fiancée.

« Quand tout ça sera fini ma Chérie, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres, tu seras mienne pour toujours. »

Le doux murmure arracha un frisson à Bella. Elle geignit et ondula sous Severus qui la surplombant, captura sa bouche tentatrice pour baiser tendre mais passionné, qui la laissa fiévreuse, dans un profond sentiment de bien-être.

« J'y compte bien, assura-t-elle. »

Bella lui lança un regard coquin en l'attirant contre sa poitrine nue pour une étreinte matinale pleine de douceur et d'amour.

* * *

><p>Le soleil osa faire une percée à travers la fenêtre méridionale de la suite de Harry Potter. L'astre du jour poussa l'audace jusqu'à escalader le pied du lit pour recouvrir l'édredon d'une lumière tamisée par les lourds rideaux qui occluaient les fenêtres.<p>

Un mouvement l'interrompit dans l'ascension du baldaquin et le jeune homme qui osait ignorer sa présence restait immobile dans son lit sans même entrouvrir un œil.

Bien que les rayons s'insinuaient à présent le long de son corps, Harry ne fit que grogner dédaigneusement pour se retourner brusquement, coincer le drap entre ses cuisses et plonger sa tête au creux de ses oreillers moelleux.

Soleil zéro, Morphée un ! Il était neuf heure.

* * *

><p>Draco était dans sa chambre, à moitié étendu sur le divan prune, et relisait pour la troisième fois la même ligne de son manuel de sortilèges. Il maudissait intérieurement l'auteur qui avait la salle manie de faire des phrases immenses et tarabiscotées, ce qui se traduisait par un grincement de dent impétueux.<p>

Il referma le livre d'un coup sec en soupirant et ferma les yeux un instant. Il n'avait dormi que quelques heures cette nuit et ce sentait déjà las. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Depuis sa prime enfance, il souffrait d'insomnie chronique qui désespérait ses parents. Ils avaient tout fait pour l'aider, mais seules les potions du sommeil de son parrain palliaient ce problème.

Mais même avec le breuvage salvateur, il n'excédait jamais cinq heures de sommeil. Il n'y avait rien à faire, il se réveillait toujours en sueur, victime des terreurs nocturnes qui avaient commencé à la mort de son grand-père, incapable de se rendormir. Le médicomage de sa mère avait même soupçonné une neuropathie étrange née d'un traumatisme intense.

La veille, Draco avait tenté de s'endormir, mais à chaque fois qu'il fermait les paupières et se forçait à se détendre, les mots de son père lui revenaient en mémoire, martelant ses tempes. Potter qui allait vivre avec lui. Potter qu'il allait devoir trimballer partout comme un bébé dragon ayant perdu sa maman.

Il s'était imaginé un instant Potter porter un collier de chien et lui, tirant sur sa laisse pour le faire coopérer. Cette image l'avait suffisamment amusé pour calmer son irritation un moment et il était parvenu à se recentrer sur sa respiration.

Il avait inspiré longuement, gonflant le ventre comme Bella lui avait appris, et avait expiré en maitrisant le débit de son souffle, creusant son abdomen, abaissant sa poitrine et resserrant ses épaules. Cette façon de respirer, que sa tante avait appris aux cours de préparation à l'accouchement à St Mangouste, avait considérablement amélioré la durée moyen de son endormissement.

Et puis, au bout de longues minutes pendant lesquelles il s'était repassé en boucle les dernières scènes avant qu'il ne quitte Potter, il avait été pris d'une envie étrange et inexplicable. Comme saisit aux tripes d'une angoisse viscérale, il avait eut envie de se ruer dans la suite de Potter pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. C'était idiot. Crétin même. Mais heureusement, cette idée saugrenue avait quitté son esprit quelques secondes seulement après l'avoir investi.

Il s'était ensuite endormi presque paisiblement, vers les deux heures du matin, et immanquablement, il s'était réveillé haletant et grelottant, hanté par l'image cauchemardesque du cadavre de son grand père, décharné et livide, qui essayait de faire avaler sa canne à son père, à six heures à peine.

Les cauchemars de la nuit étaient toujours éprouvant, douloureux et le mettaient souvent mal à l'aise, ramenant à lui des souvenirs longtemps refoulés ou des scènes traumatisantes qu'il redoutait plus que tout. Mais étrangement, il se réveillait presque toujours sur un rêve quasi hallucinatoire sans queue ni tête et des plus farfelues.

Comme toujours, il avait passé une bonne heure dans un bain rempli de mousse, délassant ses membres lourds en jouant avec les bulles. Une musique douce d'ambiance et quelques huiles essentielles parvenaient à lui offrir un repos souvent indispensables après l'agitation de la nuit.

Ensuite, il s'était habillé d'une simple robe de sorcier prune foncée en soie, bien ajustée à la taille. Son père avait d'ordinaire horreur qu'il ne porte rien sous ses robes, mais il se dit que pour une fois, avec la présence de Potter et surtout de Black qui semblait beaucoup obnubilé Lucius, il pourrait échapper à l'inspection matinale de routine sans laquelle il ne pouvait deviner qu'il ne portait ni chemise ni pantalon.

C'est ainsi qu'il réalisa qu'il y avait quand même des points positifs à la venue de Potter au Manoir. Outre le relâchement de la discipline nécessaire à une bonne adaptation du sujet Potty-sans-Dieu-ni-loi à son environnement, il y aurait probablement une multitude d'aménagements dans l'emploi du temps classique des vacances d'été.

Son père devrait passer du temps avec Black, sa mère était suffisamment occupée entre la gestion de l'équipe elfique de la maison et ses cours de botanique sans qu'elle ne s'occupe de lui. Et puis avec le bébé qui arriverait bientôt, Severus et Bella auront d'autres choses à penser que la présence d'un unique caleçon vert pomme sous sa robe de sorcier.

Entre la suppression des cours d'étés et le temps qu'il risquait d'avoir pour former Potter, Draco rêvait déjà d'une vie plus posée avec quelques moments à lui. Il pourrait profiter de cela pour redécouvrir les plaisirs auxquels il avait du renoncer en entrant à Poudlard.

Lire ! Il y avait une éternité qu'il n'avait plus tenu un livre entre ses doigts, ni tourner une page en humidifiant la pulpe de son index de la pointe de sa longue, simplement pour le plaisir de découvrir ligne après ligne, une intrigue naitre, des personnages se mouvoir, des péripéties

Tout ce qui avait pu lui passer entre les mains ses quatre dernières années étaient axées sur son éducation magique et politique. Un seul mot lui venait en tête quand il y repensait. En-nu-yeux !

La perspective de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil favori et de n'avoir strictement rien à retenir ou à analyser de sa lecture lui semblait être une merveilleuse idée. Juste pour ça, il aurait pu remercier Potter.

Aussi, il se leva comme un chat, ramenant ses jambes croisées au sol et posa son livre de sortilège sur le bureau. Un sourire franc et ravi aux lèvres, il se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque et s'empara de son livre préféré.

Le vieux manuscrit venait d'une auteur célèbre chez les moldus, mais qui avait en fait été une sorcière. La reliure élimée, vestige du dix huitième siècle, perdait ses dorures avec le temps, mais le titre aux lettres en reliefs émoustillaient toujours autant la paume qu'il promena sur la couverture.

Impatient de lire à nouveau les lignes qu'il appréciait depuis ses huit ans, lorsqu'il avait découvert le livre pour la première fois. C'était son grand père qui lui avait offert, et jamais avant le jour de sa mort, il n'avait daigné l'ouvrir. Et bizarrement, le jour de l'enterrement, pour apaiser ses tourments et sa peine, pour faire honneur à son grand père défunt, il avait dévoré l'ouvrage en quelques heures.

Et étrangement, jamais un livre n'avait pu égaler à ses yeux la perfection de la tragédie de celui-ci. Il s'assit au creux du velours assorti à sa robe du fauteuil, posa un coussin soyeux sur ses genoux et cala confortablement ses talons sous ses fesses. Avec une sorte d'excitation extatique, il souleva la couverture et sauta les premières pages pour s'arrêter sur le titre : Wuthering Heights.

* * *

><p>À l'extérieur du manoir dans la cour de gravillon, les paons blancs s'agitaient, piaillaient joyeusement et hélaient leurs compagnons de leur cris perçant. Mais rien dans cette agitation ne parvint à faire bouger la forme inerte sous les draps.<p>

Le soleil pouvait miroiter contre la carafe d'eau autant qu'il le voulait. Il pouvait pousser tous les paons de la terre à hurler en même temps. Morphée tenait Potter et narguait le matin en lui tirant la langue. Il était déjà dix heures.

* * *

><p>Narcissa avisa un coup d'œil à la pendule de la salle de bain et réalisa qu'il se faisait déjà tard. Aussi, elle s'extirpa de la baignoire, enjamba la marche pour se rendre dans le sauna. Le banc de bois était déjà chaud et elle dut éteindre un linge propre pour ne pas se brûler les cuisses.<p>

Elle apprécia la chaleur sèche qui purifiait sa peau pendant de longues minutes, laissant couler les gouttelettes d'eau le long de ses membres fins et graciles. Elle rejetait la tête en arrière et se laissa aller à ses fantasmes un instant. Elle percevait le parfum délicat du bouquet de lys blanc que Lucius avait du faire porter par un elfe à l'aurore, pendant sa promenade dans les serres.

Elle sourit, émue de cette attention rituelle qui lui faisait parfois beaucoup de bien, et parfois lacérait son cœur de souvenirs aussi tranchants que des lames de rasoirs. Mais à chaque fois, même si l'odeur réveillait en elle des sensations variées et contradictoires, elle appréciait fortement cette habitude qu'avait pris son mari de commémorer la mort de Regulus de cette manière.

Beaucoup de gens voyaient Lucius comme un homme froid et fier. Ces ignares se contentaient de l'image que son éducation stricte lui avait appris à projeter. La tenue et l'attitude d'un noble digne de son rang. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne cherchait à découvrir ce qu'il existait plus loin, plus profond derrière les apparences.

Néanmoins, si l'on prenait le temps de creuser derrière ce masque, Lucius se révélait rapidement radicalement différent de cette figure aristocratique et rigide qu'il incarnait en public. Dans l'intimité, C'était un homme charmant, calme, au sourire franc et facile, rigolant souvent à un bon mot ou une plaisanterie distrayante.

Il savait prêter attention à ceux qui en méritait et être présent pour les siens. Il était généreux et partageait volontiers ses possessions et son temps à ceux qu'il aimait. D'une familiarité discrète mais bienveillante, il savait s'enquérir et apporter son aide aux autres tout en ménageant leur fierté.

Toujours d'une oreille attentive, il se réservait souvent de porter un jugement sur les confidences qu'on pouvait lui faire. Déterminé et plein d'assurance, il rendait souvent les projets les plus fous possibleS par son acharnement et la volonté dont il faisait preuve.

Bien qu'elle l'ait épousé par nécessité, Narcissa l'aimait comme un frère. Elle admirait cet homme si fort et dévoué qui savait se montrer d'une gentillesse infinie malgré le poids du sang sur ses épaules. Et même si son cœur avait été brisé à jamais, si elle avait pu aimer un autre homme que Regulus Black dans sa vie, ça aurait été Lucius.

Un pincement au cœur lui vint en songeant à nouveau à lui, accentué par le parfum envoutant des lys qui embaumait la pièce. Le retour de Sirius parmi eux était évidement un événement réjouissant, aussi bénéfique qu'inattendu, mais sa ressemblance avec son frère heurtait Narcissa.

Chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, elle voyait le tracé délicat du contour de sa bouche et les traits harmonieux de son visage, le coins de ses paupières un peu incliné et les ailes frémissantes de son nez. Pire encore que les bouffées de souvenirs qui remontaient à la perception de l'odeur fleurie, cette représentation vivante de ce qu'aurait pu être, de ce qu'aurait du être Regulus lui faisait mal.

Les deux frères étaient tellement semblables. Ils possédaient le même scintillement au fond de leurs pupilles, celle qui refusait ardemment de disparaître quelques soit les épreuves traversées. Ils restaient quoi qu'il arrive, déterminés à se redresser, la tête haute et le menton en avant, un sourire insolant narguant leurs ennemies.

Narcissa s'évada un moment dans ses souvenirs, se rappelant du temps trop court pendant lequel elle avait été heureuse avec Regulus. Elle se souvenait de son sourire si généreux, de cet air d'innocence comblé quand elle lui réservait son entière attention. Les plaisanteries, les tours joués à Abraxas.

Leurs mains qui se frôlaient timidement près du lac, quand ils marchaient côte à côte. Ce regard triste mais décidé quand il lui avait fait ses adieux. Pour toujours, en son cœur, il y auraient cet adolescent tout juste sortit de l'enfance qui l'avait pourtant embrassé comme un homme une seule et unique fois.

Narcissa redressa la tête et fit rouler ses trapèzes pour soulager la tension des muscles de sa nuque. S'évacuant peu à peu de ses songes, elle sortit tranquillement de la cabine brûlante et s'enroula promptement dans un drap de bain duveteux. Le soleil qui entrait par la fenêtre large caressait sa peau nue. Elle libéra ses longues mèches blondes du chignon haut qui les préservait de l'humidité du bain.

Dans un soupir, elle ferma les yeux et offrit son visage un court moment à la lumière chaude et dorée qui illuminait sa salle de bain. Silencieusement elle adressa une prière à Regulus, où qu'il soit. Puis elle redressa la tête et essuya une perle salée qui avait coulé lentement sur sa joue.

Il y avait une journée bien chargée qui l'attendait, songea-t-elle en adressant un sourire un peu tremblant à son miroir. Ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser le passé.

* * *

><p>En désespoir de cause, le soleil laissa choir ses rayons directement sur le visage du jeune réfractaire. Au début il n'y eut strictement rien. Puis un faible, oui très faible froncement de sourcils. S'il avait pu crier de joie, l'astre du jour l'aurait fait à cet instant. Le jeune homme grogna, il allait se réveiller, enfin !<p>

Mais ses effort se muèrent en un échec cuisant, car le jeune homme se tournait dos à la fenêtre sans même soulever les paupières et replongea dans les étendues profondes du sommeil réparateur. Si le matin avait pu pleurer, ses larmes auraient inondé la chambre rouge et or. Il était onze heure.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>

**La suite la semaine prochaine !**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Titre : Les Ombres du Crépuscule**  
><strong><span>Auteur<span> : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**  
><strong><span>Univers<span> : Harry Potter**  
><strong><span>Type<span> : Longue Fiction, Chapitre 8**  
><strong><span>Rating<span> : M**  
><strong><span>Pairing<span> : Harry/Draco, Lucius/Sirius**  
><strong><span>Résumé<span> : Lorsqu'Harry et Sirius apprennent au détour d'une conversation volée entre Snape et Dumbledore que le destin d'Harry est d'être sacrifié. Sirius, pour protéger Harry, va faire la seule chose qu'il peut : appeler sa cousine, Bellatrix.**  
><strong><span>Disclammer<span> : Tout à JKR**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8<span>

Onze heures tapantes sonnèrent à l'horloge du grand hall, raisonnant dans tout le premier étage du manoir. Mais malgré les bruits sourds qui faisaient vibrer le parquet, Harry Potter ne daignait pas émerger d'un sommeil de plomb. Le soleil avait depuis longtemps abandonné la bataille qui l'opposait au jeune garçon, et il laissait choir négligemment ses rayons sur le couvre lit cramoisis.

De l'autre côté de la porte communiquant entre leurs deux suites, la silhouette gracile de Draco hésitait entre frapper et attendre une réponse, ou entrer franchement, peu importe ce qu'il trouverait en pénétrant dans la pièce. Après tout, il était chez lui …

Le blond avait dû reposer le livre qu'il dévorait avidement pour s'occuper de Potter qui ne manifestait aucun signe de vie notable. Son père avait laissé une circulaire, l'informant des règles auxquelles Potter devaient se soumettre, et le parchemin contenait entre autre l'indication de l'heure maximale à laquelle il était tolérable qu'il se réveille. Et cette heure venait de retentir …

Draco prit encore quelques secondes pour réfléchir, se disant qu'il serait fort à propos pour entamer une relation plutôt saine avec Potter, de commencer par respecter son intimité et d'attendre qu'il lui permette d'entrer. Aussi, il souffla un grand coup et tambourina suffisamment fort pour réussir à le réveiller, mais assez bas pour ne pas passer pour un épileptique survolté.

Mais évidemment, le sommeil de Potter qui avait vaincu le soleil et l'horloge, fit fi du remue-ménage de Draco. Le brun ne put que grogner, sa conscience toujours plongée dans les songes, et se retourner, sortant une jambe velue des draps de coton pour bloquer amoureusement la couette entre ses cuisses.

Finalement, au bout de longues minutes pendant lesquelles Draco s'abima le poing à cogner contre le bois vernis, Harry, inquiété par les bruits sourds, commença à se rouler dans ses draps, donnant des coups aux démons imaginaires qui troublaient son repos.

Lorsque par mégardes, son pied rencontra violemment le montant du lit, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant brusquement, émergeant du duvet sous lequel il était tapi. D'abord brumeux, son esprit eut le temps de s'émerveiller de la douceur incroyable des draps dans lesquels il avait dormi, de la parfaite fermeté du matelas, ni trop dur ni trop mou, de l'odeur apaisante et agréable des lys d'eau sur la commode.

Puis il réalisa qu'on frappait à sa porte. Un peu chancelant de sommeil, il s'empara de ses lunettes et alla ouvrir en se déplaçant à tâtons. Il entrouvrit le panneau de bois lustré pour apercevoir le visage fin à l'expression hautaine de Draco Malfoy qui semblait s'impatienter de poireauté devant sa porte. Il articula un timide « bonjour » en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Son corps engourdi lui pria de s'étirer un peu, ce qu'il fit, sous le regard révolté du blond qui tourna la tête.

« Je dirais plutôt bonne après-midi, mais c'est vrai que techniquement, il n'est que onze heure quarante-cinq, répondit-il sèchement en se reconcentrant sur Potter dès que ses étirements félins furent terminés. Nous allons bientôt passer à table, et ce serait une bonne idée d'arriver à te rendre présentable dans les quinze prochaines minutes. Tu t'en sens capable ?

La déférence et la gentillesse dont Draco faisait preuve, non dans son ton mais dans ses mots, lui semblaient suspectes, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger. Le blond avait déjà forcé le passage, traversé l'immense chambre pour rejoindre la penderie semi-ouverte et quasiment vide. D'un harmonieux mouvement du poignet, Draco tira les rideaux et ouvrit les battements de la fenêtre pour permettre à l'astre du jour de pénétrer enfin dans ce sanctuaire de la nuit.

« Comme tu n'as pas vraiment d'expérience en matière d'élégance et de style, je vais choisir tes vêtements pour le moment. Cette après-midi, je te donnerai un cours accéléré sur ce qu'il te faut savoir absolument maintenant que tu vis au manoir. »

Draco s'interrompit un moment et se caressa le menton, signe qu'il réfléchissait intensément. Il fit un tri mental dans les frusques qui se trouvaient dans la penderie de l'ex-chambre d'ami. Là était regroupé l'ensemble des robes de sorciers et autres tenues que les Malfoy proposaient à leurs invités. Draco essaya de compiler une chemise et un pantalon assortis avec une robe de lin, s'imaginant bien que la soie ne serait pas du gout de Potter.

« Tiens, fit il en lui tendant les vêtements qu'il décrocha des cintres. Ça devrait faire l'affaire. Je ne te laisserais pas porter de cravate pour le moment, parce que tu ne sais pas les choisir. Et comme la cravate est le reflet de la personnalité, une façon de s'exprimer, je ne peux la choisir à ta place. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore planter là comme un crétin hydrocéphale ? Allez, sous la douche Potter ! »

Draco le poussa brusquement dans la salle d'eau, fourrant dans ses bras les frusques qu'il avait sélectionnées et ferma la porte, non sans avoir préalablement lancé :

« Les serviettes sont dans l'armoire chauffante et tu as un peignoir au bord de la baignoire. Tous les produits sont dans le meuble de verre près du sauna. Tu as dix minutes, pas une de plus ! Ordonna-t-il. Et pas d'après rasage ! Ça n'aura pas le temps de se fondre à l'odeur de ta peau avant le déjeuner et tu sentirais trop fort, ça incommoderait l'assistance. »

La salle de bain était somptueuse. Harry remarqua des petits détails qu'il n'avait pas perçu au premier coup d'œil la veille, trop embrumé qu'il était par les événements et le sortilège de Narcissa. Le raffinement du marbre des comptoirs, la délicatesse des sculptures des pieds de la baignoire, la très grande qualité du verre soufflé qui constituait les parois de la cabine de douche, la douceur des draps de bain moelleux, les ornements du bois taillé qui entouraient le sauna …

Harry s'égara un instant à effleurer de la pulpe de ses doigts chaque rebord et chaque recoin de la pièce somptueuse, respirant l'odeur de pin et de jasmin qui embaumait l'air ambiant. Il inspira à fond une fois, deux fois pour se repaitre du parfum délicieux de la salle.

Curieux, le brun se dirigea vers l'armoire pour glaner un shampoing et un gel douche parmi les centaines de flacons en verre qui peuplaient les étagères clinquantes. Il attrapa deux fioles en se fiant uniquement à son instinct et chercha rapidement une brosse à dent, du dentifrice, un rasoir et de la mousse à raser.

« Dis donc Potter ? Tu ne sais pas te servir d'un robinet ou quoi ? Dépêche-toi un peu ! » Cria la voix aiguë de Draco qui semblait être au bord de la syncope.

Harry soupira et se secoua un peu. Il posa les produits sur le plan de travail et ses vêtements sur le porte manteau placé là à cet effet. Il retira rapidement son pyjama, laissant tomber le tissu sur le carrelage délicieusement tiède qui caressait la plante de ses pieds. Malfoy le tuerait probablement pour ça, mais il s'en fichait éperdument à cet instant précis.

Harry attrapa le peignoir posé sur le bord de la baignoire et pénétra dans la cabine de douche. Cela lui prit une minute ou deux avant de comprendre comment se refermait l'imposante porte en carré de verre. L'intérieur était immense. Des carreaux de marbres multicolores formaient une mosaïque illustrant une scène de mythologie sorcière du Moyen-âge dont Harry n'avait aucune idée. Au sol, un siphon large drainait l'eau ou la retenait en fonction de la position d'une petite goupille à droite de la robinetterie.

Il y avait tellement d'espace qu'il semblait à Harry que l'équipe de Gryffondor entière aurait pu tenir dans la cabine en se serrant un peu. Le brun fit couler l'eau et une voie sortie du néant l'interrogea sur la température. Il répondit quarante comme il aurait répondu autre chose, et fut immédiatement recouvert d'une ondée délicieusement chaude qui venait des parois, du plafond et même du sol. Des milliers de petits jets complétaient la cascade claire qui s'échappait du pommeau au dessus de sa tête. Une vapeur d'eau légère envahie bientôt la cabine et Harry dut mobiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas se laisser choir par terre et faire un ange de neige au milieu de cette cabine enchanteresse.

Discrètement, Harry entrouvrit la porte pour attraper les produits qu'il avait choisis et s'enferma à nouveau dans la cabine où il se prélassa lascivement. L'eau qui roulait sur ses muscles détendait chaque tension, soulageait chaque nœud qui meurtrissait ses membres ou son dos. Au bout de longues minutes, il se sentit léger et libéré du poids de la douleur et de la souffrance. Il avait fait le vide dans son esprit et même à ce moment de grande vulnérabilité, ses pensées morbides n'avaient pas refait surface.

Alors qu'il se savonnait avec le contenu d'une fiole qui semblait contenir une dose importante de gingembre et de noix de coco, il se demanda mentalement si le Manoir Malfoy n'était pas une sorte de havre qui repoussait instantanément chacune de ses pensées négatives. Pensant qu'il était probablement entrain de devenir fou, Harry cessa ses élucubrations mentales pour se concentrer sur le flacon de shampoing.

La mixture rosâtre sentait la fleure d'hibiscus et un petit quelque chose qu'Harry ne parvenait pas à analyser. Il huma tranquillement la petite pâte pâle qu'il fit couler au creux de sa paume avant de frotter sa tignasse rebelle avec énergie. Des coups secs et répétés à la porte le firent accélérer un peu, présageant qu'un Malfoy en colère pouvait être aussi tendre et amicale que Norbert, le Norvégien à Crête d'Hagrid.

Quand il eut terminé de se frictionner, il se rinça, sortit rapidement de la douche en prenant garde de ne pas glisser sur le carrelage humide et se rompre le cou. Harry se laissa dégouliner un moment sur le tapis, prenant un plaisir malsain à souiller la pauvre carpette avant de consentir à enfiler le peignoir et à enrouler une serviette autour de ses cheveux.

Harry tournoya un moment dans la pièce en reniflant tranquillement les effluves mêlée du parfum de la pièce, du bois humide, et des différentes substances lavantes qu'il avait utilisé tantôt. Puis, il laissa tomber le peignoir duveteux qui rejoignit son pyjama sur le sol et s'admira un instant dans le miroir.

Il était maigre. Trop maigre. Ses cheveux noirs pendaient négligemment devant son front, masquant la fine cicatrice blanchâtre en forme d'éclair. Ses paupières tombantes et ses joues bouffies lui donnaient l'air éreinté, comme s'il avait marché toute une année sans jamais fermer les yeux. Il paraissait errer comme un damné, se fit-il lui-même la réflexion.

Le sourire cocasse qui barra ses lèvres rehaussa ses pommettes un instant. Il ne lui semblait pas qu'il aurait quinze ans d'ici quelques jours. Et il ne se souvenait pas s'être souvenu de la date du jour et de celle de son anniversaire depuis longtemps. Décidément, ce séjour, bien que débutant, au Manoir avait le don de lui remettre les idées en place.

Harry cessa de descendre le long de son corps fin aux épaules pourtant carrées et à la taille marquée, pour se concentrer sur les poils saillants qui soulevaient la peau de son menton et se gratta un peu. Il attrapa rapidement le rasoir et la mousse à l'odeur de pin qu'il s'étala en une couche épaisse sur le visage. Il passa rapidement la lame contre son menton, sa gorge, au dessus de son nez et le long de ses joues. Il s'interrogea un instant sur la tête qu'il aurait s'il se laissait pousser le bouc.

Les coups devinrent frénétiques, faisant vrombir le battant. Harry crut percevoir le grognement impatient de Draco qui maugréait après lui, aussi, il se dépêcha de rincer la mousse, de brosser ses dents et de sauter dans ses vêtements. Il passa sur le contact horripilant du lin sur sa peau et se dépêcha de déverrouiller la porte pour apparaitre fin prêt devant un Draco au bord de l'embolie.

« Pas trop tôt ! Se força à articuler le plus gentiment possible un Draco passablement énervé.

-J'ai fait au plus vite, plaida innocemment Harry en affichant son air de licorne battu le plus convaincant.

-Oui, oui, je sais. Bon, ça m'a l'air d'aller, souffla Draco qui l'observait avant de s'approcher pour replacer son col de chemise. Donne-moi tes lunettes.

-Quoi ?

-Ça ! Grimaça Draco en pointant Harry du doigt, ce qui le fit loucher. Ca porte toujours le nom de lunette à ce que je sache ? Donne !

-Euh, balbutia le brun. »

Réticent, Harry finit tout de même par lui tendre. Draco se figea un moment, et Harry fut déçu de ne pouvoir décrypter son expression. Il savait néanmoins pourquoi le blond avait marqué un temps d'arrêt et le regardait à présent avec une stupeur difficilement dissimulée par des années de pratique.

Tout le monde sorcier savait qu'Harry avait des yeux verts. Mais personne ne remarquait à quel point la couleur de son iris était vibrante, profonde et surprenante tant qu'il portait ses lunettes en cul de bouteille. C'était aussi pourquoi il aimait se cacher derrière les verres épais et se sentait nu et vulnérable quand il ne les portait pas. Hormis le fait qu'il n'y voyait absolument rien, bien sûr.

D'ailleurs, la seule personne à lui avoir dit un jour qu'il avait de beaux yeux, c'était Cédric. Quand il lui retirait tendrement ses lunettes pour l'embrasser … Le rappel de son amour perdu lui fit mal et il chassa vite son sourire de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour l'évoquer. Et de toute façon, la voix de Draco le ramenait déjà dans le monde des vivants.

« Je te déclare officiellement présentable pour la première fois de ta vie. En dehors de l'uniforme de Poudlard bien sur. Félicitations ! fit-il railleusement en lui tendant sa monture réparée, arrangée et débarrassée du papier collant. »

Puis, sans rien ajouter, Malfoy se rendit d'un pas vif jusqu'à la porte qui donnait sur le couloir, s'immobilisant sur le seuil pour lui lancer un regard désespéré. Harry déglutit bruyamment, se trouvant bien pataud dans cet accoutrement aussi naturel pour lui qu'une robe de soubrette à un dragon.

« Bon tu me suis où tu restes là ? Demanda Draco, une légère pointe d'ironie dans la voix. »

Harry crut plus sage de lui emboîter le pas sans rien dire, se faisant lentement mais surement à cette tenue ridicule qui lui seyait pourtant à merveille … Ce qui n'arrangeait pas Draco qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer à Potter des regards furtifs qui laissaient percevoir derrière l'agacement, un chouya d'admiration.

* * *

><p>Après avoir suivi Draco à travers les couloirs à s'en donner la nausée, Harry fut ravi de voir apparaitre devant lui le pallier du grand escalier de marbre qui donnait sur le hall. A côté du Manoir, le labyrinthe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était une banale plaisanterie … Et bien sûr, penser à la victoire combinée que lui et Cédric auraient pu partager aux yeux de Poudlard et dans l'intimité de draps humides à l'issue de la troisième tâche, n'était pas du tout une bonne idée.<p>

Harry se secoua mentalement et continua à suivre Draco comme un parfait toutou dressé. Il fallait dire que les derniers événements, qu'il éludait aussi allègrement que le souvenir renversant du sourire charmeur de Cédric, avaient fini par lui donner faim. C'était trop en trop peu de temps pour son petit corps fragile qui avait la fâcheuse manie de compenser par la nourriture.

Après avoir dévalé les quelques dizaines de marches avec une nonchalance qui semblait poignarder Draco en plein cœur à chaque pas, Harry se focalisa sur le fumet délectable qui ravissait ses narines. Il devait avoir l'air d'un parfait crétin mais il s'émerveillait de la façon magistrale avec laquelle il parvenait à refouler ses pensées macabres lorsqu'il y avait de la nourriture à proximité.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'escapades durant lesquelles Harry n'aurait même pas eu besoin de Malfoy, étant tout à fait capable de s'orienter à l'odeur, les deux garçons arrivèrent enfin dans la grande salle à manger. Evidemment, « grande » était un euphémisme …

La salle à manger du Manoir Malfoy était tout simplement grandiose. Il y avait, comme partout dans la bâtisse, de magnifiques tentures de velours argent et vert, et des meubles en bois précieux. Harry détailla aussi une immense table couverte de chandeliers en argent, face à une baie vitrée gigantesque donnant une vue inégalable sur le lac.

Comme si tout ce faste n'était pas encore suffisant, l'argenterie qui trônait sur les fines nappes de soie brodée à la main était superbement ouvragée et tout le service était en porcelaine de Limoges, richement parée. Harry se mordit la lèvre en se disant que s'il avait le malheur de faire tomber un couvert ou d'ébrécher une assiette, il finirait surement pendu par les pieds dans une geôle des cachots du Manoir.

Mais le support était loin d'être la partie la plus intéressante du paysage qu'Harry avait le plaisir d'admirer. La table _de _chêne massif qui devait faire plusieurs mètres de long était couverte de mets tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres.

Assiettes stylisées de crudités, salades garnies, soupières débordant presque de veloutés lisses et de bouillons brûlants, plateaux de fromages et de pains ainsi qu'un impressionnant bol de pommes de terre pilées accompagnés de légumes dont Harry n'avait même pas connaissance. Ca et là étaient posés dans des petits ramequins, différentes sauces et condiments qui accompagneraient à merveille ce qui semblait être un rôti de centaure et un dindonneau de beau volume (évidemment, sans que Draco ne lui souffle, Harry aurait pris ça pour un morceau de porc saucissonné et un poulet aux ailes particulièrement développées).

Il y avait sept couverts de dressés, comportant chacun une assiette creuse, une petite assiette plate, une grande assiette plate, une assiette à pain et une assiette à dessert (Harry bénissait Draco à ce moment précis de pouvoir lui fournir toutes ses informations suffisamment discrètement pour qu'il évite de s'humilier au milieu de ce tas de sang-pur affamés). Des fourchettes, des couteaux et des cuillères de tailles, formes et aspects diverses accompagnaient la pile d'assiettes, et chacun des convives possédaient trois verres : un pour le vin, un pour le jus de citrouille et un pour l'eau.

Lucius Malfoy se tenait droit au bout de la table dans un grand fauteuil de velours, tel le patriarche distingué de cette grande assemblée. A sa droite, Narcissa attendait, les mains croisées sur les genoux que les elfes daignent apporter le plat de poisson dont la cuisson devait être terminée. A sa gauche, Sirius semblait particulièrement nerveux et mal à l'aise, il ne cessait de jeter des regards en coin et avait l'air fébrile. Il se raidissait à chaque geste de Lucius et l'observait sans cesse, ce qui lui attirait parfois des regards perplexes de l'assistance.

A droite de Sirius, se tenait Bellatrix devant qui trônait un pot de beurre d'arachide crémeux. Harry eut du mal à empêcher une légère grimace de dégoût apparaître en voyant Bellatrix tremper son brocoli dans le pot de beurre d'arachide avant de le croquer. Ce devait être dégoûtant et pourtant elle le savourait comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde en matière de denrée culinaire.

A ses côtés, Severus Snape, dont la chevelure semblait s'être dégraissée depuis qu'il s'était amouraché de la sulfureuse Bellatrix, rayonnait de bonheur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser une main protectrice sur le ventre rond de sa chère et tendre. Il souriait sincèrement à chaque fois qu'il sentait le fœtus qui serait bientôt son fils, sa chair et son sang, remuer sous sa paume.

Harry fut complètement déstabilisé par cette image idyllique d'un couple aimant attendant un enfant, surtout qu'il s'agissait de Bellatrix Black, la sadique cousine que Sirius avait toujours dit détester, et Snape, alias le bâtard graisseux qui avait prit un malin plaisir à lui pourrir ses quatre premières années à Poudlard à renfort d'humiliations publiques et de retenues interminables. Mais bizarrement, aujourd'hui, rien ne semblait avoir d'importance à ses yeux. A part l'idée d'enfourner dans sa bouche sèche une tranche épaisse de ce rôti qui lui faisait de l'œil.

Draco prit place à côté de sa mère et entraina Harry à sa gauche. Il serra les dents car il savait pertinemment ce que ce placement de table signifiait, mais un regard appuyé de son père lui fit afficher immédiatement un sourire aussi faux que radieux.

Encouragé par un signe de tête de Lucius Malfoy, Draco se pencha vers Potter pour lui expliquer brièvement :

« Les sang-purs ont une sorte d'habitude quant au placement à table. Les hommes doivent prendre à leur droite leur épouse, leur mère, ou toute femme qui se révèle être la plus proche de lui, et à leur gauche, celui qu'il considère comme leur bras droit s'il ne l'est pas encore officiellement. »

Harry hocha la tête, ne comprenant strictement rien au charabia de Draco, et chercha du réconfort du côté de Sirius, mais son parrain semblait anormalement absorber dans la contemplation du lapin imaginaire qui ornait apparemment son assiette.

« Alors Draco, as-tu fait visiter le Manoir à monsieur Potter, demanda Lucius quand ils eurent terminé de s'installer. »

Harry scruta l'assemblée. Ils avaient tous l'air un peu étranges songea-t-il. Lui pour commencer, qui avait du mal à détacher ses yeux des ustensiles sculptés. Dès qu'il parvenait à quitter la fourchette des yeux, il s'extasiait devant le manche d'une petite cuillère, puis sur les assiettes peintes, les soupière … Il avait conscience d'offrir encore l'image d'un espèce de dégénéré n'ayant jamais vu une cuisine de sa vie et atteint en prime d'un autisme avancé, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il y avait ensuite Snape, le professeur tant haï, qui ne lui avait même pas lancé de remarque désobligeante et jetait des regards éperdus d'amour à Bellatrix, entre deux commentaires sans suite sur la chirurgie du myocarde et l'élevage des dragons en captivité. Mais ça, c'était surement un autre problème puisque Draco ne semblait pas s'en formaliser outre mesure.

« Non, nous allons nous y atteler cette après-midi, Père.

-Bien ! Confirma Lucius, satisfait. »

Harry, ayant vaguement perçu qu'on parlait de lui, n'arrivait toutefois pas à détacher son attention de la cousine de Sirius. Il était fasciné par sa beauté envoutante et angoissante qui le ravissait autant qu'elle le mettait mal à l'aise. Son visage affichait toute sorte d'expression effrayante et inquiétante lorsqu'elle enfournait ses pousses de chou-fleur trempées dans l'harissa au fond de sa bouche. Harry fut un peu intimidé, et franchement terrifié quand Bellatrix devint blême, puis verte, avant de hurler en poussant précipitamment la tasse de café de Snape loin d'elle.

« Mon amour ? Ça ne va pas ? Demanda un professeur de potion aussi inquiet que décontenancé.

-L'odeur du café, c'est … commença-t-elle »

Sans finir sa phrase, Bellatrix se leva à toute vitesse et fonça vers la salle de bain la plus proche, le tout sans se prendre les pieds dans sa robe longue ni dans les multiples tapis iraniens qui jonchaient les pièces du Manoir tels autant de pièges installés pour causer sa perte. Harry était admiratif.

« C'est normal, voulut rassurer Narcissa qui s'était levé pour faire elle-même le service, ce qui n'était apparemment pas courant. Je suis une grande buveuse de thé et durant ma grossesse l'odeur du breuvage suffisait à me lever le cœur. Déjà que Bella déteste le café … Tenez mes chéris. »

Sans leur demander leur avis, ni à l'un ni a l'autre, elle venait d'entasser à peu près tout ce qui était présent sur la table dans leur assiette. Draco ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de pousser discrètement la moitié de sa généreuse portion dans le plat de son père sans que celui-ci ne sourcille. Ce devait donc être habituel jugea Harry. Mais que devait-il faire, _lui_ de cette montagne ? Son voisin de table le plus proche étant Snape qui se tenait en face de lui, il s'imaginait mal lui refiler une partie de sa part. Il aurait sans doute droit à un coup d'œil courroucé et à un commentaire acerbe s'il osait.

L'aide vint d'un partit inattendu et inespéré. Le grand Lucius Malfoy lui-même tendit la main par-dessus le plat de Draco et saisit le couvert d'Harry en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Ce dernier faillit s'en étrangler avec la gorgée d'eau qu'il était en train de boire. Conscient de son étonnement, le père de Draco se contenta de lui sourire alors qu'il redistribuait la trop volumineuse part attribué par Narcissa dans l'assiette de Sirius. Il lui rendit ensuite son assiette sans que sa femme ne se rende compte de rien, trop occupé qu'elle était à rassurer Snape.

Sirius semblait avoir réussi à se détendre quelque peu, car il lui sourit à son tour, avant de remercier discrètement Lucius. Soudain la mère de Draco se retourna et leur lança à tous un regard scrutateur.

« Mais vous étiez en train de mourir de faim, mes pauvres chéris, vos assiettes sont déjà presque vide. »

Harry eut des sueurs froides en la voyant prête à se redresser pour les resservir.

« Cissa, intervint son mari, il faudrait peut-être aller s'assurer que ta sœur va bien.

-Tu as raison, j'y vais, lança-t-elle sur un ton un peu trop enjoué. »

Elle devait croire qu'arborer un grand sourire et figer une expression d'accalmie absolue sur son visage allait apaiser le futur papa angoissé, mais elle ne trompa pas ni son mari, ni Sirius qui la couvaient tout deux d'un regard embarrassé, comme deux frères qui s'inquiéteraient pour leur cadette. C'était touchant, pensa Harry en souriant.

« Je crois que je connais quelqu'un avec qui ta femme s'entendrait à merveille, souffla Sirius en tournant délicatement sa cuillère dans son thé pour le refroidir. »

Lucius se contenta d'hausser un sourcil inquisiteur, heureux de voir enfin l'homme qui occupait ses pensées reprendre son comportement habituel à son égard. Mais il ne perçut surement pas le soulagement qu'il laissait paraitre à ses convives et il ne se rendit pas compte que son fils et Potter les scrutaient tout deux avec attention.

« Elle a certainement des points communs avec cette chère Garance Wilcraft, commença Sirius en retenant un fou-rire.

-Oh ! »

Forcément, l'information fit tilt dans l'esprit de Lucius qui s'autorisa un rictus en coin qui ne trompait personne.

« Et oui, je vois que tu te souviens de la chère épouse de ce cher cousin Hortense, railla Sirius en avalant une gorgée de thé. »

Imaginer sa gracieuse cousine discuter chiffons avec la snobe et pompeuse Garance fit éclater de rire Sirius qui ne put contenir un éclat de rire franc qu'il entreprit de dissimuler dans sa tasse de thé, au risque de tout régurgiter par le nez ensuite.

Lucius afficha un drôle d'air, un mélange entre incrédulité et déconcertement. Cela passa très furtivement sur son visage, en un éclair il n'y eut plus rien, mais Harry l'avait nettement vu. Et Draco qui semblait avoir avalé de travers son centaure aussi.

« Je doute que cela soit très approprié de les mettre en présence l'une de l'autre. Surtout avec ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, constata le blond en restant volontairement nébuleux.

-T'as peur de te retrouver à nouveau dans une situation délicate ? »

Monsieur Malfoy esquissa un sourire narquois.

« En considérant l'incident des jumelles Wentworth, je crains fort ne pas avoir ton talent avec les femmes hystériques.

-L'expérience Luce, ce n'est qu'une question d'expérience, fit Sirius dans un accès de fausse modestie teinté d'autodérision.

Les deux hommes ne semblèrent pas s'apercevoir que Severus, Draco et Harry s'étaient figés. Narcissa qui revenait en tenant Bella par la taille, s'immobilisa à quelques pas de la table pour dévisager son mari et son cousin avec des yeux ronds.

Jamais, au grand jamais Lucius Malfoy n'avait laissé quiconque lui donner de surnom. Alors plaisanter à un repas en racontant de vieilles histoires de famille en riant à moitié, ce n'était même pas concevable pour les trois quart des personnes ici présentes (c'est-à-dire tout le monde sauf Harry qui commençait à trouver Mr Malfoy fort sympathique).

« Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir me vanter d'avoir atterri à St Mangouste pour avoir voulu séparer deux furies armées d'une pelle à tarte et d'une fourchette. M'enfin, tu es libre Sissi.

-Un couteau à steak, s'il te plait, rectifia Black en bombant le torse. Et j'en suis fière ! Attend Luce, j'ai encore la cicatrice au creux du coude ! »

Près d'Harry, Snape toussota.

« Si ma mémoire est bonne, Azurielle Wentworth avait juste un chaudron. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Non, là tu te mélanges avec cette histoire en cours de potions en cinquième année. Mais cette fois-là je n'y étais pour rien. Ezira Jenkins accusait Jezabel Wilcraft de lui mater les seins et elle lui a lancé son chaudron, sauf qu'il s'est penché au dernier moment, et j'étais juste derrière. »

Lucius qui dégustait une omelette aux champignons faillit s'étrangler et il dut user de toute la concentration qu'il possédait pour ne pas éclater de rire. Sirius le fusilla du regard en constatant que le blond avait tout de même pouffé légèrement. Severus aussi contenait son fou-rire en laissant Black terminer son histoire.

« Je ne suis pas près de l'oublier, on confectionnait une potion de Tue-Mandragore particulièrement puissante. J'avais été dispensé des cours de botanique pendant une semaine à cause de ça, par prévention. J'avais aussi été à l'infirmerie pendant près de deux jours, mais ça … Ezira a toujours été un peu extrême comme fille. Elle aurait du être flattée au lieu de se transformer en gorgone. »

Severus arqua un sourcil dans une mimique qui rappelait un peu trop les Malfoy. S'était déroutant.

« Un peu ? Ce n'est pas elle qui avait ensorcelé toutes les chandelles de la grande salle pour immoler son ex-petit ami pendant le petit déjeuner ?

-Folle et pyromane, j'en conviens, céda Sirius en inclinant la tête. Sinon Bella, j'ai entendu dire que tu voulais appeler ton fils Ezéchiel ? Après l'astrologie, la mythologie et les grands personnages de l'histoire, on va avoir droit à la Bible ?

À entendre son ton, c'était une perspective angoissante. Harry et Draco cessèrent tout deux de manger pour écouter ce qui allait suivre. Les deux cousins Black n'étaient pas franchement réputés pour bien s'entendre, et s'attaquer au bébé de la belle brune n'était pas forcément très fin de la part de Sirius s'il voulait survivre dans ce Manoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Ezéchiel ? Demanda Bellatrix en gardant son calme, autant pour contenir ses hurlements de rage que ses vomissements intempestifs.

-Rien ! Je le trouve très beau ce prénom. Mais dis-toi bien que si tu te retrouves avec un arrière petit enfant qui s'appelle Habacuc ou Mathusalem, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi ! Et puis, fais-toi à l'idée que tu risques d'avoir à gérer une crise d'ufologie mystique dans une quinzaine d'années.

Bellatrix et Severus échangèrent tout deux un regard complice. Bizarrement, Bella ne quitta pas le sourire serein qui rendait son visage doux et harmonieux.

« Il n'est même pas encore né que tu lui pourris déjà la vie, répondit-elle sans pour autant s'énerver. Tu es vraiment incorrigible. Mais aucune importance. Mon petit Ezéchiel aura un prénom magnifique, ajouta-t-elle en caressant le renflement de son ventre. Cela me suffit pour l'instant !

Severus acquiesça doucement et ce fut au tour de Sirius de faire une étrange mimique.

« Sirius est-ce que ça va ? demanda anxieusement Lucius. »

Il venait tout juste de reprendre un comportement à peu près normal, le blond n'avait pas envie de le voir retomber dans son étrange état de tension nerveuse. Cela prit quelques secondes avant que le parrain d'Harry hoche affirmativement la tête, l'air un peu absent.

« J'accuse juste le coup qui vient de me frapper. »

Bellatrix éclata de rire, comprenant de quoi il était question.

« Hé, oui ! Tu vas être tonton ! S'amusa Bella en éclatant de son rire suraigu qui faisait froid dans le dos. »

Discrètement, Harry tapota l'avant bras de Draco pour attirer son attention. Le blond ravala son regard méprisant et se pencha vers Potter pour écouter ce qu'il lui chuchotait.

« Mais dis, si Sirius et Bellatrix sont cousins, comment Sirius peut être le tonton de son fils ?

-Espèce de crétin ! On ne t'a jamais rien appris ? Chez dans les clans sorciers de sang-purs, les cousins des familles principales sont considérés comme des frères et sœurs et pareil pour les familles secondaires. En quelques sortes, tu vas devenir le cousin d'Ezéchiel et donc son frère. Et comme Ezéchiel est aussi mon cousin, je te laisse imaginer la suite. Mais bien sûr c'est uniquement symbolique, il n'y a pas de notion d'inceste, sinon, les familles de sang-purs se seraient éteintes depuis longtemps ! »

Le léger raclement de gorge de Lucius suffit à faire taire immédiatement Draco et laissa Harry pantois et complètement perdu. Il pensa intérieurement qu'il lui faudrait des cours de mise à niveau en « étude des sang-purs d'Angleterre ».

Il y eut un moment de silence autour de la table où tout le monde dégusta son repas. On entendit plus que le tintement occasionnel d'un ustensile contre la porcelaine. Puis le rire de Narcissa dissipa ce moment qui commençait à devenir un peu pesant.

Harry constata alors deux choses : Narcissa avait un rire magnifique et cette impression qu'elle dégageait et qui passait pour de la froideur n'en était pas. En la voyant à ce moment, heureuse, il venait de le comprendre. Narcissa n'était une aristocrate qui se donnait des airs distant et glacial, elle était triste. Juste triste. Le contraste qu'il avait momentanément sous ses yeux venait de lui permettre de le comprendre.

« Que se passe-t-il ma chérie ? Demanda Lucius en penchant la tête.

-Vous vous rendez compte que c'est la première fois que nous sommes assis tous les quatre autour de cette table et que nous nous tenons tranquille spontanément ?

-C'est vrai ça ! Tu te souviens l'été quand on venait tous au Manoir ? souffla Bella nostalgique. On restait des fois des heures dans cette salle pendant d'éternels repas où nos pères parlaient affaires et nos mères botanique ou cuisine. Sirius était le plus bavard, Oncle Orion passait son temps à lui rappeler que les enfants devaient faire silence à la table.

-Je te signale que Père te le rappelait assez souvent aussi, Bella, répliqua Narcissa avec un sourire moqueur.

-Mais c'est toujours lui qui commençait ! Protesta la brune en désignant Sirius d'un coup de tête.

-Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment de ça, marmonna Sirius. Les souvenirs que je garde des repas en famille sont assez explosifs. Du style « la seconde guerre mondiale n'a pas encore eu lieu mais c'est pour bientôt ».

Harry qui suivait la conversation était aussi désemparé que Draco qui faisait tout de même meilleure figure que lui, comme toujours. En face d'eux, Severus Snape soupirait de dédain, lui aussi ne saisissant pas intégralement l'ironie de la situation. Comme pour l'intégrer à la conversation, Bellatrix se tourna vers lui en souriant et expliqua :

« Sirius avait lancé un sort à la soupière en espérant asperger sa mère en toute discrétion. Sauf que Sirius a toujours eu la main un peu lourde en matière de sortilège et en plus d'un enthousiasme débordant, il voulait impressionner Lucius.

-Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! S'insurgea Sirius. Déjà je ne voulais impressionner personne, et ensuite ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est Luce qui m'a poussé ! Et puis tu as lancé le seconde sort hein, ne l'oublions pas !

-Pas du tout ! C'est Narcissa qui a transformé le bol de soupe en geyser ! »

Sirius se tourna vivement vers la mère de Draco qui pouffait doucement derrière sa serviette.

« Quoi ? Sérieusement ? demanda-t-il avec un air estomaquer. Mais c'était toi la plus sage d'habitude. Tu nous as tous arnaqué pendant des années ! Tu montres enfin ton vrai visage, vile traitresse.

-Elle m'avait dit que ma robe était affreuse et que ma coiffure était hideuse. Elle le méritait. Son cri indigné est l'un de mes plus doux souvenirs d'enfance, précisa Narcissa dans un sourire aussi élégant que sadique.

-Moi c'est surement la fois où la tante Prospérine est malencontreusement tombée dans le lac du Manoir pendant un mariage ! S'amusa Sirius en lançant un regard complice à Lucius qui y répondit gracieusement.

-Ou ce jour béni où cette vieille peau a failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque quand elle a trouvé des têtards dans son thé de Noël, s'exclama Bellatrix. »

S'en était trop pour la contenance même extrême de Lucius qui éclata franchement de rire avec sa femme et Bella qui entraina à son tour Severus dans le fou-rire. Cela faisait longtemps que Sirius s'esclaffait franchement et cette situation plutôt cocasse ne fit que perturber davantage Harry et Draco qui se regardèrent, dubitatifs.

« On m'a toujours accusé de ça, souffla Sirius en retrouvant son calme. Mais ce n'était pas moi. J'aurais bien voulu, mais je jure ne pas être responsable. Je n'ai jamais su qui l'avait fait d'ailleurs, précisa-t-il en insistant lourdement sur Lucius d'un regard accusateur.

-Père ! Vous n'avez pas sérieusement fait ça ! s'exclama Draco estomaqué, en voyant son père détourner le regard.

-Voyons Draco, c'était il y a longtemps. Et puis j'étais jeune. Et il faut préciser que Sissi déteignait sur moi à cette époque ! Se défendit-il, s'enlisant progressivement dans une mauvaise foi dont même Harry n'aurait pas osé faire preuve.

-Lucius Malfoy qui se cherche des excuses, voilà quelque chose qu'on ne voit pas tous les jours, se moqua son épouse avec une note de tendresse dans sa voix claire. »

Lucius leva la main pour serrer gentiment celle de sa femme, et Harry ne compris pas pourquoi une lueur étrange envahit le regard de Sirius. Qu'on le rassure, il n'y avait pas de règles interdisant aux époux de se tenir la main dans la L.L.D.R.I (longue liste de règles idiotes) n'est-ce pas ? Draco, toujours en état de choc, regardait le verre de jus de citrouille devant lui sans le voir.

Apparemment imaginer son père en train de remplir une théière de têtard avait cassé quelques mécanismes sensibles de sa pensée. Fasciné par un légume qui avait la forme d'un carotte mais complètement mauve, Harry lui toucha doucement le bras. Draco sursauta beaucoup trop brusquement et répliqua d'un regard noir.

« Quoi ?

-Et ça c'est quoi ? Fit-il en désignant le légume.

-Des doigts de fée. C'est un légume qui pousse surtout dans les grottes des dragons. Le nom vient du petit scintillement qu'ils projettent dans le noir avant d'être cueillis.

-C'est rudement bon dis donc ! »

Harry ne savait pas si c'était son commentaire ou le fait qu'il l'ait fait sursauter qui provoqua ce regard exaspéré chez son hôte.

« Draco chéri, demanda Narcissa en couvant son fils d'un regard doux, qu'as-tu prévu de faire cette après-midi ?

-Je dois faire visiter le manoir à Potter, mère. Ensuite je l'emmène remplir sa garde robe.

-Oh ! Très bien, parfait, merveilleux ! Et toi Lucius ? Interrogea-t-elle en fixant son mari.

-Je pensais emmener Sirius pour une petite sortie du côté de Salisbury, répondit-il évasivement. »

Narcissa n'osa faire aucun commentaire. Salisbury était la ville dans laquelle se trouvait le caveau de la famille Black. Elle se reconcentra sur son assiette et entreprit de découper son hadock fumé en autant de morceau qu'il était possible. Bella se retourna vers Severus et tout deux échangèrent un regard entendu en continuant leur repas.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans un silence lourd. Le rappel de ce lieu de repos éternel était douloureux pour les membres des Ombres du Crépuscule et les plongea dans un état de profonde nostalgie. Draco n'osait rien dire, ne comprenant pas la portée de l'information et n'osant pas interrompre cet instant morose. Même Harry arrêta de poser des questions sur chaque plat garnissant la table.

C'est finalement avec soulagement que les convives quittèrent la table …

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>

**La suite dans trois semaines ! **

_**(Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard du à mon départ en stage. Je précise aussi que, pour les lecteurs des fictions « Notre Père » et « Another Chance », nous alternerons à présent la publication des trois fictions à un chapitre par semaine, ce qui revient à un chapitre de chaque fiction toutes les trois semaines =) Merci de nous suivre et merci de votre patience ! Vos reviews sont extraordinaires et nous donnent beaucoup de courage. Vous êtes des lecteurs géniaux !)**_


	10. Chapitre 9

**Titre : Les Ombres du Crépuscule**  
><strong><span>Auteur<span> : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**  
><strong><span>Univers<span> : Harry Potter**  
><strong><span>Type<span> : Longue Fiction, Chapitre 9**

**Rating : M**  
><strong><span>Pairing<span> : Harry/Draco, Lucius/Sirius**  
><strong><span>Résumé<span> : Lorsqu'Harry et Sirius apprennent au détour d'une conversation volée entre Snape et Dumbledore que le destin d'Harry est d'être sacrifié. Sirius, pour protéger Harry, va faire la seule chose qu'il peut : appeler sa cousine, Bellatrix.**  
><strong><span>Disclammer<span> : Tout à JKR**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9<span>

Le vent soufflait doucement une brise tiède. Derrière les murs aux pierres effritées, les branches des saules murmuraient lascivement une tendre litanie et les feuilles chantaient une complainte aussi triste que familière. Sirius inclina pensivement la tête en poussant les barreaux rouillés d'un vieux et lourd portail en fer forgé.

Le grincement sinistre s'ajouta à la mélopée macabre des arbres et du vent. Le bruissement de ses pas dans le gravier sonnait le glas d'une époque maudite où la rancœur avait remplacé une douleur sincère injustement refoulée. Derrière lui, les pas de Lucius faisaient échos aux siens.

La belle journée de juillet ensoleillée qui tendait le bout de son nez le matin même, s'effaçait lentement sous les volutes inquiétantes de gros nuages violets. Le ciel semblait porter la peine de Sirius dans un hommage muet à sa détresse et à son désespoir.

Il arpentait les longues allées comme un spectre, trainant ses talons dans l'herbe jaunie qui courrait entre les tombes de gray ancien. Il ne lisait pas les noms gravés dans la pierre, ou les messages d'amour des proches en deuil. Il glissait presque, ne sentant plus ses orteils butés au bout de sa chaussure ou la plante de ses pieds épousée la courbe de sa semelle.

Entre ses doigts, les tiges froides du bouquet de lys gelaient ses paumes La rosée glacée suintant de chaque pousse s'infiltrait le long de ses poignets et semblait pénétrer son sang pour le refroidir de l'intérieur. Il grelottait. Lucius qui le suivait tranquillement, capta les soubresauts de ses muscles et s'arrêta immédiatement.

Sirius qui sentait s'éloigner la présence du blond s'arrêta aussi et se retourna pour l'apercevoir, scintillement dans un rayon de soleil. La grisaille semblait le suivre mais épargnait Lucius qui, lui, n'avait pas froid. En quelques pas, le blond le rejoignit et posa doucement son lourd manteau de fourrure sur ses épaules voutées.

Instantanément, les frissons de Sirius s'estompèrent et la douce chaleur de la cape fourrée apaisa la tourmente de son cœur. Sirius soupira une fois, deux fois avant de se remettre à marcher. Le caveau des Black était tout au fond du cimetière. C'était le plus ancien mausolée de la petite bourgade et le plus grand aussi.

Lorsqu'enfin, les sculptures en marbre noir du petit monument se détachèrent parmi les centaines d'autres pierres tombales penchées qui l'entouraient. Bizarrement, Sirius fut surprit de trouver le caveau parfaitement lustré, le marbre propre et luisant sous les maigres rayons de soleil qui perçaient les nuages. Des pervenches et des pensées fraiches aux couleurs vives ornaient le monument.

Doucement, Sirius se tourna vers Lucius qui souriait en regardant tranquillement le caveau. Il lui rendit son sourire avec une sincérité touchante. Le brun réalisa alors que pendant tout ce temps, Lucius et sans doute Narcissa étaient venus prendre soin de la tombe de sa famille alors qu'il pactisait avec l'ennemi.

La culpabilité qui menaçait de surgir directement du chaos de ses pensées depuis la veille fut tentée de s'échapper pour éclater dans le cimetière, mais tout le contrôle que Sirius pouvait exercer sur ses émotions fut suffisamment fort pour maintenir à l'intérieur de lui ce bouillonnement de rage.

Les yeux fixés sur les reflets satinés que les fleurs prenaient sous le soleil, Sirius entra dans le caveau. Il détailla du regard les différents noms gravés dans la pierre pour trouver celui de son père. Evidemment, comme il était prévisible, le cercueil de son père et de Regulus se trouvait tout au fond du caveau. Il passa devant les noms de ses ancêtres et de quelques vieux oncles et tantes qui reposaient en paix.

Etrangement, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu en voyant le nom de la vieille peau de Prospérine qui partageait le cercueil de son défunt mari. Il posa une paume attendrie sur le gray d'une statue la représentant et en caressa la courbe. Même sur sa représentation mortuaire, elle avait l'air méchante, s'amusa-t-il.

Il aurait voulu se retourner pour sourire à Lucius, mais le blond ne l'avait pas suivit dans le caveau, préférant lui laisser le loisir de partager ce moment seul avec son père. Dans un sens, il lui en était reconnaissant, mais il doutait aussi de sa capacité à tenir le coup, seul face aux erreurs de son passé.

Tranquillement, Sirius parcourut les quelques pas le séparant de la tombe de son père. Il marqua une pause devant la plaque de marbre portant le nom de son défunt frère. Il déglutit faiblement, détournant le regard, honteux. Il n'était pas encore le temps des remords et des regrets … Pour l'instant, il voulait retrouver son père et s'excuser auprès de lui pour toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises. Regulus viendrait ensuite.

Arrivé devant une petite plaque rectangulaire en marbre noir, Sirius se pencha pour poserun genou à terre. Il déposa les lys sur la tombe de son père, la tête inclinée vers le sol, priant pour sa rédemption. Relevé le menton et faire face au gisant d'Orion Black aurait été blasphématoire à ses yeux. Il ne s'imaginait pas souiller ainsi sa mémoire en osant le regarder en face.

Il restait une longue minute en silence, les yeux tournés vers la terre, incapable de pleurer ou de parler. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il puisse dire tout ce qu'il avait dans le cœur pour faire son deuil. Mais c'était tellement difficile … Etrangement, il aurait préféré que Lucius soit là pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve. Ou peut être pas finalement.

Son orgueil l'empêcherait surement de se livrer ou alors sa mauvaise foi rejetterait sur le blond toute sa culpabilité en lui reprochant toutes ses erreurs. Non il fallait d'abord qu'il se retrouve seul face à son père, seul face à ses erreurs, seul face à toute la merde qu'il avait pu provoquer au sein de sa famille.

Sirius avait toujours eu du mal à reconnaitre qu'il avait échoué. Il n'aimait pas réaliser qu'il s'était trompé. Mais cette fois, c'était autre chose qu'une petite erreur de jeunesse sans importance. Cette fois, sa bêtise avait pris des proportions énormes.

Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'il avait l'orgueil et la fierté d'un Black, qu'il était buté, borné et ne supportait aucune critique comme son père ou son oncle … Avant ce jour, il n'avait jamais réellement saisi la portée de ses paroles. Mais aujourd'hui il comprenait.

Lentement, Sirius se redressa et releva la tête pour faire face au visage du gisant qui fermait le cercueil. La sculpture était fidèle. Trop peut être. Il retrouvait les traits de son père : la pupille dilatée de son œil droit, vestige d'une bagarre entre lui et Cygnus dans leur jeunesse, ses pommettes saillantes, sa mâchoire anguleuse, la fossette de son menton, les ailes élargies de son nez, les lèvres recourbées en une éternelle moue, les mèches éparses qui recouvrait un front trop large.

Même à travers la froideur de la mort et du marbre, la représentation d'Orion Black dégageait énormément de chaleur et d'apaisement. Sirius sentait son cœur s'emballer. Sa respiration s'accéléra un instant alors qu'il osait enfin entrouvrir les lèvres. Il décida pour la première fois de lâcher prise et de laisser parler son âme.

_« Bonjour Père. C'est moi, Sirius, ton fils. Je suis venu te voir, Père. Trop tard, bien trop tard. Mais je suis là maintenant. »_

Il déglutit faiblement. Sa voix tremblait et il sentait sa respiration devenir haletante. Il n'avait plus de souffle, il suffoquait. Les mots ne voulaient plus sortir, ou plutôt ils voulaient sortir tous à la fois. Dans sa tête, c'était le chaos, les millions de phrases qu'il avait formulé durant la nuit se battaient les unes avec les autres pour émerger les premières.

_« Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais te dire. Mais je ne sais pas comment commencer … »_

Sirius soupira à nouveau en tentant de maintenir la tête haute, face au gisant. Il se rappelait de son père, de ses mains dont la seule pression sur les siennes éloignaient toutes les peurs, de son rire, franc et direct, spontané. La seule part de lui qu'il ne semblait pas savoir maîtriser à la perfection.

Quand Sirius était enfant, la difficulté de son éducation stricte, les règles que lui imposait sa mère, ses peurs face aux immenses responsabilités qu'il allait recevoir, tout ça disparaissait quand il pouvait plonger dans le sourire chaud et généreux de son père, et partager un regard complice où ils comprenaient tous les deux instantanément combien ils s'aimaient.

« _Toutes ses choses que j'ai dites, faites et pensés contre toi, alors que c'est toi qui avait raison … Toi qui tentait uniquement de me protéger… Tu n'imagine__s__ même pas combien je me sens mal en cet instant … Père, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière. N'importe quoi pour effacer toutes ces erreurs monstrueuses. Mais je ne le peux pas, et il n'existe pas de mot assez fort dans l'univers entier pour dire combien j'ai mal de ne pas pouvoir le faire. »_

Ses doigts effleurèrent le marbre de la pierre, caressant le nom d'Orion, les mains tremblantes, sans qu'il ne parvienne à les en empêcher. Le souvenir de son père, si fier, si écrasant de prestance qui consentait à s'étendre dans l'herbe près de lui à la nuit tombée, le poignarda en plein cœur. Il avait huit ans, et du doigt son père lui désignait les étoiles dont les Black tiraient leur nom, au milieu d'un champ aux herbes hautes.

C'était un moment privilégié entre Orion et son fils aîné, Regulus étant encore trop jeune pour s'intéresser à ce genre de chose. Le jeu préféré de Sirius à l'époque était de trouver une constellation dont son père ne connaitrait pas le nom et toutes les étoiles la constituant.

_« Deneb, Corvus, Altair, Adib, Giansar, Eta Carinae... __Allez Sirius, tu peux trouver plus difficile. »_

Les lèvres de Sirius tremblèrent et une larme roula lentement sur sa joue. C'était ce genre de moments qui lui revenait en tête … Pas l'époque tourmentée où son cœur débordait de haine. Non, ce temps merveilleux où Sirius trouvait en son père la figure droite et fière de l'homme qu'il voulait devenir plus tard.

Mais il réalisait à présent combien il avait gâché ce temps précieux que la vie lui avait offert. Tous ces moments privilégiés qu'il partageait avec l'homme le plus honorable qu'il lui ait été donné de connaitre. Ses paumes tremblaient alors qu'il effleurait le poignet du gisant, recouvrant la large main de marbre qui lui rappelait tellement celle de son père.

Dire qu'il avait fait confiance à Dumbledore et qu'il avait renié sa véritable famille. Simplement parce qu'il était jeune et rebelle, incapable de se plier à la discipline et qu'il lui était plus facile de changer de camps plutôt que d'essayer de comprendre de quoi il en retournait …

Il avait tourné le dos à ceux qui l'aimaient, et qui s'étaient battus pour lui, pour qu'il soit heureux. Et pour Harry aussi. Regulus avait donné sa vie pour sauver Harry. Et lui où était-il alors que son frère mourrait pour son filleul ? Il avait trahi sa morale, son éducation, sa famille pour rejoindre l'Ordre.

Et qu'avait-il gagné à cela ? Ses amis étaient morts, il avait été emprisonné injustement, il avait dépéri seul et dans la souffrance, il avait laissé grandir Harry au milieu de moldus qui le haïssaient. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il retrouvait sa liberté, il apprenait la vérité …

Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se serait produit s'il n'avait pas surpris cette conversation entre Snape et Dumbledore. Combien de temps aurait-il cru aveuglément en ce vieux chacal ? Harry serait-il mort ou bien Dumbledore se serait-il débarrasser de lui avant de se charger du petit ?

Aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait, face à son père décédé, enterré tout près de son frère qui s'est sacrifié à sa place. Et lui, Sirius Black, le grand héritier de la noble et ancienne famille des Black, ne pouvait que faire face à la situation, et assumer le rôle qu'il avait rejeté jusqu'alors.

_« Je te demande pardon, père. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Je sais que ça ne réparera jamais ma faute, que ça ne ramènera jamais Regulus. Qu'il est mort seul et trop tôt. Que j'en suis entièrement responsable. Si tu savais comme je regrette. Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi. Car moi je ne le pourrais jamais. » _

Sirius releva la tête, les larmes coulant lentement en sillons humides sur ses jours pâles et maigres. Du plat de la main, il essuya son visage et se redressa tranquillement. Il retira la paume qu'il avait posée sur le gisant et porta encore une fois un regard assistant à la plaque de marbre.

Etrangement, son cœur était plus léger. L'avenir qui l'attendait était tout sauf réjouissant mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui s'était libéré. Il allait faire le Lien du Sang avec Harry. Il allait devenir un père pour cet enfant, fruit de l'amour mais victime de la haine et des manigances du vieux fou.

Et puis à présent, il avait retrouvé une famille au près de ses cousines et de Lucius. Il allait devenir l'oncle d'un petit bébé. Et surtout il avait un but. Dès qu'il serait rétabli, il s'empresserait d'exécuter le sortilège d'unions des trois familles et ferait partie des Ombres du Crépuscule. Il se battrait pour faire payer à Dumbledore les souffrances de sa famille. Il se battrait pour offrir à son fils et aux héritiers de Lucius et Bella un monde sûr et juste. La force de la volonté vibrait dans son cœur, autant que ses mains tremblaient contre le marbre glacé.

Lentement, à pas lourds, il s'éloigna de la tombe. Les semelles d'acier de ses bottes claquaient contre le marbre, résonnant dans tout le caveau. Lorsqu'il était entré, il n'avait rien entendu. Son esprit était embrumé et le chaos dans son cerveau étouffait les bruits extérieurs. Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles s'était dissipé et à présent, il entendait clairement le chuintement du vent qui s'insérait entre les pierres, l'écho de ses pas contre le sol, le mutisme silencieux des morts qui reposaient en paix …

Il s'arrêta un instant devant le gisant de Regulus avant de reprendre sa marche. Pour l'instant, il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour présenter ses excuses à son frère. Il avait quitté le monde à seize ans, renonçant à la vie qu'il avait devant lui pour honorer ses responsabilités et son devoir. Un jour, lorsqu'il l'aurait vengé, Sirius reviendrait ici et implorerait son pardon.

Sur le pallier du mausolée, Sirius se retourna brièvement et observa l'immense caveau des Black. En silence, il jura face aux cieux qu'un jour, il serait digne d'y reposer. Il passa l'encadrement de la vieille porte aux vitraux délavés et referma doucement le panneau fragile.

Devant lui, le ciel s'était dégagé. Les gros nuages noirs se dissipaient au loin par delà les collines. Le soleil brillait timidement au dessus du cimetière, les reflets faisant miroiter la grille d'acier à l'horizon et les dorures des plaques funéraires et des stèles.

Lucius se tenait bien droit, le regard perdu contre un massif de chrysanthèmes qui poussait au pied du haut mur de grès. Sirius aurait surement souri s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal à l'aise. Le souvenir de leur étreinte de la veille à laquelle il n'avait pas songé le prit à la gorge.

Il se demandait ce que ça pouvait signifier, aussi bien pour lui que pour le blond. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Pourquoi en avait-il eu envie ? Pourquoi avait-il voulu plus ? Que cela signifiait-il pour lui ou pour eux ? Tant de questions se mêlaient au méli-mélo de pensées qui tournaient et retournaient dans tous les sens au creux de ses méninges.

Sirius grimpa les trois marches et s'extirpa du mausolée pour laisser ses bottes s'enfoncer un peu dans la fange du cimetière. Il rejoignit le corps élancé de Lucius sur le chemin de graviers et s'approcha de lui pour signaler sa présence d'une pression sur son flan.

La proximité du brun surprit Lucius qui était perdu dans ses pensées, aussi il détourna le regard dès qu'il capta les pupilles dilatées de son ami d'enfance. Ses yeux étaient encore humides et rougies par les larmes qui avaient coulées. Lucius eut un sourire poli qui ne trompa pas Sirius.

Lucius avança de deux pas, comme pour s'en aller tranquillement vers la sortie mais Sirius le retint en tirant sur son bras. Le blond se força à ne pas se retourner, s'empêchant de faire face à Sirius pour s'entêter à rejoindre la sortie. Il ne disait rien, mais ce qu'il pensait devait être clair et limpide pour le brun.

Sirius n'était pas idiot. Même si la veille il avait mis son orgueil de côté pour quelques minutes qu'ils avaient partagées, ce n'était pas son genre de sombrer aussi facilement dans la facilité. Sirius n'était pas du genre à s'appuyer sur quelqu'un et à profiter de ce qu'on lui offrait sans protester farouchement.

Même si pendant un instant magique où leurs langues signaient l'union de leurs âmes, Lucius savait bien que ça ne durerait pas. Il se satisfaisait déjà de ce qu'il avait pu goûter, une pointe de déception et de nostalgie surgissant de ses entrailles alors qu'il se persuadait que jamais cela ne se reproduirait plus.

« Luce … murmura Sirius en tirant brutalement le poignet du blond. S'il te plait. »

Comment Lucius pourrait-il ignorer la plainte lascive du brun alors qu'il ne rêvait que de l'entendre encore et encore dans la moiteur de draps de soie d'un lit moelleux ? Il cessa toute résistance et se retourna pour plonger ses prunelles grises dans les orbes outremer en détresse.

Il voyait bien combien Sirius était perdu. Il constatait le trouble évident dans son cœur et la pression qui l'envahissait face à l'ensemble des nouveaux rôles qu'il devrait assumer promptement. Mais il était incapable, aussi strict et rigide qu'il pouvait être, de faire croire qu'il n'y accordait aucune importance. La douleur de Sirius était la sienne. Et la détresse qui le tourmentait s'imposait à Lucius sans qu'il puisse protester ou l'ignorer. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui répondre, sans se rendre compte au début qu'il n'avait pas posé de question. Mais son interrogation était implicite, Lucius le savait bien.

« Sissi … Ne me demande pas, s'il te plait, ne me demande rien. Oublie, oublie tout si tu le préfères, mais ne me demande rien, implora-t-il en détournant le regard. »

Le brun le lâcha immédiatement et son visage changea immédiatement. Sirius eut un rire amer, aussi acide que du venin qui le rendait effrayant. Lucius avait du mal à respirer soudainement et son estomac se tordait assez pour lui rappeler combien il souffrait de cette proximité.

« Tu sais ce que je ressens maintenant ? Hein, Luce, est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que je peux ressentir ? Gronda-t-il en serrant les dents. »

Il parlait lentement d'une voix grave aux intonations profondes. Ses mots résonnèrent dans les tympans de Lucius qui refusait toujours de le regarder.

« C'est une douleur proche de l'agonie. Et ça fait mal, Lucius, assez mal pour me tuer. J'ai trahi ma _famille, _Lucius. Putain, j'avais même le culot de croire que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Mon père et mon frère sont morts en étant convaincus que je les haïssais. Mon frère s'est sacrifié, jouant le rôle que j'aurais dû accepter à sa place ! »

La haine et la rage transparaissaient dans le souffle puissant et les mots incisifs de Sirius. Débordant de colère, il l'avait attrapé au col et le secouait en continuant de cracher son venin. Il déchargeait sur lui tout ce qu'il avait gardé au fond de son cœur, tout ce qu'il avait refoulé. Aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de le hurler dans le silence macabre du cimetière où reposait sa famille.

« Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu vivre ! J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami et tous les gens qui comptaient pour moi. En l'espace de quelques mois, la vie que je connaissais a disparu et s'est transformée en chaos. J'ai été accusé de la pire des ignominies alors que j'étais innocent et jeté à Azkaban. Est-ce que tu sais combien les Détraqueurs aiment se repaitre de la souffrance ? Je gerbais de désespoir et ces démons se sont amusés à me torturer encore et encore. Si je n'avais pas été Animagus, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Et tout ça a duré treize ans, Lucius, treize ans ! »

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour laisser au blond le temps d'intégrer ce qu'il avait dit et reprendre un peu son souffle.

« Un jour pourtant, j'ai trouvé la force en moi pour m'évader. J'avais plein d'espoir en tête et une énergie de vengeance impérissable. Mais cette fois encore, tout a mal fini et de vieilles blessures se sont rouvertes, plus profondes et douloureuses que jamais. Quand je suis revenu, mon père et mon frère étaient morts tous les deux. Trop orgueilleux, je n'osais pas rentrer chez moi. Puis ce fut la fuite. Devoir se cacher, se terrer comme un rat, alors qu'Harry avait besoin de moi. Je le connaissais à peine et déjà je l'abandonnais, je le laissais seul. »

Lucius sentait dans son discours combien Sirius pouvait s'en vouloir. Le brun parlait de lui comme s'il se dégoutait, se maudissant d'avoir fait ses choix et commis ces erreurs.

« Et une année après, le retour de Voldemort entrainait ma réhabilitation. J'avais plus d'espoir que jamais, des projets en tête, un bonheur précaire retrouvé. Mais je n'y avais pas encore droit apparemment. A peine ai-je retrouvé Harry et le Square que je surprends cette putain de conversation entre Dumbledore et Snape. Sur ce je débarque ici, complètement paumé, sans aucune certitudes, l'esprit pétri de doutes. Et tu me fais ton speech, tu m'apprends que j'ai tué mon père et mon frère, que j'ai tué James et Lily, que j'ai abandonné Harry et que ça fait vingt ans que je suis à côté de la plaque. »

Lucius n'osa rien dire pendant quelques secondes, puis il soupira tristement. Sirius l'obligea à se retourner vers lui en tirant sur sa manche. Lorsque le blond consentit enfin à poser les yeux sur le visage meurtri de Sirius, il fut frappé par l'expression qu'il arborait. Son regard était rempli de larmes qui refusaient de couler, ses cils papillonnant pour chasser les perles d'eau qui voulaient s'échapper.

« Tu imagines un peu dans quel état je peux être Luce ? Je suis vraiment pitoyable. Et toi que fais-tu ? Tu viens m'enchanter avec tes phrases doucereuses. Tu … tu m'embrasses comme jamais personne ne m'a embrassé … Et maintenant tu oses me dire de ne rien te demander ? Comment veux-tu que je m'en sorte ? Je n'ai plus rien. Plus rien que toi … Je t'en pris dis quelque chose. Luce, me laisse pas comme ça ! »

Lucius sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il y avait tant de souffrance en Sirius, tellement de désespoir. Mais aucun mot ne lui vint, aucune parole pour soulager sa douleur, cette immense détresse qui ne cessait de croître dans son regard. À cette idée il ressentit une impuissance brûlante monter en lui, de celle qui vous rongeait de l'intérieur et faisait remonter une lave de rancœur et de colère noire.

Les doigts de Sirius se crispèrent sur la manche de sa robe de sorcier, semblant le supplier de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. D'éteindre les feux des démons qui le consumaient et les chasser avec ses mots rassurant, comme lorsqu'ils étaient de jeunes enfants. Mais il y avait longtemps qu'ils avaient quitté l'enfance.

Aujourd'hui les monstres qu'ils craignaient ne se cachaient plus dans les placards à balais et les dessous de lits. Ils étaient bien réels et Lucius se retrouvait désarmé devant eux. Il avait peur que Sirius se laisse dévorer vivant par la douleur et les regrets. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose pour l'aider, mais lui-même ne savait pas ce que son geste pouvait entrainer, ce qu'il était prêt à faire ou non …

« Sissi … Je ne peux rien te promettre, je ne peux pas te rendre tes espoirs perdus. Je ne peux t'apporter qu'un peu de réconfort et une famille, un foyer avec des gens qui t'aiment pour t'entourer. C'est tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'instant, murmura Lucius en posant une paume sur l'avant bras du brun »

Sirius eut un petit bruit de gorge qui ressemblait à un pouffement, cela prit de l'ampleur, encore et encore, gonflant sa poitrine jusqu'à éclater en grand éclat de rire. Il riait, secoué par des spasmes d'hilarité. Son visage devint rouge, et des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux, mais il ne cessa pas de rire.

Apeuré, Lucius crut un instant que Sirius venait tout juste de basculer dans la folie. Puis le brun retrouva son calme de lui-même, encore secoué de quelques soubresauts. Il avait les traits déformés par un sourire démentet ne disait absolument rien.

« Tu n'as pas changé hun ? Chuchota-t-il en chassant la main de Lucius sur son bras. Toujours le même gentil fils à papa qui n'ose jamais rien faire pas lui même. Tu es tout juste capable de recracher les absurdités dont ta tête a été farcie pendant ton enfance. Tu es tellement aveuglé par le protocole et les traditions que tu ne te rends compte de rien ! Je suis là depuis même pas une journée et j'ai déjà compris combien ton fils pouvait souffrir. Mais tu t'en fous en fait, il n'y a que ta personne qui compte. Ca a toujours été comme ça de toute façon. Tu sembles même avoir oublié tes belles illusions de jeunesse. Tu as la chance d'avoir tout ce que j'ai perdu et tu ne sais pas en profiter. Tu mériterais de te retrouver à ma place et de souffrir comme je souffre pour comprendre ce que c'est que vivre ! »

Sirius avait déclamé sa tirade comme on chanterait une berceuse à un enfant, d'une voix douce et frémissante. Les paroles du brun s'imprimaient en lettres de feu dans la tête de Lucius. Sans réfléchir, il fit volte face et attrapa Sirius au collet.

Bandant les muscles de ses bras, il glissa ses doigts autour de son cou en pressant fortement. Sirius devint blême et cessa subitement de respirer. Une seconde, Lucius planta ses orbes de mercure en fusion dans les prunelles tremblantes du brun.

Brusquement, il passa un bras dans le dos de Sirius, pressant au creux de ses reins pour le plaquer contre lui. Sirius ne faisait même pas mine de se débattre. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres gercées.

Lucius sembla se battre un instant avec lui-même, mais il céda rapidement au désir qui brûlait ses entrailles et à la chaleur du cœur contre lui.

Lucius savait que s'il le désirait, il aurait pu avoir Sirius là, maintenant, à même la terre froide du cimetière. Il avait tant besoin de chaleur humaine, de réconfort, qu'il lui aurait tout donné, tout, dans le faible espoir de réchauffer un peu sa peine du fond de ses entrailles. Mais Lucius en était incapable.

Tendrement, il le repoussa pour la seconde fois en l'espace de quelques heures, et nul n'aurait pu dire combien cela lui coûta. Ni combien le gémissement de frustrations de Sirius ébranla son control. Ses mains parcoururent son visage en de caresses légères, s'attardant sur les courbes qu'il aurait voulu parcourir lentement de ses lèvres, effleurant cette peau si douce qu'il mourrait d'envie de dévorer pour qu'elle lui appartienne enfin.

Sirius ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour apaiser ses tourments. Il avait provoqué Lucius, il lui avait dit des choses horribles seulement pour abattre ses défenses et obtenir de lui ce qu'il avait besoin. C'était malsain, il en était conscient, ce n'était pas digne de lui. Mais il s'en fichait. Il avait juste besoin de ça, à ce moment là.

Lucius fulminait, le souffle erratique. Il se haïssait de se laisser aller à ses pulsions. Mais il n'était pas idiot, il avait bien compris le petit manège de Sirius. Et il se sentait encore plus faible d'y avoir céder.

« Tu es content ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? Cracha-t-il en faisant volte face, près à transplaner et à laisser Sirius là, seul dans le cimetière.

-Luce … Excuse moi, je … je voulais pas dire ça. Je le pensais pas. Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'un jour, s'il t'arrivait de perdre tout ce à quoi tu tiens, tu regretteras de ne pas en avoir suffisamment profité. »

Sirius sursauta en sentant les lèvres de Lucius effleurer à nouveau à les siennes. Cette fois, c'était tendre, comme une caresse pleine d'espoir et de promesse, d'une douceur presque trop intense.

« Tu as raison, Sissi. Tu as terriblement raison. »

Lucius baissa la tête et se retourna tranquillement pour rejoindre la grille. Dans son dos, Sirius attendit quelques instants, observant la silhouette massive de Lucius se mouvoir avec grâce et volupté, flottant majestueusement dans sa robe de sorcier.

Rapidement, il s'enroula dans le manteau de fourrure qu'il lui avait prêté Lucius et se mit en marche, galopant presque pour le rattraper. Les graviers crissaient délicieusement sous ses pas. Le soleil caressait doucement son visage. L'air frais le rafraichissait.

Il se sentait un peu mieux. Pas guéri non. Ses blessures étaient encore ouvertes, profondes et larges, mais Lucius les avait pansées avec soin. Mais aujourd'hui, grâce au blond, il se sentait capable de respirer à nouveau normalement. Pour le moment, c'était plus que tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>

**La suite dans trois semaines !**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Titre : Les Ombres du Crépuscule**  
><strong><span>Auteur <span>: Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**  
><strong><span>Univers<span> : Harry Potter**  
><strong><span>Type<span> : Longue Fiction, Chapitre 10**  
><strong><span>Rating<span> : M**  
><strong><span>Pairing<span> : Harry/Draco, Lucius/Sirius**  
><strong><span>Résumé<span> : Lorsqu'Harry et Sirius apprennent au détour d'une conversation volée entre Snape et Dumbledore que le destin d'Harry est d'être sacrifié. Sirius, pour protéger Harry, va faire la seule chose qu'il peut : appeler sa cousine, Bellatrix.**  
><strong><span>Disclammer<span> : Tout à JKR**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10<span>

Après ce déjeuner un peu particulier, qui avait commencé de façon extrêmement protocolaire pour finir sur un ton presque léger voir plaisantin, Draco et Harry avaient quitté la table. Bellatrix avait du repartir avant le sucré et n'était pas revenu. Severus Snape l'avait rejoint et les deux amants ne s'étaient plus représenté dans la salle à manger.

Narcissa, un peu inquiète, avait décidé, comme à son habitude, de se rendre dans l'Annexe des Charmes, une partie du Manoir -l'aile droite pour être précis- dans laquelle elle menait des recherches secrètes sur de nouveaux sortilèges. Harry s'amusa qu'une femme incapable de lancer un sort de guérison basique puisse inventer ses propres enchantements, mais il ne fit aucune remarque à Draco. Il sentait en son for intérieur que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Lucius Malfoy et son parrain s'étaient éclipsés pour se préparer et avaient transplanés depuis l'allée devant le Manoir pour un lieu qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, mais qui abritait, selon les informations de Draco, le cimetière familiale des Black. En regard des informations plutôt succinctes de la veille, Harry devina que Sirius devait vouloir se rendre sur la tombe de son père et celle de son frère.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls dans le Hall, Draco lui proposa de s'assoir un moment sur un pouffe moelleux pendant qu'il lui expliquait avec soin le programme de l'après-midi. S'il le blond se montrait si prévenant, cela voulait surement dire qu'Harry allait en baver. Aussi, il fit en sorte de se montrer aussi concentré qu'attentif pour ménager les réactions un peu épidermique de son hôte.

Même si pour l'instant, la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient avec Sirius demeurait floue, il avait intégré une chose : quoiqu'il se passe, ils n'étaient en sécurité qu'au Manoir et ils y passeraient le plus clair de leur temps. Surtout Harry qui n'aurait pas le loisir de se promener comme Sirius le faisait actuellement avec Mr Malfoy.

« Tout d'abord, je vais, par ordre de Père, te faire visiter l'ensemble du Manoir, excepté bien sur les pièces dont l'entrée t'est interdite. Pour l'instant, nous nous contenterons du bâtiment principal et ne visiterons les annexes et le parc que plus tard. Puis ensuite, nous nous rendrons à Sheldonton, la bourgade en contre bas du Manoir pour acquérir quelques frusques qui te rendrons acceptable. Enfin, en théorie ! Tu as compris ? »

Malfoy avait déclamé sa tirade comme un comédien une réplique d'un drame irlandais. Harry dut, comme souvent en ce moment, avoir l'air parfaitement crétin quand il se contenta d'hocher frénétiquement la tête, signifiant qu'il avait compris.

« Bien, nous allons commencer par le sous-sol et les catacombes. Ensuite nous remontrons progressivement jusqu'au troisième étage que nous éviterons puisque tante Bella et Severus semblent s'y reposer. Allons y Potter, et évite de trainer, le Manoir possède quelques secrets pour se protéger contre les intrus que tu n'aimerais pas du tout expérimenter, j'en suis persuadé. »

Harry poursuivit dans son mutisme et suivit tranquillement Draco qui s'orienta immédiatement et à pas pressés vers une porte, qui n'avait de porte que le nom puisqu'il s'agissait en fait d'une grille en acier massif agrémentée de quelques planches de bois pour le côté avenant.

D'un coup de baguette, Draco déverrouilla le cran de sureté et poussa la lourde grille qui pivota sur ses gonds sans l'ombre d'un grincement.

« Toutes les portes du Manoir sont toujours fermés à clef. Pour l'instant, tu ne posséderas que la clef de ta chambre et celle de ta salle de bain personnelle. Pour accéder aux autres pièces, tu devras toujours être accompagnés d'un membre de ma famille ou de moi-même. Les elfes de maison ne comptent pas et si je découvre que tu as corrompu l'un de ces corniauds pour t'autoriser des escapades interdites, je préfère taire ce qu'il se passera. »

Harry intégrait les informations en détaillant tranquillement ce qui l'entourait. Cette situation qui aurait pu l'impressionner voir le terrifier en tant normal -se retrouver seul avec Malfoy en direction des catacombes de son Manoir qui abritaient apparemment les cachots- ne le perturbait pas outre mesure. Depuis son réveil, il avait l'impression douçâtre de marcher dans du coton, comme si chacun de ses pas étaient amortis par une boule de nuage.

Après une descente infernale entre les pierres humides et brunâtres de l'escalier qui menait aux sous-sols, Harry finit par déboucher devant une porte à nouveau verrouillée. Dans son dos, Draco leva sa baguette en un élégant mouvement de poignet et les battants de fer forgé s'ouvrirent instantanément.

« Les sous-sols regroupent d'une part des pièces à caractère mystique et d'autre part les quartiers des elfes … »

Harry suivit Draco dans un couloir au plafond arrondi agrémenté d'une clef de voute et d'arc en ogive assez bas. Il y avait des portes partout. A droite, à gauche, des grandes, des petites, à l'air imposant ou inquiétant. C'était très perturbant pour Harry qui se sentit rapidement complètement perdu. De plus, des miroirs, des bais vitrés, des trompes l'œil dans la tapisserie, accentuaient cet effet labyrinthique.

Draco décrocha un rictus qu'Harry interpréta comme amusé, lorsqu'il aperçut l'état presque nauséeux du brun qui regardait tantôt le plafond tantôt ses pieds en suffoquant.

« Le Manoir est rempli de fausses portes, de faux couloirs, de trompe l'œil et de sortilèges visant à troubler les visiteurs et à les perdre. Un conseil, passe ta baguette devant tes yeux, et les portes et les couloirs qui persistent quelques secondes sont ceux qui existent réellement. Ceux qui disparaissent quelques secondes pour revenir lentement, ne sont que des illusions.

-Oh merci Draco ! Déclara Harry avec reconnaissance. »

Draco grimaça. Il ne se faisait toujours pas d'entendre Potter l'appeler par son prénom … Il observa le brun agiter sa baguette devant ses yeux et plisser les paupières pour distinguer au final trois portes dans l'immense couloir, toutes alignées sur le pan de mur de droite.

« Voila, ici, c'est le Laboratoire de Potion. Tu pourras t'y rendre si tu le souhaite et pour les cours. Ensuite ici, c'est la pièce qu'on appelle la Galerie des Glaces. Elle t'est interdite et ce qui s'y passe ne te concerne pas. Enfin, ici c'est une Bibliothèque dont l'accès t'est interdit. »

Harry put passer le seuil du laboratoire et jeter un coup d'œil furtif à la pièce rempli de chaudrons et d'armoires en verre contenant divers bocaux où flottaient des corps en suspension dans le formol et des fioles d'herbes et d'essences diverses. Mais Draco referma rapidement la porte et ils firent demi tour pour rejoindre le couloir de gauche.

« Ici ce sont les quartiers des elfes. On y retrouve la chaufferie, la buanderie, la laverie et le dortoir des elfes. Je ne suis pas sur que ça t'intéresse, mais si tu souhaite y aller, la porte est ouverte. Tu n'as normalement pas à venir ici mais ce n'est pas interdit. Si tu as besoin des elfes, je te donnerais une liste de noms que tu peux invoquer et pour quelle tâche. »

Harry resta coi et décida de ne pas visiter l'endroit, avec une sorte de pincement au cœur, comme s'il aurait du être révolté par la chose, pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à formuler. Il rejoignit donc Draco au bout du couloir. Le blond se tenait au dessus d'un escalier en colimaçon très escarpés, fermé par une lourde trappe qu'il souleva d'un mouvement de baguette.

« Maintenant, nous descendons dans les Catacombes. C'est ici que l'on trouve deux choses qui pourront te concerner pour l'une, et qui ne te concernons jamais pour l'autre. Voici les cellules des cachots et au fond, derrière les murets, se trouvent le monument funéraire des Malfoy. Le cimetière de ma famille est dans le parc, mais il y a une plaque commémorative ici, avec l'arbre généalogique. De l'autre côté de la paroi, il existe une pièce dans laquelle je n'ai jamais pénétré. Je te laisse faire le tour, je t'attends en haut de l'escalier. »

Draco grimpa rapidement les marches de l'escalier tourbillonnant, laissant Harry détailler l'immense pièce sombre. Les catacombes ressemblaient à une immense cave au plafond bas, assez humide. Le sol fait de pavés de pierre brunes et de terre battue était irrégulier, formé de bosses et de trous. Les barreaux rugueux de fer rouillé devaient grincer à la mobilisation. Et Harry n'avait aucune envie d'être témoin de leur mobilisation.

Au fond de la pièce, une plaque d'albâtre recouvrait le mur et portait les prénoms des membres de la famille Malfoy depuis 970, à ce qu'Harry pouvait distinguer. Parfois, il y avait des petits symboles devant ou derrière un nom. Harry parcourut rapidement l'ensemble de l'arbre, en scrutant les sculptures dans la marbre avec attention.

Puis il remonta tranquillement, flânant en promenant ses doigts le long des barreaux. Il grimpa enfin les marches et sortit des ténèbres en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour se débarrasser de la rouille humide qui souillait ses doigts. Draco l'attendait là, bien droit les bras croisés dans le dos.

« A présent, nous allons visiter le rez-de-chaussée … »

* * *

><p>Harry s'écroula sur son lit l'espace d'un instant. Draco s'était éclipsé quelques secondes pour se changer avant leur sortie de l'après midi, aussi il se retrouvait un peu seul pour se détendre un moment. Il prit deux longues respirations pour remplir et vider complètement ses poumons, en massant ses pieds douloureux.<p>

Au bout d'un temps qui sembla infini à Harry, mais qui s'étendait sur à peine une heure, Draco avait terminé le tour du propriétaire du Manoir avec une célérité extraordinaire. Le domaine, et il n'avait pas encore tout vu, était si vaste que même un génie en cartographie aurait eut du mal à se représenter les lieux.

Les deux garçons avaient quitté les sous-sols au pas de course pour continuer la visite. Au rez-de-chaussée, Malfoy l'avait trainé à travers le hall, les deux salons, la salle à manger de réception qui donnait sur le lac avec une immense baie vitrée, la salle à manger familiale et les cuisines.

Ils avaient ensuite monter au premier étage. Harry n'avait pas eu le droit de voir grand-chose. Comme dans les sous-sols, l'escalier s'ouvrait à la moitié du bâtiment et donnait sur deux couloirs qui traversaient le Manoir. À droite, il y avait le bureau, la bibliothèque et le laboratoire de potion personnel de Mr Malfoy et à gauche, la chambre de Mr et Mme Malfoy et en face, la chambre de Sirius.

Harry eut uniquement le droit d'arpenter les couloirs richement décorés et toujours autant minés de pièges et leurres pour tromper l'ennemi. Il put s'introduire dans la suite d'ami qui était occupé par Sirius pour l'heure. Elle était en tout point semblable à la sienne, sauf que la décoration et la tapisserie devait apparemment s'adapter à l'occupant de la suite.

Draco l'avait emmené au deuxième étage, c'est-à-dire l'étage de leurs suites. Il lui fit visiter également son bureau et la salle d'étude ainsi que la petite bibliothèque. Enfin, ils étaient de retour dans leur suite respective. Comme Draco l'avait prévenu, ils ne visiteraient pas le troisième étage qui regroupait la chambre de Bellatrix et Snape, la future chambre d'Ezéchiel, le bureau et le laboratoire de potion de Snape.

Rapidement - trop rapidement au gout d'Harry - Draco tambourina à sa porte, lui indiquant qu'il fallait à présent sortir. Il se leva pour lui ouvrir et le suivit immédiatement dans le hall du Manoir, agissant mécaniquement comme un pantin, sans réfléchir, se laissant porter par le blond.

L'état mental d'Harry ne lui permettait pas d'imprimer aussi efficacement qu'il aurait du, la topographie des lieux. Depuis qu'il s'était levé, il avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un monde de coton où ses perceptions semblaient filtrées par quelque chose qui l'empêchait de faire le point.

A l'arrière plan, il savait qu'il ressentait un tas d'émotions anarchiques, mais il n'arrivait pas à les ressentir vraiment. C'était compliqué à expliquer, et compliquer à comprendre aussi. C'était comme si quelqu'un faisait barrière à ses sentiments et à ses sensations, ne laissant passer que ceux qui n'avaient aucune conséquence pour son équilibre.

Le matin même, il avait simplement l'impression d'être particulièrement détendu, mais à mesure que la journée passait, il sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose en lui qui n'était pas normal. Alors qu'il suivait Malfoy à travers le dédale des couloirs, il s'était rendu compte qu'il se tramait quelque chose de louche à l'intérieur de son esprit.

Il avait déjà ressenti quelque chose de similaire lors de l'année scolaire, lorsque l'usurpateur de Maugrey lui avait lancé le sortilège d'Imperium. Cette sensation qu'une force supérieure contrôlait sa volonté. Mais il était tellement simple pour Harry, à ce moment là, de résister à l'impulsion qu'il distinguait parfaitement, comme un carcan emprisonnant son cortex et serrant pour le forcer à se plier à sa volonté.

A cet instant, il réalisait qu'il devait se trouver dans une sorte de charme de confusion qui cherchait à le tromper sans qu'il ne se rende compte et sans qu'il ne se batte. Même à présent qu'il était plutôt certain d'être sous l'emprise d'un sortilège, il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas ni la force ni l'envie de le combattre. Il voulait juste se laisser porter par ce cocon de nuage qui lui permettait de se sentir léger.

Aussi, il suivait tranquillement Malfoy qui l'entrainait à présent à l'extérieur du Manoir par la grande porte du Hall. Sans doute devait-il lui parler, puisqu'il lui lançait un regard glacial en s'arrêtant de marcher, comme s'il attendait une réponse. Il semblait être partager entre l'envie de le secouer, voir de le frapper, et la pitié qu'il éprouvait face à son esprit étroit.

« Je te parle Potter, mais peut être que ce n'est pas assez intéressant pour stimuler l'intérêt du Survivant ? Déclara-t-il de sa voix trainante si familière. »

Harry se secoua un peu pour se forcer à répondre.

« Excuse moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées ! S'excusa-t-il en baissant un peu les yeux. Tu disais ?

-Je disais, continua le blond en soupirant, que nous allons nous rendre au village en balais. Tu mesure combien exactement ? Un mètre soixante-dix environ ?

-Euh oui, je suppose.

-Tu supposes ? Tu supposes ? Non mais dans quel monde vis-tu mon pauvre Potter, tu ne sais même pas combien tu mesures ? Dis moi que tu plaisantes je t'en supplie, je préfère conclure à un sens de l'humour particulièrement pathétique qu'à un réel défaut de capacités cérébrales.

-Je ne sais pas, Draco, je ne sais pas du tout, s'excusa encore Harry, motivé à nouveau par son cocon de coton qui lui coupait l'envie d'être désagréable.

-Salazar, Potter ! Tu es un cas désespéré. On va dire un mètre soixante-dix ! Attends moi ici, je reviens. »

Alors qu'Harry allait rétorqué quelque chose, quoi il ne savait pas encore, Draco passa devant lui comme une flèche pour rejoindre un petit abris de jardin - petit, petit, tout était relatif, cet abris de jardin devait faire la taille du salon des Dursley - dans lequel il disparut bien vite.

S'il connectait ses neurones correctement, Harry put déduire qu'il était parti chercher les balais pour se rendre à l'endroit où ils devaient se rendre - endroit dont le brun n'avait aucune idée, bien sur, puisqu'il n'avait rien écouter de ce que Draco avait dit.

En l'attendant, Harry admira la partie du parc qu'il pouvait apercevoir de là où il était. S'il se repérait convenablement, il devait être devant la façade nord du Manoir. Devant lui, il y avait l'interminable allée de graviers entourée d'ormes et de charmes séculaires. Au loin, devant, il observait la grande grille de fer forgé par laquelle il était rentré la veille avec Sirius.

Derrière lui, toute la façade du Manoir s'élevait majestueusement, coupant le bleu du ciel de ses vieux murs de grès et de ses ailes aux tourelles pointues. Les centaines de fenêtre ne correspondait pas toujours à des orifices vrais, aussi par réflexe, Harry passa sa baguette devant ses yeux pour faire disparaitre les leurres. Il commençait à s'habituer à la paranoïa ambiante, semblait-il.

L'abri dans lequel Draco s'était engagé se trouvait à l'orée d'un bosquet d'arbre qui se muait en forêt touffue à mesure qu'Harry perdait son regard à l'horizon. Il distinguait un chemin à travers les arbres, masqué par les buissons de ronces qui devait également être des leurres - Harry doutait qu'un domaine aussi entretenu possède ne serait-ce qu'une ronce ou une mauvaise herbe. Il se promit de demander à Malfoy où menait ce sentier.

De l'autre côté, il observait les arbres hauts où nichaient les paons. Vu l'heure tardive, il ne restait pas beaucoup de volatiles dans les nids, seulement les femelles en train de couver, les autres gambadant gaiment sur la pelouse de part et d'autre de l'allée.

La voix cristalline de Draco le sortit de sa rêverie contemplative et il s'arracha à l'image gracieuse des paons jouant dans les herbes, se poursuivant en poussant de petits cris perçant.

« Ils sont chouette tes oiseaux, Draco ! Signala-t-il en souriant de ravissement.

-Premièrement ce ne sont pas de vulgaires oiseaux, ce sont des paons albinos d'une race unique préservée par les Malfoy depuis le troisième siècle. Deuxièmement, merci. Voila ton balais, désigna le blond en tendant à Harry un Nimbus 2001 au manche de chêne. »

Ce fut sans doute à ce moment là, lorsque son pied frappa le sol avec puissance, qu'Harry fut absolument certain d'être envouté. Jamais la sensation de voler n'avait été aussi agréable et s'il n'y avait pas eu la voix magiquement augmenté de Malfoy pour lui indiquer la direction, il se serait sans doute perdu parmi les nuages et le vent, se laissant porter par cette brise aussi douce qu'une caresse.

Harry se força à s'accrocher à la voix de Draco pour résister à la tentation de glisser de son balais pour flotter dans les cieux, ne faisant plus qu'un avec l'air vif qui l'entourait et les fines gouttelettes d'eau qui composaient les nuages. Le cœur rempli de légèreté, il s'abandonna à la contemplation du paysage en dessous de lui.

Bien qu'ils ne furent pas haut en altitude, Harry avait une vue imprenable sur les collines entourant le Manoir. Il se retourna un instant, admirant la bâtisse dans l'éclat du soleil et le lac qui miroitait sous ses rayons. Tout était absolument parfait. Le brun ne savait pas qu'une telle perfection pouvait exister et lorsqu'il fit à nouveau face au village en contrebas, le rictus blasé de Draco, l'étincelle de ses yeux gris et les reflets de ses mèches blondes lui nouèrent le ventre.

« Réveille toi, Potter ! Tu tiens pas l'axe. On dérive là, redresse ton balais par Salazar. Je croyais que tu savais voler ? »

Comme une gifle glacée, les mots de Malfoy claquèrent à ses oreilles et il secoua la tête pour se concentrer sur sa trajectoire. En effet, perdu dans la contemplation du paysage, il n'avait pas vu que les toitures d'ardoises et les fumées de cheminées se déportaient considérablement vers la gauche.

« Bien, maintiens le cap pendant cinq minutes et plonge en piquée dès que tu auras dépassé le clocher. On se posera sur le terrain d'atterrissage derrière le stade de Quidditch de la ville. Ordonna Malfoy »

Bizarrement, se faire ainsi houspiller par le blond remotiva Harry qui orienta le manche de son balais vers la droite, plissant les yeux sur la flèche du clocher pour ne pas manquer son objectif. Malgré la brume dans son esprit, il ne put s'empêcher de penser combien cette journée était belle !

* * *

><p>Harry n'aurait pu dire si ce petit voyage en balais à travers les collines entourant le Manoir Malfoy lui avait fait du bien ou s'il était encore plus embrumé à présent qu'il avait atterri. Alors qu'il s'était posé en douceur sur la pelouse attenant le stade de Quidditch, son cerveau, lui, semblait être resté en altitude, perdu dans les nuages.<p>

D'un coup de baguette, Draco, qui lui avait arraché son balais des mains en voyant qu'il ne semblait pas disposer à le lâcher spontanément, avait rétrécis leurs moyens de transport pour les ranger soigneusement dans la poche de sa cape. Il avait ensuite attraper le bras d'Harry pour le trainer à sa suite en direction du centre ville du village, dans une rue marchande lumineuse remplie de boutiques cosies aux vitrines pittoresques.

Harry était émerveillé par l'ambiance qui régnait en ces lieux. Partout des sorciers aux robes colorées bavardaient, à l'ombre d'une terrasse ou d'un pub en pleine air, des enfants courraient après des ballons ensorcelés, des mères de familles achetaient des bulbes et des oignons de plantes magiques, ou faisaient leurs courses au marché magique.

Il avait la même impression que la première fois qu'il était allé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry marchait derrière Malfoy comme un chiot suivant son maitre, détaillait chacune des échoppes du regard en découvrant de nouvelles activités du monde sorcier.

Sur sa droite, il y avait une ribambelle d'épiceries proposant diverses spécialités, des légumineuses aux couleurs aberrantes aux fleurs et poudres bizarres, des viandes d'animaux magiques aux denrées plutôt rares comme des œufs de sirènes ou des noix de coquilles St Jacques géantes des Galápagos. Plus loin, il y avait une vente ouverte de plante devant une serre aux parois de verre.

Sur sa gauche, Harry voyait une bouquinerie sombre où grouillaient des sorciers âgés aux lunettes épaisses à la recherche de vieux grimoires et un peu plus loin, une boutique réservée aux potions, proposant divers ingrédients et du matériel de préparation comme des fioles en cristal et des chaudrons en étain.

Draco et Harry marchèrent encore pour tourner dans une rue attenante où étaient groupés deux boutiques de prêt à porter, une pour homme et une pour femme, ainsi qu'un magasin de chaussure qui tenait lieu de cordonnerie. Il y avait aussi une maroquinerie, un chapelier et un réparateur de baguettes magiques. Draco s'immobilisa soudain et entraina Harry dans le premier magasin dont l'écriteau « Z&R prêt à porter » se balançait dans le vent.

L'endroit était vaste et dégagé. Il flottait dans l'air une légère odeur de naphtaline diluée par une lourde fragrance de patchouli qui donna un peu la nausée à Harry. Une lumière tamisée rougeoyante s'élevait d'appliques murales en forme de candélabre. Tout le mobilier était d'acajou massif sculpté, et les poignées couverte de dorures style rococo.

Des rayonnages croulant sous les cintres, montés sur roulettes, trônaient au centre de la pièce circulaire. Partout, Harry voyait des étagères et des portants recouvert de différentes étoffes plus ou moins travaillées. Au fond à gauche, un pouf rond et large était entouré de miroirs disposés en demi-cercle. De lourdes tentures de velours isolaient cette vaste cabine d'essayage du magasin en lui-même.

Près de la porte, une femme se tenait debout derrière un large comptoir verni. Elle portait un gilet sans manche couvert d'épingles et d'aiguilles avec le logo de la boutique dans le dos, et un mètre à ruban autour du cou. Une cloche tinta lorsque les deux garçons pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

Immédiatement, la sorcière tailleur déboula de son bureau pour accueillir ses clients. Evidemment, elle devait connaitre Draco puisque le Manoir Malfoy était autrefois le chef lieu de ce village vassal, la famille de sang-pur assurant la protection de ses habitants.

La face joufflue et la silhouette replète, moulée dans une robe de sorcier bleu criard, elle se trémoussait devant le blond, rougissant légèrement en lui servant un sourire mielleux qui irrita passablement Harry. Elle devait avoir la cinquantaine et son visage bienveillant était marqué de nombreuses rides.

« Mr Malfoy, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Vous avez besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix fluette haut perché.

-Non, je suis venu pour lui, répondit Draco en le désignant d'un léger mouvement de la tête. Nous devons refaire entièrement sa garde-robe »

La petite sorcière l'examina des pieds à la tête et il se félicita d'avoir laissé pousser un peu ses cheveux. De cette façon ses mèches cachaient sa cicatrice et il évitait les réactions disproportionnées.

« Je crains qu'il n'y ait beaucoup de travail, Mr Malfoy. Je vous laisse une minute, je vais aller faire du thé. Je crois que vous allez en avoir besoin. »

* * *

><p>Draco n'avait d'abord fait aucun commentaire, il le laissait déambuler parmi les portants et les rayonnages pour choisir ce qui lui plaisait de prime abord. Il était resté sagement assis sur le pouf pour discuter avec la petite sorcière replète du nom de Carmina. Il avait bu une tasse de thé au citron avec élégance, se contentant de lui jeter un coup d'œil une fois de temps en temps pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui faussait pas compagnie.<p>

Il attendit qu'Harry revienne avec une pile de vêtement sous le bras pour l'entrainer vers le pouf avant de tirer les rideaux pour les isoler du reste du magasin. Il détailla un à un chaque morceau de tissu, les dépliant pour les examiner sous toutes les coutures. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur le style pour l'instant, mais constata tout de même des monumentales erreurs de jugement.

« Cette chemise, insista-t-il en brandissant le chemisier blanc, est pour femme Potter. et ce pull … pitié Carmina, ne me dites pas que vous avez rasé votre bichon pour le tricoter ?

-Ma fille commence tout juste à apprendre les sorts de confections. D'habitude elle défait ce qui ne convient pas, celui-là a du échapper à sa vigilance. Je vais le rapporter à l'arrière. Amusez-vous bien, messieurs ! Je vous laisse la théière, Mr Malfoy.

-Fuyarde, grinça Draco en esquissant le tout premier sourire sincère qu'Harry ne lui ait jamais vu.

-Je n'engage que des batailles que je sais pouvoir gagner Mr Malfoy, sans vous manquez de respect monsieur, souffla-t-elle à l'attention d'Harry avec un sourire désarmant. »

Draco se tourna vers Harry dès que Madame Carmina eut disparût derrière son comptoir en tirant les rideaux derrière elle, tout sourire ayant déserté son visage et bien vite remplacé par un agacement teinté de perplexité.

« Tes moldus t'enfermaient sous la cage d'escalier, je ne m'attendais donc pas à des connaissances miraculeuses sur l'élégance, mais là … Ils ne t'ont vraiment rien appris ! Tu as des cheveux noirs, des yeux verts et une peau pâle Harry ! La première chose que tu dois fuir, c'est le orange ! »

Sur ces mots, Draco retira deux vêtements de la dite couleur de la pile d'Harry pour les jeter de l'autre côté du pouf avec le pull en caniche et le chemisier.

« Tu as la chance d'avoir un teint pâle, mais pas livide comme le mien. Aussi, tu peux t'orienter vers les couleurs chaudes, mais jamais de pastel ! Les beiges sont à proscrire absolument. Les ocres te conviendront si tu évites les reflets jaunâtre ou orangés. Essaye de favoriser les bruns et les rouges, principalement. Concernant les couleurs froides, tu évites les bleus qu'ils soient clairs ou foncés. Ensuite c'est une simple question de bon sens, mais comme tu en es dépourvu on va parer au plus pressé et t'apprendre l'essentiel. »

Harry avait digéré les informations du blond et le fixait à présent avec une certaine inquiétude. A l'entendre, s'habiller n'était pas une simple bagatelle servant à ne pas se promener nu dans la rue. Il y avait un éclat dans son regard quand il parlait et ses pupilles s'illuminaient lorsqu'il détaillait les couleurs et les teintes qui lui iraient ou non. Comme si tout cela avait une quelconque importance …

Mais bien disposé à éviter l'éventration ou au moins le cachot du Manoir, il hocha simplement la tête en tâchant de mémoriser tout ce que le blond allait lui dire. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Hormis les oripeaux « prêtées » par son cousin Dudley et l'uniforme de Poudlard, Harry n'avait jamais franchement chercher à s'habiller correctement.

A voir Malfoy, l'intérêt qu'il portait à son apparence et l'importance de la tenue au sein de sa famille, Harry commençait à se dire que ce ne serait pas si mal de revêtir pour une fois, des vêtements correspondants au monde des Sorciers. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'en période de vacances, comme il était coincé à Privet Drive, il était obligé de s'habiller comme un moldu. Forcément, à présent qu'il évoluait dans le monde de la magie, il devrait s'adapter à ces normes.

Et comme l'avait si justement souligner Draco, il représenterait la famille Malfoy tant qu'il logerait chez eux. Et il imaginait bien que ce n'était pas du genre de sa famille d'accepter la diversité des genres vestimentaires et d'héberger un garçon trop maigre qui portait des vêtements moldus.

Malgré la brume dans son esprit et l'envie qu'il avait de s'endormir, Harry se secoua mentalement pour rester attentif au discours que Draco allait entamé. Il pensa une fois de plus que le sortilège dont il était victime devait être rudement fort pour qu'il ait ce genre de réflexion sur l'importance de bien s'habiller pour faire honneur à la famille Malfoy. Il se promit d'y réfléchir plus tard mais sans doute oublierait-il d'y penser …

« Essaye d'être attentif, je vais être synthétique. Tu ne devras jamais portés plus de trois couleurs en même temps sur une même tenue, sauf si ton but est de passer pour un marginal. »

Se servant une nouvelle tasse de thé, Draco en proposa une à Harry qui accepta, plus pour s'occuper les mains que par gout du breuvage.

« Les vêtements sombres et unis sont plus stricts que ceux aux couleurs vives ou avec des motifs. D'ailleurs les petits motifs font toujours plus habillés que les grands, mais si tu t'orientes vers des imprimés, méfie toi. Les vêtements aux motifs trop chargé conviennent mieux à un homme de la cinquantaine comme mon père, qu'à un adolescent. Ca ferait trop habillé et trop sophistiqué, tu aurais l'air ridicule. Tu vois la différence ? »

Il secoua sa baguette en direction des tentures et une chemise se matérialisa sur son cintre. Draco attrapa ensuite l'une de celles choisies par Harry. Il les compara en les agitant devant lui pour qu'il se rende compte. La chemise invoquée portait des rayures verticales épaisses et foncées alors que celle d'Harry avait de fine rainures à peine plus clair.

Le brun hocha la tête en constatant, et avec foi, que la chemise que Draco avait matérialisé était beaucoup trop pompeuse pour lui. Il sourit, constatant qu'il avait au moins eut l'approbation du blond sur les imprimés.

« Ce que je te dis s'applique aussi aux cravates. Pour la coupe de tes vêtements, ça … tu peux toujours faire retoucher ceux qui te plaise mais qui ne corresponde pas du tout à ta morphologie. Le mieux est toujours de les choisir adapté dès le départ, mais bon, c'est une question de goût. Tu es plutôt petit, tu as des épaules larges et des hanches fines, donc il faut que tu évites les pantalons trop larges et les chemises qui flotte sur la taille. Choisi des pantalons taille haute près du corps et des chemises cintrées à la taille. Pour les robes de sorcier, les capes et les manteau, favorise toujours les coupes cintrées. Des questions ?

-Euh … non. Je suppose, répondit Harry en baissant les yeux. »

Draco soupira.

« Tu suppose encore. Je sens que je devrais te rappeler une chose ou deux de temps à autre. Enfin, si tu retiens d'éviter le orange, ce sera déjà une victoire. Bon, on va commencé les essayages ! Direction les rayonnages, Potter. »

* * *

><p>« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais! C'est une chemise avec un col à patte, Potter ! Par Salazar, tu ne peux pas mettre une cravate aussi épaisse avec un col aussi fin ! C'est un crime contre le monde sorcier ! Mais comment as-tu fais pour survivre tout ce temps sans qu'un styliste ne cherche à te lapider ? Un col à patte, expliqua-t-il en agitant le col d'Harry en face du miroir, fait saillir les nœuds, tu le vois bien - trop bien si tu veux mon avis. »<p>

Il désigna la procidence du nœud de cravate au milieu de la chemise, une main posée sur la hanche avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de thé. Il laissa Harry défaire les boutons un à un en fouillant dans le tas immense de vêtements, soupirant en réalisant qu'il s'était lancé dans une « bataille qu'il n'était pas sur de gagner », comme dirait Carmina.

« Il faut quelque chose de fin et de délicat. De la soie par exemple, ou si tu trouves que c'est trop tape à l'œil, tu peux prendre du coton mais pas épais ! Tu vois cette chemise, elle possède ce qu'on appelle un col italien. La cravate que tu portes irait à merveille avec. Les cols Italiens contrairement au col à patte sont larges et donc font paraître les cravates fine ridicules.

-De toute façon je ne l'aime pas, fit Harry en retirant la dite cravate en tirant dessus. Elle me sert le cou.

-Salazar ! Est-ce seulement possible d'être aussi ignorant ? Une cravate ne sert pas le cou, à moins que tu ne tires comme sur le nœud comme un crétin. Comme maintenant en fait. Si tu te sens incommodé ou étouffé c'est ton col qui n'est pas assez grand. Et oui Potter, le chiffre en bleu c'est la taille du col. Et ça sert réellement à quelque chose ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Cravates fines avec cols fins, cravates larges avec cols épais. Il se forçait à réviser au fur et à mesure pour ne pas perdre le fil. Pas de orange, pas de beige, pas de bleu. Il n'était pas si imbécile que Malfoy pouvait le penser. Pas plus de trois couleurs par tenue. Il allait le lui prouver ! Ne pas tirer sur la cravate.

« Et ça ? Demanda enfin Harry en soulevant une chose pleine de volant qu'il n'avait pas encore essayé. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Ce n'est définitivement pas pour toi. C'est un jabot. Pas du tout ton style. Et avant que tu ne me pose la question, ceci n'est pas un foulard, mais une lavallière. De nos jours c'est un peu désuet, même si je trouve ça très élégant. Mais à mon avis ça ne sera pas à ton gout. À moins que tu veuilles passer pour un aristo qui se la joue.

-Comme toi ? Répondit innocemment Harry dont le cerveau fatigué et brumeux se perdait entre des images de balais volants et de chemise à motifs bleus, oranges et beiges, l'incitant à dire des bêtises.

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. De toute façon une photo distribué dans le Poudlard Express avec toi portant ce veston serait une vengeance acceptable pour cette remarque désobligeante.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ce veston ?

-En dehors d'une coupe moyenâgeuse qui te donne l'air d'un vieillard ? Rien. Oh, et celui là ! Par Salazar, quatre boutons, ça date des années quarante, et c'est bon pour les vieux messieurs avec une barbe blanche ! »

Harry reposa le veston en intégrant les nouvelles informations. Pas de foulards, pardon de lavallière, pas de truc froufroutant, pardon de jabot, pas de veston moyenâgeux ou à quatre boutons. Au moment où il allait attraper un ensemble qui ressemblait au pelage d'un pingouin, Madame Carmina écarta le rideau en tendant un plateau sur lequel était posé une théière et un ensemble de scones à la vanille

« Alors messieurs, ça avance ou c'est Waterloo ?

Pour toute réponse, Draco leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, un poing sur la hanche, une main dans les cheveux. Le spectacle désastreux d'Harry, penaud devant son miroir dans un ridicule veston brun à quatre boutons, sa cravate trop serrée autour du cou, en caleçon puisque la question des pantalons n'avait pas encore été évoqué.

« C'est pire que je le pensais ! La Bérézina !

-Je vois, souffla la petite sorcière. J'ai refais du thé ! Je vous laisse mon plateau, je crois qu'on m'appelle dans la boutique. A toute à l'heure, messieurs. »

Madame Carmina fit léviter le plateau jusqu'au guéridon proche du miroir et s'éclipsa avant même que Draco ait le temps d'ouvrir les lèvres pour protester. Le blond maugréa en reconcentrant son attention sur Potter qui s'était débarrassé du fameux veston pour essayer une queue de pie.

« Potter ! Pose tout de suite cette queue de pie ! J'ai essayé de te laisser faire tes propres expériences mais là, il est déjà seize heures trente. Je vais reprendre la situation en main, sinon on est encore là demain matin. »

Draco fit se déshabiller Harry qui se retrouva en caleçon et en chaussettes sur le pouf pendant que le blond ramassait le monceau de vêtements qu'il rapporta de l'autre côté des tentures. Il revint quelques minutes après avec une pile de chemise bien pliée, une dizaine de pantalon, des robes de sorciers, trois ou quatre capes, deux manteaux et des sous-vêtement. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de déposer son fardeau, Harry remarqua qu'il y avait une bonne centaine de cravate qui reposaient sur son avant bras.

« C'est parti, Potter ! Prépare-toi à ressembler à un sang-pur digne de ce nom ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Review =)<strong>

**La suite dans trois semaines ! (Désolées pour le retard. Nous avons eu un petit contre temps qui repousse la publication de chaque fiction d'une semaine !)**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Titre : Les Ombres du Crépuscule**  
><strong><span>Auteur<span> : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**  
><strong><span>Univers<span> : Harry Potter**  
><strong><span>Type<span> : Longue Fiction, Chapitre 11**  
><strong><span>Rating<span> : M**  
><strong><span>Pairing<span> : Harry/Draco, Lucius/Sirius**  
><strong><span>Résumé<span> : Lorsqu'Harry et Sirius apprennent au détour d'une conversation volée entre Snape et Dumbledore que le destin d'Harry est d'être sacrifié. Sirius, pour protéger Harry, va faire la seule chose qu'il peut : appeler sa cousine, Bellatrix.**  
><strong><span>Disclammer<span> : Tout à JKR**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11<span>

Après le déjeuner, Narcissa avait vu partir Lucius et Sirius, l'air grave, pour le cimetière de Salisbury. Puis, ce fut au tour de Draco et Harry de s'en aller pour la visite du Manoir puis l'escapade à Sheldonton. Bella et Severus n'étaient quant à eux, pas redescendus. Narcissa devina que sa sœur devait avoir eu une crise et que son compagnon prenait soin d'elle pendant qu'elle se reposait.

C'est alors qu'après avoir donné ses instructions aux elfes pour le diner à préparer, elle se rendit dans sa chambre pour se changer. Comme chaque après-midi, elle revêtait un pantalon de cuir brun et une chemise de lin qu'elle empruntait à Lucius avant de chausser une paire de bottes en peau de Dragon et d'enfiler une cape assortie.

Un instant dans la salle d'eau, elle défit le chignon compliqué qu'elle avait fait pour le déjeuner et le remplaça par deux longues tresses plaquées de chaque côté de son visage. Elle retira d'un sort la couche de maquillage qui cachait les rides qu'une femme de son âge avait nombreuses.

Un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet, et Narcissa sortit de la pièce, humant une dernière fois le doux parfum des lys qui embaumait la pièce. Elle s'approcha ensuite du secrétaire en acajou qui faisait l'angle avec la bibliothèque de la chambre et trouva bien vite une plume de faucon et quelques liasses de parchemins.

Elle attrapa sa baguette au passage ainsi qu'un petit ouvrage racorni qu'elle rangeait dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et glissa le tout dans une sacoche à sa ceinture avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir en direction des serres. Elle devait ramasser quelques plantes qui serviraient à la confection d'une potion puis elle se rendrait dans l'aile est du Manoir.

Narcissa arpentait les couloirs du Manoir d'un pas rapide et fluide, dévalant les escaliers avec l'élégance d'une biche. Elle fit un détour par les cuisines pour fourrer quelques scones dans sa sacoche avant de se diriger vers le parc. Elle sortit par la porte dérobée du grand Hall et atterrit au milieu d'une vaste pelouse couverte de pâquerettes et de St Georges.

Devant elle, le lac s'étendait lisse et calme, sous les rayons d'un soleil dépassant le zénith. Les nénuphars et les roseaux s'agitaient sous une brise légère et fraiche qui aurait pu la faire frissonner si elle ne portait pas sa cape douillette dans laquelle elle se blottit avec délice.

Les vieux ponts jumeaux qui enjambaient le lac régnaient majestueusement sur le parc tout entier. Les saules aux branches tombantes effleuraient la surface de l'eau alors que les tilleuls et les charmes fleurissaient. Dans les troncs creux de vieux frênes, les paons se faisaient la cour alors que d'autres se reposaient à l'ombre d'un peuplier centenaire.

En longeant l'allée de gravier qui menait aux serres, Narcissa s'arrêta un instant près d'un banc de marbre sur lequel elle grimpa avec agilité pour cueillir une poignée de cerises bien mures qui pendaient de leur branche, tentatrices. Elle en mangea deux et accrocha les deux autres à son oreille non sans un pincement au cœur, se souvenant de Regulus qui aimait tant lui offrir des cerises pour qu'elle les accroche ainsi.

Le cœur lourd mais le sourire aux lèvres, elle continuait de marcher en admirant le spectacle muet des abricotiers et des figuiers couverts de fruits juteux, des marguerites et des coquelicots qui couvraient le champ de hautes herbes et des moineaux qui piaillaient en voletant à travers les nuages épars.

Fantasque, elle contourna l'imposante aile est du Manoir pour parvenir devant l'ensemble des serres du parc. Les bâtiments de verre arrondis contenaient des milliers d'espèces différentes, classées selon leur rareté et leur dangerosité. Narcissa pénétra dans la quatrième serre, celle qui contenait les plantes rares.

Elle sortit de sa sacoche un morceau de parchemin froissé et décrypta la liste des échantillons dont elle aurait besoin pour sa potion :

_« Adonis Aestivalis_

_Astragalus Purpureus_

_Carex Limosa _

_Euphrasia Tetraquetra_

_Galium Spurium_

_Lithospermum Arvense_

_Melilotus Sulcatus _

_Ophrys Fuciflora_

_Romulea Bulbocodium_

_Sparganium Erectum_

_Ulex Gallii_

_Vicia Ervilia »_

Elle n'avait pas besoin de grandes quantités, la plupart du temps une seule feuille ou un pétale suffisait amplement. Narcissa se munit d'un petit sécateur qu'elle trouva suspendu au dessus d'un plan de travail en marbre foncé, une paire de ciseaux finx ainsi qu'une paire de gants de jardinage.

Perdue au milieu des gigantesques rameaux d'espèces exotiques et des grandes touffes de feuilles aux couleurs improbables, Narcissa ne parvenait même pas à apercevoir le verre de la serre. Des bruits étranges s'élevaient de racines qui menaçaient de sortir de leurs pots en rampant ou de fleurs se refermant sur l'un ou l'autre des insectes qui grouillaient dans la serre.

Il flottait dans l'air humide une odeur de terreau frais et de différents parfums de fleurs aguichants. Avant d'enfiler ses gants, Narcissa se débarrassa de sa cape et attacha un tablier couvert de terre autour de ses hanches. Repérant d'un coup d'œil les plantes qui l'intéressaient, elle enjamba les pots de jeunes pousses de mandragore pour rejoindre les plants de valériane.

Au bout de quelques minutes à recueillir des échantillons dans de petits tubes au bouchon violet dans la chaleur étouffante de la serre, Narcissa essuya son front en retirant du même coup ses gants et son tablier. Elle reposa le tout sur la table, se débarrassa de ses outils, elle convoquerait un elfe plus tard pour ranger, et fourra ses tubes dans sa sacoche avec le morceau de parchemin.

Elle se hâta de quitter la serre pour rejoindre le parc où le soleil éclatant et la brise fraiche flattèrent ses traits fins et son visage gracieux. Sa cape voletait dans son dos à mesure qu'elle trottinait sur le chemin de graviers. Plus loin, la porte de bois gravée d'arabesques s'ouvrit lorsqu'elle agita sa baguette et elle s'engouffra la tête baissée dans la tour qui formait l'aile est du Manoir.

Narcissa s'assura que la porte se verrouillait bien derrière elle et grimpa d'un pas félin les escaliers en colimaçon qui menait tout en haut de la tour. Comme partout dans le Manoir, il y avait des portes trompes l'œil tout le long de l'ascension. En fait, la tour ne comportait qu'une seule pièce, immense, juste sous les toits.

Narcissa y avait installé son propre laboratoire de potion avec une petite réserve de plantes, une Bibliothèque sur Demande et une armoire recouverte d'un drap qui dissimulait nombre de ses secrets. Dès qu'elle parvint sur le seuil, elle exécuta une série de signes compliqués sur la porte.

Elle avait en effet utiliser un sortilège proche de ceux des gobelins de Gringotts pour s'assurer de son intimité. Dès que la lourde porte de bois pivota sur ses gonds, elle vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle n'était pas suivi puis s'engouffra dans la pièce.

Tout était comme elle l'avait laissé la veille. Elle s'assura que rien n'avait bouger puis ouvrit les lourdes tentures qui empêchaient le soleil d'envahir le haut de la tour. Des vitres donnaient sur le parc et l'entrée du Manoir et pourtant, quiconque aurait jeté un œil à la tour depuis le sol, n'aurait aperçut qu'un bloc massif de gray.

Narcissa lança ensuite un sortilège d'insonorisation et quelques maléfices de protection avant de retirer sa cape pour la suspendre à un crochet. Cette pièce dénotait avec le reste du Manoir, sans nulle doute. Elle ressemble plus à une cabane aux fonds de la forêt. Point de marbre ni de bois précieux, point de velours ni de verre, ici il n'y avait qu'un vieux parquet en sapin et des pierres irrégulières couvertes de chaux. Les rideaux étaient en toile de jute et le fauteuil près de la Bibliothèque sur Demande était recouverts d'un vieux cuir de vache brun et racornis.

La paillasse où reposait une dizaine de vieux chaudrons en étain bon marché, était carrelée de faïence ternis par les ans. Seule la Bibliothèque, puissant objet magique qui devait valoir plus que toute l'aile du Manoir, était fait d'acajous et de noyer poli. Néanmoins, les objets hétéroclites et les grimoires poussiéreux qui recouvraient ses étagères faisaient oublier quelques peu son faste.

Au fond, trônait une table bancale où reposait des instruments utiles à la préparation des potions, et quelques livres maculés de tâches, encore ouvert à la bonne page. Enfin, il y avait l'armoire. Au premier coup d'œil, elle ressemblait à une bonnetière d'un autre siècle, au bois rongés et aux portes branlantes. Mais ce n'était là qu'un maléfice de plus.

Lorsque Narcissa posa la main sur la poignée de laiton, après l'avoir déverrouillée d'un sort, apparu que l'armoire était en fait en argent massif. Au vue de la précision des détails sculptés, elle avait surement du être fabriquée par des gobelins. Et le sceau aux armoiries des Black ne trompaient personne quand au commanditaire de cette armoire.

C'était en effet l'un des rares vestiges de sa famille dont Narcissa avait hérité. Elle n'était pas l'héritière directe de son père et encore moins l'héritière du clan, aussi, tous les biens de Cygnus, son regretté père, étaient revenu à Sirius, l'héritier du clan, et à Bella, son héritière direct. Et pourtant, elle avait eu le droit à cette armoire comme cadeau personnel de son père adoré.

Avec un soupir nostalgique, Narcissa se souvenait d'avoir longuement observé son père travailler dans son bureau, quand elle était petite fille, et la vieille armoire se tenait toujours dans son dos. A cette époque, elle ressemblait davantage à un buffet en ébène aux décors d'albâtres. Puis un jour, elle avait vu son père l'ouvrir, cachée derrière une tenture, et sa véritable apparence lui était apparu.

D'un rire un peu rauque, Cygnus était venu l'attraper derrière son rideau et au lieu de lui administrer moult remontrances, elle avait eu le droit à l'explication détaillée. Cette armoire était un puissant artefact magique qui avait une apparence unique en fonction de son propriétaire et de l'utilité qu'il faisait de l'objet. Elle permettait de cachet n'importe quoi et en n'importe quelles quantités.

Et elle avait aussi le pouvoir de dissimuler l'aura magique de tout objet que l'on rangeait à l'intérieur. Elle pouvait aussi servir de refuge à un homme en danger en lui procurant tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour survivre. Mais ce meuble, vestige de leur ancêtre fondateur du clan Black, devait toujours demeurer chez un Black, puisqu'elle ne répondrait qu'à leur magie.

Narcissa avait beaucoup aimé cette histoire et avait innocemment demandé si un jour, elle pourrait l'avoir. Son père avait rigolé avant de lui promettre que si elle la voulait, elle serait pour elle. Il lui fit ensuite jurer de ne pas en parler à ses sœurs, sans quoi elle la convoiterait aussi, et elle s'en alla après avoir enlacé son père.

Le jour où Cygnus était mort, Narcissa avait trouver la fameuse armoire sous la forme d'une coiffeuse en orme ciré couvert de dorures. Elle ne la reconnut pas tout de suite, mais en posant la main sur une poignée pour ouvrir un tiroir, elle réalisa que c'était là, la vieille armoire des Black.

Elle l'avait ouverte pour découvrir une lettre cachetée du sceau des Black. La main tremblante, elle l'avait brisé pour déplier une feuille de parchemin brunie. Ses larmes avaient vite trempé le vieux papier quand elle réalisa que son père avait écrit cette lettre le jour où il lui avait promis qu'elle obtiendrait cette armoire.

Aussi, elle avait tu à Lucius la présence de l'artefact au Manoir et l'avait fait porter dans sa tour par une bande d'elfes à qui elle avait promis la mort par décapitation s'ils osaient parler de cette armoire à quiconque. Elle l'avait oublié quelques années, jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre le manuscrit … Et depuis, elle s'en servait pour ranger les fioles contenants ses différents essais.

Narcissa secoua un instant la tête, chassant les larmes qui menaçaient de perler au coin de ses yeux pour fouiller le meuble à la recherche du manuscrit. Quand elle l'eut attraper, elle vint s'assoir sur le fauteuil pour lire une fois encore la courte légende. Elle replia ses jambes sous ses fesses et calla le coussin douillet qu'elle venait de matérialiser sous son coude avant d'ouvrir la première page.

Narcissa avait découvert ce manuscrit tout à fait par hasard. En débarrassant la chambre où Bella allait venir dormir après son évasion d'Azkgaban, elle avait trouvé une vieille malle aux initiales de la mère de Lucius. Celle-ci étant morte en couche, Abraxas avait fait ranger ces affaires dans une pièce inoccupée pour ne pas s'infliger le souvenir de sa bien aimée - car le père de Lucius avait été l'un des rares sorciers de sang pur à épouser celle qu'il aimait.

Narcissa avait donc fouiller dans la malle pour y trouver des photos de familles jaunis, des vieilles dentelles démodées, quelques broderies inachevées, des fioles aux contenus étranges et, tout au fond, un vieux grimoire aux pages mouchetées et à la couverture rongée par la moisissure.

Intriguée, elle l'avait ouvert, trouvant une fois encore les initiales de la mère de Lucius sur la page de garde, et avait commencé la lecture. C'était une vieille légende contant l'histoire tragique d'un sorcier de noble famille qui dut choisir entre épouser une roturière dont il était amoureux et ainsi renier sa famille et son héritage, ou épouser sa promise pour qui il ne ressentait une tendresse polie et obéir ainsi aux vœux de ses parents.

Le début était banal au possible, pensa-t-elle, et tout prête à refermer le vieux livre, elle se dit pourtant qu'il devait renfermer un secret. Son intuition la trompait rarement aussi, elle poursuivit la lecture. Le sorcier décida d'épouser sa promise et sa bien aimée, trahi et folle de chagrin, se pendit, maudissant pour toujours les traditions qui l'empêchait de vivre aux côtés de son amour.

Le sorcier découvrit le cadavre de celle qu'il aimait et n'eut de cesse de chercher un moyen de la ressusciter. Aussi, il inventa une potion pour faire revenir sa bien aimée. Pour cela, il devait échanger l'âme de son amour contre une autre âme et conserver un corps frais pour recevoir son amour. Il décida de sacrifier son épouse et c'est ainsi que sa bien aimée se réincarna dans le corps de son épouse.

Ils purent ainsi vivre heureux ensemble et fonder une famille tout en respectant la volonté des parents du jeune homme. Narcissa trouva d'abord ça un peu niais mais pour autant cela restait magnifique. Et c'est quelques jours plus tard, au cœur de la nuit, qu'elle rêva de Regulus …

Dès lors, elle soutenait le rêve fou de parvenir à retrouver la recette de la potion de la légende pour permettre à Regulus de revenir auprès d'elle. Narcissa installa donc son laboratoire dans la tour est pour y mener ses recherches. Elle mit des années à recueillir des témoignages dans de vieux ouvrages oubliés, à se renseigner chez les plus imminents spécialistes des potions.

Elle finit par retrouver la trace du sorcier de la légende. Il avait réellement exister et elle put ainsi découvrir le lieu où il était enterré. Il n'avait plus de descendant vivant aussi Narcissa n'eut aucun scrupule à violer la sépulture pour exhumer le cercueil. Et tout au fond du caveau, elle parvint à trouver sur la dépouille, entre les doigts entrelacés du sorcier et de sa bien aimée, un petit morceau de parchemin froissé.

De retour au Manoir, elle s'était enfermé dans sa tour pendant deux jours et deux nuits pour faire une copie du parchemin très abimé par son séjour sous terre, mais miraculeusement encore intacte. Certaines parties étaient illisibles et la totalité rédigée dans un patois qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais Narcissa voulait avant tout s'assurer que le témoignage du sorcier ne disparaisse pas.

Elle fit plusieurs copie : une restait toujours dans sa poche, une était rangée dans la manuscrit de la légende au fond de l'armoire des Black et une autre était enfermée dans son coffre personnel à Gringotts. Dès lors, elle s'appliqua à traduire le parchemin. Après des mois de travail acharnés, elle parvint à obtenir une traduction approximative. Le sorcier expliquait la marche à suivre pour concocter la potion et jeter le sortilège, mais ses indications étaient flous, le nom des ingrédients ne lui évoquait rien et certaines actions restaient incompréhensibles.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle céda et envoya un hibou à son vieil ami, Britanicus Zabini. Si elle n'avait pas été amoureuse de Regulus et s'il n'y avait pas eu les Ombres et l'obligation pour elle d'épouser Lucius, ça aurait surement été auprès de Britanicus qu'elle aurait passé sa vie. Il était ce qu'on pouvait définir comme son opposé le plus parfait mais ils avaient une complicité qu'elle n'avait partagé avec nul autre.

Mais la vie allant, elle avait épousé Lucius, et lui s'était entiché d'une mannequin hystérique. Elle avait eut Draco, il avait donné naissance à Blaise et c'est grâce à l'amitié entre leurs deux fils que Narcissa reprit contact avec lui. Ils s'envoyaient régulièrement de longues lettres, partageant une amitié pure qui leur rappelait Poudlard.

Quand il avait reçu son hibou, Britannicus venait de perdre sa femme. En effet, Noémie Zabini avait toujours eu une existence légère -Britannicus était quand même son septième mari ! - et la vie de mère de famille ne lui convenait plus, elle avait voulu partir en voyage en Roumanie, mais un malheureux accident avec un dragon la renvoya rapidement à St Mangouste où elle décéda quelques jours plus tard.

Fou de chagrin, Britannicus avait promis de l'aider si Narcissa consentait à partager la potion avec lui pour qu'il puisse ramener son épouse. Elle avait accepté et c'est ainsi que depuis cinq ans, ils travaillaient par hibou interposé, lui cherchant à travers toute l'Angleterre la signification des nombreuses plantes aux noms mystérieux alors qu'elle faisait des essais de potions grâce aux indications qu'ils possédaient déjà.

Mais à présent, ils étaient parvenus à la toute dernière étape de la confection de la potion d'échange des âmes -car c'était là son nom. Ils leurs restaient à ajouter une macération compliqué de la douzaine de plantes qu'elle venait de cueillir dans les serres, ainsi qu'une cinquantaine d'autres qui décantaient déjà depuis des semaines.

Dans deux mois, la macération serait prête et il ne resterait qu'à l'incorporer à la potion qui mijotait depuis maintenant un an et demi dans plusieurs chaudrons. Autant dire qu'ils touchaient au but. Narcissa se leva de son fauteuil pour aller remuer un peu la macération avant de sortir ce dont elle avait besoin pour ajouter les dernières plantes.

Alors qu'elle sortait ses échantillons de sa sacoche, une chouette troubla sa concentration en tapant à un carreau. Elle reconnu immédiatement Briséis, le hibou femelle de Britannicus. Elle abandonna alors ses couteaux et ses tubes pour ouvrir à l'animal au pelage fauve.

Les mains tremblantes, elle détacha le parchemin de la patte de l'oiseau et le déplia. Fébrile, elle découvrit le court message de son ami :

« Cissa,

Nous touchons au but, j'ai retrouvé le vieux sorcier dont je t'avais parlé ! Il a consenti à m'apprendre son sortilège permettant de faire revivre un corps mort. (Et sans me venter, je suis carrément doué !)

Avec ce maléfice et le principe des Horcruxes, nous n'auront aucun problème pour réussir ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver comment nous y prendre pour enfermer un Horcrux dans un corps vivant … Je pense que ce ne sera pas le plus dur après toutes ses années !

Mes amitiés,

Brit' Z. »

Un sourire sincère illumina le visage de Narcissa qui voulut presque pleurer de joie. Ainsi dans quelques mois, elle retrouverait son amour. Dans quelques mois, elle pourrait à nouveau serrer Regulus dans ses bras … Elle froissa le parchemin avant d'y mettre le feu. D'un pas souple, elle retourna couper ses racines en chantonnant.

* * *

><p>Après être rester de longues minutes dans la lumière mordorée qui caressait l'herbe du cimetière avec douceur, Lucius avait décidé d'emmener Sirius boire un café à Salisbury. Le bourg était minuscule. C'était un village connu pour n'habiter que des sorciers.<p>

Avec Amesbury, ils avaient été fondés par une communauté sorcière de l'âge de bronze à quelques kilomètres du vieux sanctuaire de Stonehenge et celui de Avebury, dans le comté du Wiltshire. Depuis lors, les sorciers y ont toujours trouvé refuge, que ce soit durant les grandes purges du Moyen-âge ou par la suite, pour établir des foyers de population sorcière un peu partout en Angleterre. Comme Godric's Hollow ou Pré-au-lard, ces deux villages étaient connus dans toutes la Grande Bretagne pour abriter de très vieilles familles de sorciers.

Les ancêtres des Black vivaient ici autrefois et ce n'est qu'au dix neuvième siècle qu'ils décidèrent de quitter leur campagne pour rejoindre Londres et l'immense demeure de Grimmaud Place. Mais le caveau des Black restaient à Salisbury, leur offrant le repos éternel parmi les leurs.

Sirius était souvent venu ici pour la fête des morts et parfois même pour passer des vacances puisque le très cher cousin Hortense habitait encore les lieux avec sa branche de la famille Black. Il n'avait pas de bons souvenirs de l'endroit, car même si le village pittoresque grouillant de sorciers aux robes colorés était un spectacle des plus agréables, les raisons qui motivaient ses visites ne l'étaient pas du tout.

Il préférait encore les visites à son grand-père décédé qu'à son cousin Hortense avec qui il avait du se battre une bonne moitié de son enfance. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi on le lui avait imposé … Ce n'était qu'un cousin éloigné -sa mère était la cousine de Walburga Black, la mère de Sirius - et il n'avait même jamais vu certains Black qui étaient plus proche d'eux que la famille d'Hortense !

Les deux hommes arpentèrent les rues peuplées du bourg à la recherche d'un endroit où se désaltérer. Lucius s'arrêta bientôt devant une petite maison qui ressemblait à une chaumière. La devanture annonçait le « Fox Pub » et un écriteau rouillé pendant à une barre de fer indiquait que le lieu était ouvert. Sirius soupira lorsque Lucius l'attira donc dans le vieux pub bondé de monde.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, signalant leur entrée aux consommateurs adossés au bar, tous les regards se braquèrent immédiatement sur eux, les détaillant en ouvrant de grands yeux. Sirius serra les dents et fit mine de faire demi tour quand Lucius pressa son bras pour l'inciter à avancer.

« Personne leur a jamais appris que c'était mal poli de dévisager les gens, hun ? Grogna-t-il à l'attention de Lucius qui répondit d'un haussement de sourcil amusé.

-Ignore-les et viens t'assoir. Je vais commander, que désires-tu boire ? Demanda le blond en indiquant une table ronde isolée dans le fond du pub

-La même chose que toi, répondit Sirius en grommelant. »

Il se dirigea vers la table désignée par Lucius et attendit son ami en callant sa paume sous son menton. Il s'efforçait d'ignorer que la table était bancale -ce qui l'irrita néanmoins beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait su l'avouer- et se concentrait sur un sorcier âgé qui le scrutait d'un regard mauvais en plissant ses petits yeux enfoncés.

Alors qu'il allait se lever pour demander à ce vieux ce qu'il lui voulait et s'il avait un problème avec lui, Lucius revint avec deux verres de vin rouge. Sirius grimaça en croisant les jambes maladroitement sous l'étroite table branlante. Il n'aurait jamais du laisser le blond choisir, connaissant son gout pour les vins français.

Le verre devant lui devait bien couter une vingtaine de mornilles et pourtant il aurait préféré une bonne vieille chope d'hydromel. Il ne broncha pas cependant et attrapa le pied de son verre pour trinquer avec Lucius qui le regardait savourer le breuvage du bout des lèvres. Au même moment, une serveuse replète aux joues rouges s'avança et lui présenta une chope mousseuse avant de repartir en s'essuyant les mains sur le tablier.

« Merci Luce ! Remercia-t-il vivement en dégustant sa première gorgée avec délice. Tu vas être obligé de boire les deux verres maintenant, espèce d'ivrogne !

-C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi Sissi, mais je pense que je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi. L'expérience que veux-tu !

-Ca m'étonnerait et si tu n'étais pas qui tu es, je te proposerais surement de vérifier ça dès maintenant. Mais je pense que j'ai autant de chance de te voir accepter que de voir un jour Harry et ton fils tomber fou amoureux l'un de l'autre, plaisanta le brun.

-Tu serais surpris … , murmura Lucius d'un regard malicieux.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Sissi, je t'en pris, ton langage ! On dirait vraiment que tu as été élevé par une bande de Weasley par moment.

-Luuuuuce ! Gronda Sirius. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, tu ne m'as pas parler d'eux hier. Ils suivent aveuglement Dumbledore depuis le début, mais est-ce qu'ils sont au courant de ce que le vieux complote ? »

Lucius réfléchit un instant. Il laissa glisser une gorgée de vin le long de sa gorge, se délectant du nectar qui tapissait son palais, avant de se décider à répondre.

« Je pense que c'est un peu comme tous les autres. Ils défendent les moldus et l'égalité entre tous les sorciers alors ils méprisent Voldemort. Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est qu'ils se trompent de cible. Les Weasley ne sont pas mauvais par nature, ils ont même le sang très pur, ils auraient pu être des alliés précieux s'ils ne s'étaient révélés alléguant envers Dumbledore.

-Tu ne pense pas qu'ils risquent d'essayer de nous retrouver, je veux dire, Harry et moi. On est partis un peu précipitamment hier, et les Weasley considèrent Harry comme leur propre fils. Si Molly et Arthur ne tente rien sous ordre de Dumbledore, je ne suis pas sur que Ronald abandonne Harry de son plein gré.

-Nous avons déjà réglé cette question avec les Ombres. Si un Weasley devait tomber entre les mains de nos Mangemorts, nous souhaitons lui révéler la vérité afin d'en faire un allié. Seul les sorciers aux sang purs peuvent comprendre les enjeux du plan de Dumbledore.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda Sirius soupçonneux.

-C'est dans nos traditions de nous méfier des forces supérieures. Nous avons cette mémoire historique des temps anciens où nos communautés ont été menacées et où seul notre alliance féroce contre l'adversité nous a permis de triompher. Ce n'est pas par hasard si les clans de sang purs ce sont toujours soutenus, s'alliant les uns aux autres à grand renfort de mariages et d'unions ! Nous avons traversé les mêmes épreuves. Et un sang mêlé ou un sang de bourbe, même s'il étudie l'histoire de la magie dans les livres, n'a pas cela dans le sang. Les dommages du passé marquent nos familles dans le sang depuis la nuit des temps. Chaque famille possède de lourds témoignages historiques sur les temps difficiles ! Comment quelqu'un comme Potter pourrait connaitre tout cela ? Comment pourrait-il redouter d'affronter à nouveau des choses qu'il n'a pas commis. Contre une adversité aussi coriace, il n'y a que la puissance des vieux clans qui puissent agir ! Et les Wealsey, qu'importe leurs mœurs étranges, apporteraient du poids à cette alliance. Mais je n'espère pas les voir rejoindre notre camp, ils ont une vision beaucoup trop étriquée de la situation et leur prouver ce qu'ils ignorent et sont loin de suspecter prendrait beaucoup trop de temps et d'énergie.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Tu as bien réussi à me convaincre, et en quelques minutes ! Pourquoi pas avec les Weasley ?

-Tu es un Black, Sirius, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as été élevé selon les vieilles traditions et ton sang frémit aux souvenirs de certains événements. Tu as l'histoire de ta famille qui circule dans tes veines, c'est-ce fluide qui te permet de réaliser la vérité. La magie qui vit en toi, impérissable car la plus pure qui soit, héritage de tes paires depuis les premiers druides qui érigèrent ces sanctuaires de leurs mains ! Les sorciers qui suivent Dumbledore peuvent bien prétendre que le sang ne représente rien, et prôner faussement l'égalité entre les sorciers, mais le vieux -vois comme tu me fais m'exprimer !- n'est pas dupe. « Pour le plus grand bien », que crois-tu que ça veuille dire ? Il n'est pas stupide, il sait très bien que la puissance de la magie qui vit à travers le sang est plus forte que tout ce qui existe ! Ce n'est pas l'amour de sa mère qui a protégé Potter des assauts de Voldemort, c'est la pureté du sang de son père et la force de son lignage qui lui a permis de combattre la situation. N'importe quelle famille ne pourrait se vanter de posséder une magie si forte qu'elle puisse détourner des sortilèges aussi puissants que ceux qu'Harry a du combattre. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que les Potter descendent directement d'Ignotus Peverell, le troisième frère de la légende des Reliques de la Mort.

-Je .. Je l'ignorais, babilla Sirius en ouvrant de grand yeux.

-Et bien tu le sais à présent, on t'a déjà conté la légende ?

-Oui bien sur ! Mais je ne savais pas que James … Peu importe. Et Remus ?

-Le loup garou ? Je crains qu'il ne soit pas d'un grand secoure. Sa condition le rend dangereux et son sang est beaucoup trop instable pour apporter quoique ce soit à notre cause. Et je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit prêt à rejoindre le camps de celui qui l'a transformé.

-Si tu acceptes Greyback et sa meute, pourquoi pas Remus ? Insista Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

-S'il avait suffisamment de cran pour retourner à l'état sauvage et vivre en meute avec ses semblables, alors il serait utiles et renforceraient nos troupes. Mais ton petit loup de compagnie n'a pas encore dépassé la frustration d'être priver de son humanité. Il n'accepte pas sa condition et ça fait de lui une créature instable. Tu ne peux pas efficacement combattre quelqu'un si tu te combats déjà toi-même. Je suis sur que Fenrir serait ravi de l'accueillir mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt pour cela.

-On peut toujours essayer non ?

-Peut être plus tard, mais pas tout de suite. Nous devons avant tout renforcer nos liens et assurer une troisième génération aux Ombres avant tout autre action. Bella devrait accoucher dans trois mois et Harry sera ton fils ce soir, avec Draco qui est déjà prêt et en comptant trois mois pour parvenir à faire de Potter un sang pur convenable, c'est jouable. Nous devrions pouvoir être en mesure de renouveler le rituel de transmission des pouvoirs d'ici Octobre. Si nous parvenons à atteindre Samain sans encombre, ce serait la date idéal pour la cérémonie.

-Pourquoi c'est si important que la nouvelle génération des Ombres soit opérationnelle ?

-Parce que plus nous serons nombreux, plus le pouvoir est grand. Les héritiers de chaque clan constitue une sorte de concentré de magie brut. Le sort de transmission des pouvoirs permet aux anciens de transmettre sagesse et expérience aux plus jeunes qui peuvent offrir un peu de leur fougue pour redynamiser notre magie. L'équilibre entre les âges nous permet de décupler notre puissance. Comment crois-tu que nous soyons parvenus à détourner l'esprit d'un sorcier aussi puissant que Voldemort aussi longtemps ? Sans toi, nous étions affaibli, il nous a fallu recourir à des subterfuges en mêlant le sang des Black et celui des Malfoy pour parvenir lutter contre le pouvoir d'un héritier. Tu aurais fais énormément de dégâts dans l'autre camp, tu ne réalises pas ! Mais à présent, il nous faut rétablir le lignage initial, un Malfoy et deux Black !

-Et ce n'est pas dérangeant que le fils de Bella ne soit pas un sang pur ? Je veux dire, Snape est un sang mêlé et même s'il descend des Prince, je ne suis pas sur que l'apport de son moldu de père n'ait pas eu une influence sur sa magie.

-Cela fait des années que lui et Bella ont travaillés là-dessus en fait. Ils ont réussi à mettre au point une sorte de maléfice couplé à une puissante potion. C'est un peu le même principe que le Lien du Sang si tu veux, mais à l'envers. Cela permet de se débarrasser du sang d'un parent. Ainsi, il ne coule en Severus que le nombre sang des Prince ! Et Ezéchiel apportera à son tour une nouvelle magie pour fortifier la notre.

-Et vous comptez réaliser le rituel sur un bébé d'un mois ou deux ? S'étonna Sirius. Comment peut-il maitriser son pouvoir à un si jeune âge, il ne sera même pas conscient de ce qu'il se passera !

-La force de la magie de dépend pas de son exploitation. Il y a toujours la même puissance qui coule dans tes veines, que tu l'exploite ou non. Un sorcier comme Voldemort n'en resterait pas moins dangereux, même s'il n'avait pas de baguette magique. Il a des forces plus puissantes que les sortilèges, la vieille magie reste la forme la plus aboutie et la plus efficace. Si quelqu'un venait pour t'égorger dans ton sommeil, l'aura protectrice qui entourerait ton lit ne serait pas l'effet d'un sortilège ! On peut faire le test si tu veux ? Expliqua Lucius avec un sourire goguenard.

-Je te crois sur parole !

-C'est donc cette magie instinctive, viscérale qui primera chez Ezéchiel et il sera surement plus puissant que nous tous puisque sa magie restera sauvage et indomptée.

-Je vois … Lucius, tu m'impressionnes. Tu étais déjà brillant à Poudlard, mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi intelligent et cultivé.

-Ne me flatte pas Sissi, je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Toi parti et Regulus mort, il ne restait qu'un homme parmi les Ombres et la puissance des femmes est tellement différentes de la notre qu'il était très difficile pour Bella, Cissa et moi de nous accorder. Tes cousines ont une puissance magique incroyable mais elle maitrise très difficilement leur pouvoir. J'ai surement moins de capacités mais je parviens à les décupler dans l'exploitation de ma magie. Il est préférable de trouver des héritiers du même sexe pour que cela fonctionne. J'imagine que si j'avais été une femme, les Ombres auraient atteint un niveau de puissance inégalée !

-Et ça aurait surement été un putain de chaos ! Que des gonzesses t'imagine ? Se moqua Sirius en avant une gorgée d'Hydromel.

-Tu as tord de te montrer dédaigneux, Sirius. Tu n'imagines pas ce que Narcissa ou sa sœur sont capable de faire.

-Tu veux rire ? Ta femme n'est pas capable de jeter un sortilège curatif de base et Bellatrix … comment quelqu'un qui ingurgite autant de fruit de mer au chocolat et de brocolis au beurre de cacahuète peut-elle avoir l'esprit clair ? »

Lucius échappa un éclat de rire réservé. Il devait bien avouer que Sirius avait raison sur ce point. Les habitues alimentaires de sa belle sœur étaient épouvantables ! Il ne saurait imaginer comment Severus pouvait supporter ça … Il avala une gorgée de vin pour cesser d'imaginer le gout horrible que devait avoir une huitre saupoudrée de cacao.

« Je pense que nous devrions rentrer à présent, il se fait tard, remarqua Lucius en sortant sa montre à gousset. J'imagine que Narcissa aura ordonné que nous prenions le repas assez tôt pour commencer la cérémonie aussi promptement que possible.

-A ce sujet, je me demandais, est-ce que ça risque … tu vois, de changer Harry ? Demanda Sirius un peu anxieux.

-Je pense qu'il peut changer physiquement, puisqu'il héritera de ton sang. En fait, le lien du sang va en quelques sortes débarrasser Harry du sang de sa mère pour le remplacer par le tien. Il gardera donc la puissance des Potter et la combinera avec celle des Black. Je pense que ces yeux vont changer de couleur et qu'il risque de devenir un peu plus pâle. Mais il n'y aucune raison pour que son caractère ne change. En théorie …

-Comment ça en théorie ? Qu'Est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

-Moi ? Je ne sous-entends rien ! »

Sirius était septique et ce ne fut pas le sourire malicieux que lui lança Lucius qui le détournerait de son idée. Les deux hommes finirent leur verre d'une traite avant de sortir en faisant tintée à nouveau la lourde porte en bois. Se dirigeant vers la sortie du village pour transplaner, ils ne réalisèrent pas que, tapis dans l'ombre du pub, un inconnu avait suivi leur conversation …

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>

**La suite (sans faute) dans trois semaines ! (Désolée pour notre retard, mais des problèmes personnels IRL ont retardés la rédaction de ce chapitre !**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Titre : Les Ombres du Crépuscule**  
><strong><span>Auteur<span> : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**  
><strong><span>Univers<span> : Harry Potter**  
><strong><span>Type<span> : Longue Fiction, Chapitre 12**  
><strong><span>Rating<span> : M**  
><strong><span>Pairing<span> : Harry/Draco, Lucius/Sirius**  
><strong><span>Résumé<span> : Lorsqu'Harry et Sirius apprennent au détour d'une conversation volée entre Snape et Dumbledore que le destin d'Harry est d'être sacrifié. Sirius, pour protéger Harry, va faire la seule chose qu'il peut : appeler sa cousine, Bellatrix.**  
><strong><span>Disclammer<span> : Tout à JKR**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12<span>

L'après-midi avait été très longue pour Harry qui avait profité de servir de marionnette à un Draco possédé par la fièvre de l'élégance et de la mode sorcière pour homme, pour réfléchir. Il avait conclu qu'il était ensorcelé et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre explication à son état qu'un puissant sortilège de confusion.

Seul, pour une fois, il s'était allongé sur l'immense lit à baldaquin, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête, le regard perdu sur les dorures du haut du lit et la couleur étrange du plafond. Même sa vision était troublée par le maléfice, aussi Harry se plongea dans ses pensées pour parvenir à raisonner le plus clairement possible dans son état.

Il avait essayé de penser à diverses choses, principalement à Poudlard, mais il se rendait compte qu'il y avait un bon nombre de zones d'ombres et de flous qu'il ne parvenait pas à clarifier. Il n'arrivait pas à visualiser l'ensemble de son dortoir dans la tour de Gryffondor, il ne réussissait pas à se souvenir à côté de qui il s'asseyait en classe ni même chez qui il allait pendant des dimanches entiers après être sorti du château et entré dans une petite cabane en bois …

Puis, il avait tenté de remonter le temps à partir de son arrivée au Manoir la veille. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d'où il était parti. Il se rappelait qu'il était avec Sirius, qu'ils avaient entendu Snape discuter avec Dumbledore mais le sujet même de cette discussion lui échappait. Et lorsqu'il était arrivé au Manoir, il se souvenait d'avoir été en colère puis extrêmement triste et exténué sans parvenir à savoir pour quelle raison.

Il y avait un trou noir entre ses pas lents crissant dans les graviers de l'allée et son dos courbaturé délicieusement enfoncé dans un divan moelleux. Il avait dû s'évanouir … Ensuite, Harry se souvint de tout le monde qui discutait, de Sirius qui avait l'air aussi furibond qu'attristé et de la mère de Draco qui lui avait lancé un sortilège pour qu'il se sente mieux.

Il était ensuite monté dans la chambre de Draco. Il se souvenait de ses jambes lourdes et de l'escalier de marbre qui semblait infranchissable. Et puis les couloirs, les mètres de couloir qu'il ne parvenait pas à retenir et dont les directions changeaient à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard autre part. Les portes qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient puis celle de sa chambre, que Draco lui fit visiter.

Ensuite, ils étaient redescendus dans le grand salon et Sirius lui avait parlé longuement pour lui expliquer la situation et lui proposer de devenir son fils. Il se rappelait s'être senti troublé, décontenancé, trahi et comblé mais les détails lui échappaient. Enfin, Draco l'avait raccompagné dans son lit où il avait dormi tout son soûl.

Harry conclut donc qu'il n'y avait que trois personnes susceptibles de lui avoir lancé ce sortilège : Sirius, Draco et Mme Malfoy. C'étaient les seules personnes avec qui il était resté suffisamment longtemps pour exécuter un enchantement de cette puissance.

Le brun élimina bien vite Draco : il était évident qu'il n'avait pas assez de pouvoirs pour réaliser un tel sortilège. Et vu combien il s'était plaint de sa lenteur et de son crétinisme dans la journée, Harry ne le pensait pas masochiste au point de se créer lui-même des embêtements. Déjà qu'il n'était guère enchanté de devoir le supporter …

Ce n'était pas non plus du genre de Sirius. Son parrain privilégiait avant tout le dialogue et considérait qu'il fallait faire face à la vérité plutôt que de la dissimuler derrière des artifices. Mais en même temps, Sirius avait toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour lui, et si l'événement l'avait meurtri autant qu'il y paraissait, il pouvait avoir pris cette décision, se sachant incapable d'être auprès d'Harry pour le soutenir …

Il restait Narcissa Malfoy. Elle l'avait déjà ensorcelé une première fois pour l'aider à combattre le chagrin, mais vu l'inefficacité de son sortilège qui avait eu autant d'impact qu'un coup de masse derrière la nuque au lieu de simplement lui alléger le cœur, il soupçonnait qu'elle ne soit pas assez bonne sorcière pour réaliser l'enchantement qu'il subissait. Mais en même temps, elle possédait, selon Draco, toute une aile de la maison dédiée aux maléfices qu'elles inventaient.

Tout cela était décidément très louche et sans une vision claire et nette de ce qu'il s'était passé, Harry ne pourrait parvenir à aucune autre conclusion. Son seul espoir était que le sortilège de confusion soit bientôt levé, car son jugement pouvait être obscurci par la magie et son vœu de devenir le fils de Sirius, motivé par la seule volonté du jeteur de sort.

Il fallait donc qu'il parvienne à se libérer de l'emprise de la confusion avant le dîner, puisque le rituel de Lien du Sang devait avoir lieu après le repas. Se souvenant qu'il possédait une bibliothèque personnelle dans sa chambre et un trio d'elfes délégué à son confort, il bondit de son lit et appela naïvement l'une des trois créatures dont Draco lui avait donné le prénom.

Dans un petit pop sonore, un elfe rachitique, portant un carré de soie foulard aux armoiries des Malfoy en guise de pagne, se matérialisa devant la table de nuit d'Harry. Il contempla un instant la nouvelle décoration de la pièce d'un air suspicieux puis se tourna vers le brun.

« Monsieur Harry Potter m'a demandé Monsieur ?

-Euh Dagget ? C'est bien toi ? S'interrogea Harry, pas très sûr de s'être correctement souvenu de ce que Draco lui avait dit pendant la visite interminable du Manoir.

-Oui, Dagget pour vous servir, Monsieur ! Que désirez-vous, Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry marqua une pause avant de pouffer de rire. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en voyant le regard noir que lui lança l'elfe. Il ne savait pas si cet éclat provenait du ridicule prénom de la créature qui lui rappelait un dessin animé moldu à propos du duo de castors étranges avec lequel Dudley s'abrutissait pendant des heures, de son état de fatigue avancé ou même du fait qu'au Manoir Malfoy, même les elfes s'exprimaient avec classe.

« Et bien, je voudrais tous les livres que vous avez sur les sortilèges de confusion ! Réussit à articuler Harry en se mordant la lèvre pour ne plus rigoler sans quoi le petit elfe semblait tout à fait disposé à le lui faire regretter amèrement.

-Très bien, Monsieur. Je reviens tout de suite, Monsieur ! »

Et dans un second pop, la créature avait disparu pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec une pile de vieux grimoires d'au moins deux fois sa taille. Harry soupira quant au travail qui l'attendait. Un coup d'œil à sa montre, il lui restait environ deux heures avant le diner … Il ne fallait pas chaumer !

Il attrapa la pile de livres poussiéreux pour les poser sur son bureau. Dès qu'il prit place sur le fauteuil de velours, le chandelier s'alluma. Peu habitué à ses nouvelles lentilles -car Draco avait fini leur visite à Sheldonton par l'opticien magique dont il était reparti avec une boite de lentilles-, Harry voulut machinalement remonter ses lunettes quand il ne trouva rien sur son nez. Décidement, beaucoup trop de choses changeaient dans sa vie en ce moment.

Et non, il ne disait pas ça parce qu'une cravate vert menthe lui serrait le cou et qu'il pouvait à peine bouger dans son ensemble chemise blanche et pantalon de cuir noir qui le moulait ni que la cape de sorcier qui tombait sur ses épaules lui donnait dix fois trop chaud … Mais ce que Draco veut, Merlin le veut !

Harry soupira à nouveau en attrapant le premier grimoire sur la pile. D'un geste las, il ouvrit la couverture et se mit à décrypter les pattes de mouche en calligraphie gothique qui recouvraient les pages papyracées.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape s'extirpa avec lenteur du lit moelleux où sa compagne dormait à poings fermés. Après le déjeuner, elle avait eu de nouvelles crises d'hypertension. Severus lui avait administré très vite une potion anti-hypertensive et à présent, elle se reposait, s'abandonnant pour une après-midi aux bras de Morphée.<p>

Le potioniste aurait du se douter que de s'amouracher de l'ainée des filles Black n'était pas de tout repos. Mais il ne se serait jamais douté que Bella resterait aussi hyperactive pendant sa grossesse. Même si avec l'âge, elle avait gagnée en sagesse et en maturité, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle était aussi indomptable que le vent.

Severus était épuisé à ses côtés et même si elle avait indéniablement un effet bénéfique sur lui, il se devait d'en avoir un encore plus grand sur elle. Lui qui était calme, discret, appréciant le confort austère de son laboratoire de potion et la tranquillité de l'Impasse où il pouvait à loisir préparer de nouveaux breuvages ou déguster un ouvrage ésotérique sur les objets magiques qui peuplaient le monde, il n'aurait pas pu faire plus compliqué que de tomber amoureux d'une femme survoltée, n'écoutant que ses émotions, agissant avec impulsivité et qui s'épanouissait en voyageant à travers le monde et en dégustant des gâteaux aux crustacés …

Et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'allait guère arranger les choses, il le craignait. Depuis le début de la grossesse, Bella l'avait épuisé plus que jamais auparavant. Il lui fallait ingurgiter des tonnes de potions calmantes - qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance, comme effet secondaire, de provoquer chez lui des sortes de crises lyriques pendant lesquelles il s'abandonnait au récital de diverses fables qui traversaient soudainement son esprit sans raison valable ni lien avec la situation - et il s'inquiétait tellement pour son futur enfant qu'il finirait surement avec un ulcère aggravé d'une péritonite !

En même temps, il n'était pas étonnant que Bella fasse de l'hypertension … Severus n'avait jamais vu une sorcière aussi remuante. Elle ne pouvait pas tenir en place et quand elle devait rester enfermée dans un endroit sans bouger, il aurait été préférable de lui retirer sa baguette avant de la séquestrer, sans quoi le dit séquestreur perdait fortuitement la tête.

Severus s'était donc glissé hors de la chambre en attrapant au passage l'une de ses éternelles blouses de travail noires, maintes et maintes fois reprisée mais dont il ne voulait pas du tout se séparer, pour s'en vêtir en sortant en catimini dans le couloir.

En face de leur chambre se trouvait la future chambre d'Ezéchiel. Severus aimait s'assoir sur le fauteuil de tweed sous la fenêtre et regarder longuement la tapisserie tout de brun et de beige. C'est Bella qui avait choisi la couleur des murs et lui avait eu le droit aux rideaux et aux parquets. Bien qu'il ait un faible pour les tons sombres, il avait fait l'effort de choisir un albâtre foncé qui tirait sur le brun clair pour s'accorder avec le mobilier de peuplier ciré et le lit à barreaux en bronze.

Sur la commode où trônait déjà un dragon en peluche, cadeau de Draco pour son futur cousin et un bouquet de _gerbera_ bruns, Severus admirait le cadre dans lequel il se tenait bien droit et immobile à côté d'une Bella enthousiaste qui lui picorait le cou.

Bientôt, ils formeraient une famille et Severus retrouverait un semblant de ce cocon qu'il avait perdu avec la mort de sa mère et le départ de son père quand il était très jeune. Cette chambre lumineuse pleine d'une douce clarté annonçait à merveille la vie délicieuse dont il pourrait prochainement savourer le nectar.

C'était Bella qui avait eu l'idée de venir habiter au Manoir. Elle pensait que l'Impasse était beaucoup trop empreinte des souvenirs du passé et elle ne voulait pas que leur histoire ait le goût amer de l'enfance triste et solitaire de son amour. Et comme toujours, elle avait eu raison.

Caressant tranquillement la peluche dont il s'était saisi, Severus se souvenait avec une certaine nostalgie, du jour où il avait rencontré Bella. C'était à son procès, quand elle fricotait avec ce crétin de Lestrange. Severus ne le savait pas encore, puisqu'il était du côté de Dumbledore à cette époque, mais la totalité du procès et de la condamnation n'était qu'un leurre.

En effet, c'était quelques mois après l'enfermement de Sirius et les Ombres avaient décidé qu'il faudrait quelqu'un en permanence à Azkaban pour veiller sur lui. Bellatrix et son amant Rodolphus s'étaient proposés avec Avery et Croupton et ils avaient planifiés leur arrestation avec la complicité de certains infiltrés au ministère.

Faisant d'une pierre deux coups, les Ombres purent ainsi se débarrasser de Croupton qui n'avait plus aucune utilité à leurs yeux, assigner Lestrange à la surveillance de Sirius, permettre à Bellatrix de partir à l'étranger pour un moment avant de reprendre sa place parmi les Ombres quand on l'aurait un peu oubliée - sa réaction excessive avec les Longbottom ayant créé plus de problèmes que prévu au sein de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

C'est donc durant le procès que Severus rencontra Bella. Il était chargé par Dumbledore lui-même de la surveiller avant l'audience. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était ce qu'avait prévu Bella. En accord avec les Ombres, elles avaient obtenu suffisamment de souvenirs et une pensine portative pour le convaincre définitivement de les rejoindre.

Derrière les barreaux, elle l'avait aguiché avec toute la dextérité dont elle pouvait faire preuve, jouant de ses charmes pour le convaincre d'ouvrir la cellule pour visionner les souvenirs à ces côtés. Elle avait à peine effleuré sa cuisse lorsqu'il découvrit le véritable plan de Dumbledore mais elle glissa ses doigts entre les siens quand Severus apprit que le vieux fou était l'instigateur de l'assassinat de sa mère.

Dès lors, Severus jura allégeance à Bella et aux Ombres du Crépuscule, s'engageant à jouer les espions au sein de l'Ordre, motivé par l'espoir qu'un jour il infligerait à Dumbledore, une souffrance comparable à celle qu'il a ressentie le jour où un hibou épileptique était arrivé dans la Grande Salle pendant le petit déjeuner d'une journée glaciale de décembre.

Il lui promit de l'aider à la réalisation de son plan et qu'il lui permettrait de s'évader le moment venu. L'étincelle dans les yeux tourmentés par une douce folie de Bella fit chavirer Severus à l'instant où il les croisa alors que la détresse dans les siens émut la brune plus que de raison.

Quelques heures après, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la prison des sorciers pour la délivrer comme prévu, elle l'accueillit en l'enlaçant avant de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui voler un baiser doux comme une cuillère de miel. Surpris, Severus n'osa bouger, peu habitué à recevoir ce genre d'attention de la part d'une femme.

Mais lorsqu'elle glissa sa paume gracile contre sa joue, caressant sa gorge pâle de ses longs ongles acérés, il se sentit animé d'une fièvre sans égale qui le poussa autour des hanches fines de Bella pour presser son ventre plat contre le sien. Bouleversé par ce contact étourdissant, il avait doucement ouvert la bouche et laisser la langue de Bella jouer avec la sienne.

Severus laissa un sourire béat illuminer son visage à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Depuis lors, ils ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés, chacun menant pourtant son rôle dans le projet des Ombres, jusqu'au jour où elle lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte, lui proposant de venir habiter avec elle au Manoir.

Et aujourd'hui, alors que Potter et Sirius débarquaient, ce qui ravissait les sœurs Black et Lucius, il se sentait plus épanoui que jamais. Reposant le dragon en peluche, il plongea une main dans sa poche pour en sortir un écrin recouvert de velours parme, la couleur préférée de Bella.

Il sourit à nouveau en ouvrant la petite boite pour faire miroiter à la lumière du soleil couchant, un diamant à la pureté absolue monté sur un anneau de platine étincelant. Il caressa un instant la courbure de la bague avant de refermer l'écrin. Après un dernier coup d'œil à la photo de la commode et à la peluche, et Severus sortit de la chambre. Il était temps de réveiller Bella pour le dîner …

* * *

><p>Draco se laissa tomber, surement un peu trop lourdement au goût de ses aïeux, sur un banc dans le parc du Manoir. L'après-midi avec Potter l'avait épuisé. Il n'était pas possible qu'un sorcier aussi doué puisse avoir si peu de bon sens. Non seulement il n'avait pas la moindre éducation, mais en plus, aucune intuition quand il s'agissait de s'habiller.<p>

S'ils n'avaient pas toujours été rivaux à Poudlard, Draco aurait pu bien s'entendre avec Potter, voir le prendre sous son aile pour lui apprendre ce qu'il aurait toujours dû savoir. Mais évidemment, ce petit prétentieux à la tête enflée avait choisi Weasley et son influence était plus qu'évidente en voyant l'accoutrement du brun.

Si seulement il s'était rendu compte en première année, de ce à quoi ça le mènerait de fréquenter Granger et Weasley, peut être aurait-il fait un autre choix. Même s'il n'en connaissait pas la raison, son père lui avait toujours enjoint de se rapprocher de Potter. Mais dès les premières semaines à l'école, Draco avait conclu qu'une amitié entre lui et Potter était tout aussi envisageable qu'une histoire d'amour tumultueuse entre Granger et son père …

Pendant cinq ans, il avait dû « veiller sur Potter de loin » et le meilleur moyen que Draco avait trouvé pour obéir à son père, c'était de devenir l'ennemi attitré du Survivant. Et aujourd'hui, il devait « veiller sur Potter de près » et s'assurer de son bien-être en ces temps difficiles.

Draco soupira et s'allongea tranquillement sur le banc de pierre, admirant le ciel. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se laissant porter par les milliers de senteurs des fleurs cultivées par ses parents dans les serres. Il faisait chaud mais l'air sec était rafraîchi par la brise venant du lac.

Le blond se sentait de plus en plus oppressé dans le Manoir. Il avait besoin d'espace et le parc restait un des seuls endroits où il se permettait un peu de repos. Au milieu des fragrances sucrées des plantes, des touffes de verdure et des cris perçants des paons qui batifolaient dans les arbres, il se sentait un peu plus à son aise.

Il avait toujours adoré le Manoir et surtout sa chambre. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il aimait tout particulièrement se rendre dans les différentes pièces et fureter partout à la recherche d'un trésor. Mais plus il grandissait, plus il réalisait combien cette maison regorgeait de secrets tous plus obscurs les uns que les autres.

Progressivement, son père lui interdisait de nouveaux lieux, et l'empêchait de s'épanouir en bridant son imagination, ses envies et son comportement. A mesure que les années passaient, le gamin enjoué, taquin et espiègle qui gambadait dans les couloirs devint rapidement austère, aigri et renfrogné.

Son père le façonna à son image, selon la tradition ancestrale des familles aristocratiques. Il lui apprit tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur les hiérarchies entre les clans et sur la place qu'il devrait un jour tenir au sein de l'aristocratie anglaise.

A grand renfort de précepteurs, il apprit avant même d'entrer à Poudlard les bases de l'art de la métamorphose, la confection des potions, l'exécution des sortilèges sans oublier l'histoire de la magie et du monde sorcier, le droit magique et la botanique. Peu à peu, son cerveau s'était rempli et son cœur s'était vidé.

Au fil des ans, le petit garçon naïf et innocent devint un jeune homme prudent et méfiant. Autrefois expansif et affectueux, Draco dissimulait à présent ses sentiments et affichait en permanence un masque de froideur impeccable, ne laissant rien transparaître sur ce qu'il pensait réellement.

Mais même s'il affichait un maintien irréprochable, s'il montrait une éducation parfaite et s'il faisait la fierté de son père en obéissant à ses ordres sans poser la moindre question, Draco était malheureux. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, il s'était vu imposer ses fréquentations et alors qu'il aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec Blaise et Pansy, son père lui imposait la compagnie de Crabe et Goyle qui servaient plus de garde du corps que de véritables amis.

Heureusement, sa mère parvenait à tempérer les exigences de son père, et ils avaient accepté la présence de Pansy et Blaise. Après tout, leurs lignages étaient aussi purs que celui des Malfoy et une alliance entre leurs trois familles via un mariage et une amitié loyale serait du meilleur effet du point de vue de Lucius Malfoy.

En plus de contrôler qui il devait être et qui il devait fréquenter, son père étouffait tout ce qui pouvait faire de lui un être à part entière. Draco n'était plus que l'ombre de son père, agissant selon ses ordres et sa volonté en bridant de lui-même ce qu'il pensait et ce qu'il voulait au fond de lui.

Aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'il s'occupe de Potter. Et tout ce qu'il allait devoir faire, il le faisait sans que son père ne sache ne serait qu'une once de ce qu'il ressente vraiment. Il ne connaissait même pas toute l'histoire et au vu des réactions de Potter dans l'après-midi, lui non plus.

Sans compter que son père devait lui avoir jeté l'un de ses légendaires sortilèges de Confusion Amnésiale qu'il avait lui-même mis au point. Cela expliquerait pourquoi le brun semblait flotter sur un nuage et ne protestait à rien, même lorsque Draco lui imposa de revêtir un ensemble en peau de Sombral extrêmement moulant.

Le blond retira une touffe de pollen qui s'était coincée entre ses mèches soyeuses, emportée par le vent d'ouest. Il commençait à se faire tard et le soleil déclinait lentement pour venir se cacher derrière les arbres. Les reflets mordorés qui miroitaient dans le lac faisaient briller chaque nénuphar avec éclat.

Draco devrait sans doute bientôt rejoindre le Manoir et se changer pour arborer une toilette adaptée à la cérémonie après le diner. Comme d'habitude, il devrait se comporter comme le pantin de son père et ce, dans son intérêt et dans celui de toute la famille.

Un jour qu'il était enfant, sa mère lui avait montré un album photo de l'enfance de son père. Draco se retrouvait tellement en lui que c'en était déroutant. Et en même temps, son grand-père Abraxas ressemblait à Lucius à s'y méprendre.

C'est ce jour-là que Draco avait compris que son père avant lui avait subi la même chose. Il avait dû endurer une enfance écourtée et une éducation stricte pour la perpétuation du nom et de la pureté du lignage. Plus encore que le sang, il y avait l'honneur d'être une famille respectée de tous pour sa droiture.

Il s'était donc résolu à perdre qui il était pour entrer dans la tradition et devenir adulte, un héritier Malfoy, aussi digne que le furent son grand-père et son père avant lui. Bien que son cœur fut empli de ressentiment quand il pensait à son enfance, l'amour et le profond respect qu'il éprouvait pour son père ne purent que prendre le dessus.

Tout ce que faisait son père, il l'avait subi. Tout ce qu'il lui imposait, il se l'imposait à lui-même et un jour, Draco l'imposerait surement à son fils. Peu désireux de semer le trouble au sein d'une famille prospère aux pouvoirs immenses et dont l'influence sur le monde de la magie n'était plus à démontrer, Draco préférait de loin serrer les dents pour qu'un jour enfin, son père soit fier de lui.

Les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent et son cœur se serra un instant à ces pensées et il dut fermement contracter les muscles de sa mâchoire pour retenir les perles salées qui menaçaient toujours de s'écouler lorsqu'il pensait à cela. Il devrait se montrer fort et digne de la confiance que son père avait placée en lui pour faire honneur à sa famille.

Draco se redressa promptement et épousseta brièvement sa robe de sorcier pour en retirer les petites touffes de pollen qui s'y étaient accrochées. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'il ébouriffa d'un geste qui aurait pu rappeler un certain Survivant avant de les lisser du bout de ses doigts. Des fois, il aimerait bien laisser ses cheveux libres, sans gel ni gomina, pour qu'ils flottent dans le vent …

Qu'importe, l'heure du diner approchait et il devait habiller Potter en plus de s'habiller lui-même. Et ce n'était sûrement pas sa toilette qui lui prendrait le plus de temps. Il s'accorda un profond soupir en perdant son regard une énième fois à la surface lisse du lac avant de reprendre l'expression glaciale qui le caractérisait aux yeux de tous.

Un jour peut-être, pourrait-il être lui-même. Un jour peut-être, lorsqu'il serait le seul héritier du clan Malfoy, pourrait-il choisir. Mais en attendant ce jour, il devait se plier aux exigences de son père et courber l'échine, reniant tout ce qu'il était, et surtout, tout ce qu'il aurait voulu être.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>

**La suite dans trois semaines ! **


End file.
